Untold Story: Remnant of the Spiral
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: He was a remnant of a cursed and broken clan, an unknown legacy of the pariah of Remnant. Bound by the dark legacy, he struggles in the world where humanity are besieged by creatures known as Grimm. Against fate and destiny, he will show them all that even a dark legacy could create... hope. But first, he got to survived against teachers, sexy classmates and even his own hormones!
1. Meet, Naruto Arc

**Axel: Hello folks! Welcome to my new series of NarutoXRWBY which I hope you all will enjoy. Before we begin I got to warn you that if you don't at least have a scrap of knowledge about RWBY, then you might be a bit tad… confused?**

 **Well anyway, let's contine on shall we? Not going to keep you good folks on my welcoming note. Does anybody actually read this? Man…**

 **Also, I know it's a bit too late but, Rest in peace Monty Oum, and thank you for all the legacy you have left us in this world. We shall not forget you.**

 **Well then, on with the story! Disclaimer!**

 **Zero: Axel Yamamoto does not own Naruto and RWBY. If he does, the world shall change dramatically. Like there's flying pigs and fire breathing sharks.**

 **One more thing, if I don't get sufficient reviews in this story, I might put it in the dumpster cause I already got dozens of stories.**

 **XXX**

 _It was raining._

 _A woman stares at the unending rain from the window; her form is lighted by the fireplace near her. Long blond hair with a pair of green eyes, and what stood out the most is her budging pregnant stomach._

 _She rock back and forth on her rocking chair, slight worried could be seen from her expression as she watches the darkness outside her window. It has been several days already, and her husband had not yet give any words._

 _Her attention was broken when the sound of her house door slowly being unlocked. She stood up slowly to not injure her baby, and moves toward the entrance of the house while holding on to her large stomach._

 _When she arrives at the entrance, a man, dressed in an all-black cloak could be seen closing and locking the door. He turns around and drop down his hood to reveal a rough but handsome visage of a man who seen many things, his dark blond hair slightly wet from the pouring rain._

" _Dear how was the mis-"Her voice stop in her throat when she hears an unfamiliar sound of something crying and when her dear husband open his cape to reveal something she thought she will not see any time soon._

 _A baby._

 _A small spiky blond hair baby is crying on her husband large hand, somewhat wet from the rain. Her motherly instinct kicked in and she quickly rushed toward her husband and grab the crying baby as she 'shooed' the baby in a gentle manners while rocking him back and forth._

" _Sshh… It's okay, don't cry. It's okay…." She tries to assure the baby as she fast walk toward the kitchen part of the house, where she grab a towel and quickly dry the baby as best and gentle as she can._

 _When it's done she quickly walks toward her previous place near the fireplace where she tries to warm the cold baby, who by now had stop his crying and his bright blue eyes stares at her green ones with curiosity._

 _The baby gurgle as his tiny hands tries to reach the woman's face, she smile at the attempt and coed the baby as she blow into his stomach, which made him giggles._

" _You really are a good mother, Amelie." Her husband said, now out of the black cloak and into his usual casual clothing's of a plain shirt and a pair of long pants._

" _George, welcomes home, but tell me, where did you find him? You can't give birth the last time I check." Amelie asks, and George could sense the seriousness and the threat that, if he answers randomly, he may receive some sort of punishment._

" _He's…" George looks away from his wife, "… Their child."_

" _They?"_

" _Minato and Kushina."_

 _She gasp, her eyes widened at the revelation. "No… You can't mean…"_

" _We're too late, when we get there they already…" He shook his head, "… The other said they'll take care of their bodies."_

" _No…" Tears slowly start to pours from Amelie's eyes as she looks at the small child on her arms, "What a poor baby you are…"_

" _He's the only one alive, we found him under Kushina's arms." He took a seat at a wooden chair next to them, "I can't believe he's still alive under that rain."_

 _His wife just stares at the baby, tears still poured out of her eyes, "… He's a strong child. I could sense it," She brought the baby closer as she hugged him, "He's their son after all."_

 _George stares at his wife with a sad smile, "Then, you will not object of us adopting him?"_

" _What? Of course not!" She looks at her husband like he has grown a second head, "How can I object taking care of this poor child!"_

 _George stood up from his chair and hug his wife and the baby gently, the three of them enjoying the warm of love and caring of a family._

" _Mom? Dad?"_

 _The two of them snaps their head toward the door, where a girl with long golden hair stood there while rubbing her eyes sleepily. George slowly let his wife go and stares at his daughter._

" _Joan? You're still awake?" He asks._

" _I hear noises." She said as her eyes slowly fell toward the bundle on her mother's hands, "What's that?"_

 _The mother of the household looks toward the baby, who stares back in wonder, and smile. "Joan, met your new little brother." She stood up as she walks toward the girl with the baby._

 _Joan's eyes widened and they sparkles. She always loves new siblings! "Really?! What's his name?!" She asks as she rushed toward the baby, who now watch her in wonder with his bright blue eyes, making her go 'awwwed' internally._

" _Well," It was George this time, "His name is-_

 **XXX**

"Naruto, Naruto Arc." A blue eyes spiky blond teen said as he stares at the man that had asked his name. The man stares press some button into his 'Scroll' and wait a few seconds before a 'pip' sound was heard. He looks up from his device and inspects the blond he had just stopped.

His hair, golden blond in color and a pair of three whiskers marks on each cheeks, as if marking him as sort of exotic person, if he have animal tails and ears he'll marked the kid as a Faunus, but no such luck. The Arc boy wears an open orange jacket hoodie with a black zipper turtleneck shirt, a pair of black pants and a black bandana.

What stood up from him, however, was the fact he carries around a large fridge like thing on his back, it square shaped metal thing that one would easily mistook for a fridge, but the blond denies it and said it's a 'metal luggage' and his 'eternal companion'. Weird kid.

"Well, everything's seems to be in order…" The police officer said, "So, what's a kid like you doing in Vale with a metal luggage filled with weapons, hm?" He stopped him because of the large luggage he carries in the first place, though he was taken by surprised when he ordered the kid to open the fridge like back, he open the thing with a proud smile on his face.

He never saw a mobile armory bag with so many weapons before. How the hell does that all fit inside, he never know.

Naruto blink, then he grin at the police officer and took out a piece of paper, "For Beacon Academy of course! I heard that they're one of the best academies here to apply to become a Huntsmen! And I'm going to be the best one, believe it!"

The officer raises an eyebrow at the kid energetic respond, "… You want to apply to Beacon?"

"Yup!"

"… Seriously?"

"Heck yeah!"

"But the test ended like several days ago."

"Ye-WHAT?!" Naruto face changes from energetic to pure horror. "W-What do you mean the test already ended!?"

"I mean what I said, kid." The officer scratches his head, "They've done the test already. And if I'm not mistaken there won't be anymore this year."

Naruto mouth went wide open as he stares at the officer with a hopeful look that he's just kidding and the blond is in some kind of city prank toward new people like him that his sisters used to tell him.

"Well sorry to tell you that kid," He pats the blond kid's head and took out something from his pocket, "Here some Lien, go home and stay out of trouble, hm?" The officer put some Lien on the blond's pocket and took off with a wave of his hand to continue on his patrol.

The now alone blond is freezing in his place as a cold night wind blew passed him. Slowly his body drop down to the ground in a crouch as cloud of depression washes over him. "What should I do…" He said to himself.

He can't go back home, now! He already made that epic declaration of becoming an epic Huntsmen at the dining table several days ago! If he goes back now his sister will tease him to no end! But how can the test ended already?! His sister said that-

Wait a minute.

Naruto stood up from his depress position and sat down cross leg in the middle of the street, ignoring the looks people gave him as they passed by. You can't blame them, seeing a kid sitting in the middle of the road with a giant fridge on his back is a surreal sight.

The blond went into his thinking posed. One of his many big sisters had told him about this place, where he could apply to become a hunter yesterday after the declaration of independence-Uh, Huntsmen. And the fact that police officer said that the test ended already, it could mean one two things.

Either the police officer lied to him (And gives him money for compensation), or…

"… SHE LIED TO ME!" Naruto suddenly scream out. It made sense! His sisters always a bit protective of him and his only little brother, Jaune, so it made sense why they let him go that easily! Even Juno, the one that shows her affection toward her sibling in a more… extreme way, let him go! So this is why! She tricked him, fully knowing he'll go back empty handed!

"When I get my hands on her I'll-"

Loud screams and the sound of something crashing snaps the blond out of his momentarily rage. Looking to the side, he found the source to be a large metal fan heading StraiGHT HIS WAY!

Acting in instinct, the blond unshoulder his luggage and put the large metal in front of him as a makeshift shield, a golden aura slowly covers both the owner and the metal luggage.

The people around the blond watch in horror as the car heads straight toward the blond, some of them tries to warn him, but it was too late as the car run head straight into the blond-

And got crashed instead.

The people's jaws drop as the car was stopped in its track as if crashing into a brick wall, and the blond boy, all that happened to him was that he got pushed back several feet, but unharmed in all honesty.

After making sure the car won't move again, the blond walks to the side of his makeshift shield to give the driver a piece of his mind, "Oi! What the hell are you do-" His voice died in his throat when men in black starts to exit from the back of the van, around four people, and all of them aim their weapons at him. Some guns, the rest are swords.

Shit.

The blond dashed away in time to avoid the shots from the men in black as he hid back behind his luggage. Growling in anger, the blond press several button on his luggage as a 'hissing' noise is heard and the bag snaps open.

Nobody crashed a car into Naruto Arc and then shoots him get away unharmed!

Grabbing a silver-purple kite shield that have a goat head shaped in front of it the blond quickly dash outside of the protectiveness of his makeshift shield and heads toward the enemy with a real shield in tow.

The men in black fires, but the bullets bounces off the shield like pebbles as the blond quickly gain his distance. They were taken by surprised when the blond suddenly lunge forward and crashed into one of the gun wielder, knocking him away several feet. Using the surprised chance, the blond turn toward the other gun users and bashed him straight to the head, knocking him away and breaking the black shade these people seems to wears.

"How's the taste of 'Vanguard' on your head, bastard? It's vintage, but still awesome as hell!" The blond asks with a smirk, then he turn to the other two men in black, the one with the swords. "So, who else want a taste of this bad boy?" He bangs his shield several times to make sure they got the point.

One of the thugs growl and charge forward as he bring his sword above his head, though he didn't got the chance to do anything as the shield that took out two of his friends suddenly heads heel blazing toward him and crashed into him. The thug gasp as the air left his body and he was thrown away and crashed into the van they were in.

Naruto quickly turn toward the last enemy and bashed on the head with a quick shield strike, then he pull his fist back and with a mighty cry, he punch.

Hard.

The last thug fell to the ground with a broken nose as he groans in pain. The blond stares at the jerks that almost killed him with a frown.

"That's what you get for trying to kill me, bastards." With a shake of his head he starts to walk back toward his eternal metal companion, but stop when suddenly dozens police cars appears out of nowhere and surrounded the blond. Vale police officers exit their vehicles and aim their weapons at the thugs, and Naruto as well.

"Uh…" The blond blink at the fact that the cops just aim their guns at him, "… I'm not guilty?" He asks with a sheepish smile.

 **XXX**

When the police officers brought him to the Police Station he thought his life was over. Even more so when a woman with blond hair and a teacher uniform with a scary looking riding crop at her belt enter the interrogation room.

"Again! I can't believe it!" Is what she said as she enters the room, "Is it children's new trend these days to fight against criminals in Vale city at night?!"

Naruto take offense to that somewhat, "Hey I'm not a kid!" Though his rage got shut down quickly when the woman glares at him with one of the scariest glares he has seen in all of his life, which could only be rivals by his mother and some of his sisters.

"I don't care if you're a kid or not! What you did is extremely irresponsible! You stopped a car by letting it crashed to you? Then you took down four armed criminals with only a shield? You could've been-"

"That's enough, Glynda."

All two eyes snap their attention toward the door, where a white hair man with a green attire and a black cane walks inside. In one of his hand he carries a mug of coffee, and the other a plate of… what is that? Choco chips cookies?

The man places the plate on the table as he stares at Naruto, making the blond slightly uncomfortable. Unknown emotions seem to fill that neutral gaze of his, but the blond couldn't tell what it is.

"You have blue eyes…" Is what the man said out of nowhere, "Tell me, what is an Arc doing here in a quite distance away from his home?"

Naruto blink. Should he tell him the truth? Is that what the cookies is for? To bribe him to tell the truth? He'd seen this kind of scene in one of his sister's novels! He won't submit!

"If you want to bribe me, at least bring me ramen." Was all Naruto said as he helps himself with the cookies on the table. Hey, he was hungry alright?! You can't really blame him.

The man just smiles in amusement while the woman sigh in irritation. She unhook her crop and whip it to the nearby wall, resulting a loud whipping sound, which made the blond freeze from his activity as he stares at the weapon in fear.

"… I uh… I want to join the Beacon Academy." The blond quickly said though he looks down in regret as he remembers his failed objective. "But turns out the testing already done…"

"You wish to join my school?" The man asks, earning a confuse looks from the blond.

"Who the heck are you?" He asks.

"You don't know me?"

"Nope."

The man stares at the blond for several seconds before letting out soft chuckles. "Figure. Those people could be protective of their children. Well then, let me introduce you myself, I am Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy."

The blond stares at the man, his mouth agape. "No way… You're the headmaster of Beacon!?"

"Indeed. So you wish to join my school, was it? Why?"

Well, that was a surprising question. "Well… I-It sound silly and cliché, but I really want to protect my family, you know?" The blond answers, "All of my elder sisters are all huntresses, and they've protected me many times before," Not counting the time they just tease and torture him, but that beside the point. "I guess I want to pay them back and protect them? They're the only people I got in this world."

Ozpin didn't say anything as he listens, _"Minato… Kushina… Your child is…"_ The man smile, "Alright then, you're in the rooster." He declared suddenly, earning a sighs from Glynda.

"Really?!"

"Yes, let me congratulate you for being invited to Beacon Academy, Naruto Arc."

"Yatta! Wohoo!" The blond scream out as he do a silly looking celebration dance that earn him an amuse look from Ozpin and a tired gaze from Glynda, who already could feel the headache coming from this kid.

 **XXX**

" _YOU GOT IN?!"_

Naruto grin widened as he speaks to the person on the other side of his scroll, the handy portable device that almost every people has one. "Of course! With my awesome and badass skill, dashing looks and my cool aura, the headmaster have no other choice but to let me in!"

From the other side, he saw the surprised and stun looks of his mother as she just stares at him with her blue eyes, not knowing what to say. On the background he could hear loud noises of chaos as his seven sisters seems to be panicking that the blond had somehow, against all odds, manage to enter Beacon.

He's just awesome like that, believe it!

" _H-Honey pum… You're not tricking you mother, are you? Cause if you do…"_

"What?! No! I told you, I stop some bad guys, and then the headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin, you know him? Wise looking guy? Anyway, he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and said that I'm in the rooster!" He may have cut the bit about him being arrested, but that's not really important, right? "And stop calling me honey pum! I'm 17!"

Amelie's ignored her son complaint, _"Honey… Are you absolutely sure you want to enter Beacon? I-If you're having second thought it's okay to go home. Your sisters and Jaune misses you."_

Naruto sighs, "I'm sure mom, you know I always wanted to be a hunter like you, dad, and my sisters. I-I can't be protected by all of you forever, right? I want to be the one doing that, protecting my family… Everyone I care about…"

" _Honey…"_ For some reason Naruto couldn't hear anymore chaos in the background, did they stop? _"… Fine then,"_ His mother sighs with a smile, _"If you really want to be a hunter so much, I guess I could let you."_

"Really?!"

" _BUT! Send us a mail or two every month, okay? And make sure you take care of youself, also-"_

Naruto eye twitch as his mother went on and on like an overprotective mother of the thing he should do and shouldn't do.

" _-And remember, if you're looking for a girlfriend make sure to find a nice one and bring her home."_ A cry of outrage could be heard in the background.

"Wha-?! Mom!" Naruto face went a bit red.

" _-And make sure to find someone with a good child bearing hip!"_ A new girl voice from the background could be heard, and then someone yelling _'Shut up Alice!'._

Naruto just cover his red face with his hand at his more… Not so subtle sister.

" _Honey, also remember that we will always love you."_ His mother smiles from the Scroll, _"No matter what you do, what choice you make, we are you family, always remember that."_

"Mom…"

" _But Alice has a point. Bring me a daughter in law or two with nice child bearing hips!"_

"Damn it mom!"

 **XXX**

A pair of bright blue eyes stares outside toward the clear blue sky and the occasion clouds they passed by. He's humming a random song to keep his excitement in check, after all when you were invited to attend one of the BEST academies in Veil to be a Huntsmen, you tend to get jumpy and overexcited of what you'll see.

Especially now that he can fulfill his declaration to his family! He manages to enter Beacon! And he won't be bother and turn into slaves by his sisters anymore! It's like the best day ever!

Though he pity Jaune for having to put up with their seven sisters alone with him gone. Oum bless his poor soul.

As his eyes wander around the ship, he see many people like him, some talking to each other, some watching the bright blue sky and the rest is bugging someone else for something. Like that brown hair girl over there that seems to bugs her black hair companion, who seems to be… Sleeping? Is he sleeping with his eyes open?

Shaking his head, his eyes wander until it stops on the seat in front of him, more specifically on the black hair girl sitting there. Her eyes are glued to the book she's holding and completely ignoring his existence. Her attire, consist of a black button vest with white sleeveless undershirt that exposed her midriff and a pair of white shorts. What seems to catch his attention was the black ribbon on her head and he doesn't know why, but it looks interesting.

As if sensing of being watch, a pair of yellow eyes peek from the edge of the books toward the blue eyes that stares at her. She inspects the male in front of her, but what had caught her interest was the fact that he has, if her eyes didn't deceive her, whiskers marks.

Is he a secret Faunus?

Now, usually she would've completely ignore the person and continue on to read her book, but for some reason his curious blue eyes is staring at her black ribbon, which made her kind of uncomfortable, and the fact that he has whiskers interest her, somewhat. So with a sighs she opens her mouth.

"Can I help you?" She asks with a somewhat annoyed tone.

Surprised, the blond flinch as he jump slightly at the sudden voice aim toward him. The simple question seems to make him nervous as he scratches his cheek while looking around, a somewhat panic expression on his face. After what seems to be several minute, the blond finally answer.

"I… Uh, I like your ribbon." He said quickly.

She blinks at that, caught off guard by the answered. She could see him muttering and cursing to himself while as a grimace expression filled his face. She sees him opening his mouth to try to say something again, but he went back to his old position of muttering and cursing.

After several minute, the blond seems to calm down and take a deep breath, then his eyes, steel with determination looks at the black hair girl. "I uh, sorry about staring at you like that. I-I'm Naruto, Naruto Arc." The blond said as he extends a hand toward the black hair girl that stares at it.

After debating for a moment, the girl takes the hand gently and shakes it, "Blake." She said simply and went back to her reading.

An awkward silence filled the two of them, well more like toward Naruto. The blond clears his throat, "So you're going to Beacon Academy too?" He asks.

She looked up from her book with a rise eyebrow, "… This is the plane that heads toward Beacon, isn't it?" She asks.

"Well, yeah."

"Then you have your answer." She said nonchalantly as she went back to her book.

Naruto sighs as another awkward silence fill the two of them. Never has he felt a large desire of having a much MUCH better socializing skill. Living most of his life isolated in the Arc family home has taken its effect right now. To tell the truth, Naruto Arc's childhood life could be called something of a lonely past, not because he was scorn by his family, oh no, quite the opposite actually.

Since his eldest siblings are quite protective, they usually scared many of his friends for some reasons, especially the female's one. Until now he never know why they always scare away all of his female friends.

Well, at least he has her name, right? That should've count for something, right? RIGHT?

Sighing in depression again, the blond turn his head toward his eternal companion, 'Lorekeeper', his trusty luggage, he opens it and grab the nearest shield he could grab.

Blake looks up from her book to see her new acquaintance begins to take care of a… large leather book? He hum a random song as he scribbles on the book, and the face he make every minute or two as he pause his writing amuse her somewhat.

What surprised her, however, was the fact the large… fridge like thing he's carrying with, are filled with weapons, glowing dust and she could see some clothing's there. How the hell did all of those fit in there?

"Hi!"

Naruto flinch again while Blake looks at the newcomer, who appeared out of nowhere, with a surprised look. Where did she come from?

The blond shield user looks toward the newcomer with while blinking. Her short brown/orange hair, blue eyes and pink outfit is quite familiar to him. It took several more seconds before Naruto's mind click that this is the girl with the sleeping companion.

"Uh, hello there." Naruto said awkwardly. "Can I help you?"

The girl just smiles widely, "I'm Nora!" She introduces herself.

"Oh, I'm Naruto, Naruto-"

"Your name is Naruto-Naruto? That's so weird!" The girl, Nora, cut him off suddenly, "It's so long too! I'm going to call you Naru-Naru, okay?"

"What-"

"Hey Naru-Naru, what's this fridge thing you bring with you?" She gasps, "Does it have pancakes?!" She then proceeds to rummage the luggage, much to the dismay of Naruto.

"Hey! It's not a fridg-Don't touch that!"

Nora stops her activity as she found what appears to be a greyish colored glass cylinder, "What's this? Oh! Is it pancake syrup?!" Her free hand reaches toward the top of the tube.

Now it's Naruto's turn to panic as he dash forward to stop the girl, "Don't open-"

Too late, she opens the cylinder and an explosion of grey colored dust filled the area. Everyone stop what they're doing to see the chaos that had ensured. Nora's friend seems to be awoken thanks to the explosion as he looks around to find his energetic friend. When he sees the smoke screen, however, he already found his answer.

"Nora!" He screams as he went to the smoke screen, "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine Renny!" The girl responded while coughing some smoke. A minute later the smoke's clear to reveal the three persons that got involved, with one of them just an innocent book readers. "For some reason this cylinder explode smoke!"

"It's my smoke bomb prototype!" The blond cried out as he clean himself from the dust, "It's not done yet so please stop rummaging my stuff!" He said as he closes 'Lorekeeper', "Some of them can be a bit explosive if not handle with care!" A bit is an understatement. Silently the blond glad that this Nora girl grabs the grey one, and not the other more… explosive, of his bombs.

Nora looks a bit guilty, "S-Sorry… It's just that, your fridge look amazing! I mean, I thought that you would've brought some foods instead of weapons and bombs." But then her eyes twinkle, "Wait! If you can make bombs, then are you an alchemist, Naru-Naru? Then can you make me some pancakes? With syrup on top? Lots of syrup? And, and, can you put strawberry on top of it too?!"

"It's not a fridge! Lorekeeper is my metal luggage! And where's the pancakes came from?!"

"*Gasp* You named your fridge Lorekeeper! Wow!"

"It's not a fridge!"

Nora's friend, although slightly amused watching the two interacts, finally decided to intervene before it get out of hand, "I am sorry for my friend's behavior, I am Lie Ren, Nora's childhood friend." He bows his head, and the blond could see that he possessed a streak of magenta color hair among his black one, the same as his eyes. " And Nora, stop bothering him, he told you there's no pancake in his fridge-I mean, luggage."

Nora pout but mumbles an 'okay', but then her energy regains itself. "Ren! Ren! Let me introduce you to my new friend, Naur-Naru! He has weird name, but it's okay! Oh! And this is Ren, my childhood friend! We've been together for a long time, but not together-together, I mean, Ren is handsome and all, but we're just the bestest friend in the world!"

Ren just sighs while Naruto blink at the very energetic girl. Did she just introduce her friend that had just introduced themself?

"I'm sorry about her." Ren said again, "She's always like this."

"Always?"

"Well, most of the time."

The blond looks at the black hair young man that had known this… bundle of energy since he was a kid. "… You're a strong man, Lie Ren. I respect you." One must simply respect every person that known Nora Valkyrie for a long time, and yet still sane till these day.

"Thank you."

Blake, who was forgotten, just sighs as she wipes the dust from her book. Thankfully her book is somewhat fine, unfortunately its dirty now. Damn it all.

"Oh yeah, this is Blake." Naruto gesture toward the silent girl.

"A pleasure." Ren said as he bows his head slightly, "… And I'm sorry about Nora."

"Hi there! I'm Nora Valkyrie!" The girl said with her bright smile.

Blake just stares at the girl that ruins her book with irritating look before she sighs, "Hello." Was all she said before she continues reading her now dirty book.

And so Naruto's Arc journey toward the Beacon Academy is filled with Nora's constant chattering about pancakes, hammers, pancakes, and… Sloth? Oh, and pancakes again. At least until a topic that will change the blond's world forever come out-

"Hey Naru-Naru, is that whiskers on your cheeks?"

"Whis-No! Its birthmarks! Birthmarks that look like whiskers!"

"Look like whiskers to me. Okay then! From now on, I dub thee as 'Kitty'!"

"WHY?!"

"Cause you look like one!"

-For the better, or worse.

 **XXX**

Lie Ren is not a selfish person by nature.

The tail-coat magenta eyed male is a humble person forged by his family since he was young, and his childhood filled with the bundle of eternal energy known as Nora Valkyrie has humble him even more so, and even made him into a patient person that perhaps could rival even the great sage in their hometown.

However, when his ginger childhood friend put her attention to another person, who has not yet manage to go insane or run away yet or tries to shut her up forcefully, he will take the rare opportunity of peace to do the thing he very much love in this world.

A nap.

He realize since long ago that taking a nap is not really a good hobby since it didn't accomplish anything but his egoistic and basic need of human desire. However, being stuck together with Nora who always seems to never rest made him realize that taking all the moment of peace to rest is a good course of action, hell, even his family agree with him!

Although it is only for a while, Ren had managed to grab a 20 minute nap, with Nora not once wake him in that course of time, as she is busy interaction with their new blond hair friend that seems to carry around a large metal luggage.

He's afraid at first that the blond would've turn violent when Nora, filled with the feeling of boredom, decided to rummaged his metal luggage and accidentally open a smoke container that she somehow mistaken for pancake syrup. He was glad to know that the accident only annoyed the blond and perhaps piss the girl reading a book across of him (Which he could sense from the cold hostility she's emitting).

From the looks of thing, the blond, Naruto Arc, seems to handle himself quite well despite meeting Nora for the first time. He hasn't turn insane yet or jumped off the plane, so it's a good job in Ren's book.

"WOOOW! It's amazing!"

And now back to reality.

Ren looks toward Nora and Naruto, both of them have their eyes sparkling like children as they stares upon the large castle like academy building of Beacon. Heck, Ren himself is impressed with the architecture when they landed, which is more impressive than in the pamphlet.

"This is so awesome!" Naruto said as he feels very pump up. So this is Beacon Academy! One of the best academies in remnant! The place where many heroes in the books came from! "I'm getting so pumped up!"

"Yeah! Let's wreck this place!" Nora suddenly declared while pumping her hand to the air, getting several ridicule looks from passing student.

"Nora, we're not here to wreck Beacon academy." Ren quickly destroy Nora's desire of wrecking something. "Hey, let's go get our luggage sorted out. You coming Naruto?"

"What? Oh, err… Well, this is my only luggage so…" The blond point out at his large fridge-like luggage. "I'll see you guys around?"

Ren nodded his head. "Then we will take our leave. Come on, Nora."

"Bye-Bye Kitty!" Nora said while waving her hand as she follows Ren.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

Naruto eyes glare deeply at the girl that called him such a… an unmanly name! He relaxed when his two new friends walk out of his field of vision. He sighs, "Well looks like it just you and me Bla-" He paused when he realized that Blake had disappeared somewhere. The blond sighs again.

"… Don't tell me she's still mad… It's not my fault her book got dirty…"

Slightly depressed of being left alone, the blond follows the path toward the academy like the rest of the new batch with a slump shoulder. Once again, the blond is alone in the cruel world of academic. "Man… If only Jaune was here then it'll be-"

A massive explosion shook the ground. Naruto eyes snaps quickly toward the source, his eyes widened. "An explosion?!" Then the childish sparkles appears in them once again, "AWESOME!" Then he waste no more time heading toward the direction while his imagination runs wild. What would he find? A monstrous grim attacked the academy? A mighty villain? A sneaky terrorist? Or better yea, A monstrous villainous grim AND a mighty sneaky terrorist!

"-eally sorry!"

"Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here?! Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?!"

"W-Well I…"

The blond paused as he blinks. Instead of finding the foe worthy of the blond's wrath, he found two girls in the middle of a small crate arguing with each other. Or more like the white one is scolding the red one on something.

"I'm really, REALLY sorry!"

"Sorry? Sorry is not enough! Don't you know how dangerous it is?!"

"Come on, give her a break already!"

Two pair of eyes snaps toward the sourced of the voice, spotting a blond hair male carrying a large… Is that a fridge?

"She already apologizes, right? I mean, sure she blow you up and stuff, but, uh… "The victim of the explosion glares dagger at him, " S-She apologized. Yeah." Naruto reasoning turns to mush as he try to defend the adorable looking red cloak girl from the scary looking white hair girl. His mind tries to find good reason of why the white hair girl shouldn't be pissed off anymore toward the red one.

But his brain just keeps giving him suggestion of using his weapons, explosives and even ripping out his shirt and shows them his manly chest.

….

He didn't know where, how and why the last options appeared.

"… What? Who are you?" The beautiful white hair girl snarls at the newcomer, when the blond looks closely her attire is consisted of a pale blue bolero jacket and a similar colored tight-length dress. "This isn't your problem! And why are you carrying a fridge anyway?!"

Naruto was taken a-back. "A-A Fridge!? This is not a fridge! This-" He gesture to the large metal back behind him, "Is my longtime companion, 'Lorekeeper'!" He said the last part with a dramatic tone as he goes into a silly pose.

"… You named your fridge Lorekeeper?"

"IT'S NOT A FRIDGE!"

"THEN WHY DOES IT LOOK LIKE ONE?!"

"Well I'm so sorry princess for not having a normal luggage like everyone else!"

The girl clenches her teeth. "Bah! Enough of this!" Her hand went to her pocket and she produce… A pamphlet? " You!" She turns her head toward the red hooded girl, who flinch under her gaze. "If you want to make it up to me, read this and stay away from me. And you!" She turns her head toward the blond, "Stay away from me." With that unfriendly final message, she turns on her heels and walk away, several men in suits, her butlers from the looks of things, follows closely behind.

"… What a jerkface." The blond mutters as he glare at the girl disappearing form.

"H-Hey… Excuse me…"

The blond turns to face the girl he had (somehow) managed to rescue. The shorter girl, who has black hair with hints of red in them and a pair of silver eyes and wore a black blouse with a skirt and red trimmings, complete with red cloak, is looking at him expectantly.

"Uh, well, uhm… Thanks for helping me." The girl said shyly while her eyes travel around, "So, uh, my name's Ruby, Ruby Rose."

Naruto looks at the girl for several second before his expression change into a (somewhat) suave like expression,"Arc. Naruto Arc." He introduced himself with a deep voice.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Sorry. Nice to meet you Ruby." He grins as he offers her his hand, which she took and shake with delight.

"So," He began as he continues his walk, this time with Ruby in tow, "What did you do to make her pissed off at you?"

The girl now known as Ruby chuckles nervously as she grip hold on her red cape, "I… Well, My sister, Yang, she uh, abandoned me and so I'm all alone now and-"

And so as the two walks Naruto is being crashed course on what had happened, with hands gesture that looks like Kung Fu and background sound she produces like 'boom' and 'bang!'. As Naruto stares in his new friend in slight amusement, he couldn't help but catches the robe she's wearing.

 _Red…_

"-then she explode-Naruto? You okay?" Ruby blinks as her new friend stares at her with a serious expression. "Uhh… Naruto?"

"You…" The blond began as he rub his chin in a 'wise-old man' style. "… Have an awesome cape…"

Ruby seems to be taken aback by the random statement, though she is slightly happy that someone else knows the awesomeness of her cape. "Oh, thanks!"

"You're welcome."

The two then walks in awkward silence, with both of them lacking the social skill they needed to start making conversation. She fidget as she tries her best to think of something to make thing not awkward, and so after a two minute brain storming she got an idea. She pulled her most prized and beautiful weapon, Crescent Rose, and letting it expand as it hit the ground. The weapon itself is taller than Ruby, and the sniper rifle that was fused with it made an intimidating sight indeed.

"So… I got this thing…" She gesture toward her weapon.

Naruto eyes widened and his mouth agape, which made Ruby dance in her mind for the genius idea of showing him her baby! "I… Is that a scythe…? With a sniper rifle…?"

Ruby grins grow wider as her eyes twinkles, "Yeah! Isn't she awesome!?A .50 Caliber Sniper Scythe! I made her myself, though I may have gone a bit overboard with the design…" She was taken aback when the blond just suddenly appeared like really close to her and begins inspecting her most prized baby with shining eyes.

"Uwaaaah! A sniper scythe! I've heard of this weapon in story books, but I never seen one before!" He then looks at the owner, "C… Can I touch it?"

Ruby consider it for a moment, she wouldn't just usually let anyone touch her baby like that, but considering he did just helped her and, could be consider one of her friends… "Sure, that's fine."

Slowly Naruto hands reach out toward the weapon, and when he touch it he slowly begin to trace the weapon softly as if he's touching a baby. "Wow… It feels so awesome… What metal is this made from?"

"Lightweight metal."

"Cool…"

"What about you, Naruto? What do you have?"

Naruto paused and blink at her, his hand stop caressing the weapon in her hand. "Hum… Well," He unshoulder 'Lorekeepr' and drop it to the ground, resulting in a loud 'thud', displaying its weight to the world, "It's not as fancy as your sniper scythe of anything…" He press a button and Lorekeeper 'hiss' as it slowly opens.

Ruby eyes widened as she saw what was inside the large fridge like luggage that Naruto seems to carry around. Hey eyes could spot some clothes, but it's not that what had gained her amazement. Dust, in all its glowy form, refines and unrefined, glows brightly inside the frid-she mean, the luggage. It's like a Dust shop in there!

Slowly the blond brought out two things, the first one being a heavy looking white gauntlet with some sort of attachment and the other one is what appeared to be a… Sword? Ruby, being the weapon geek she is, quickly scan the weapon the blond brought out. The sword is a katana from the looks of it, but the scabbard shape that's holding the sword looks like a gun, heck she even see a trigger and an ammo clip! But she didn't see anywhere he could fire a bullet from the scabbard though.

"This-" Naruto equip the single gauntlet he brought up on his left hand, "-is **Rho Aias** , the seven rings that covers the heaven." He shifts his finger and the attachment of the gauntlet suddenly transforms and creates a square shaped shield with an emblem of twin moon with a spiral in the middle. "It's a collapsible shield." The blond simplify.

"Ooooh." Ruby said as her eyes twinkles, her inner weapon geek slowly appearing.

"And the next, is the **Masamune** , a high frequency dust sword that let me cut thing reaaaly well." The blond slowly unsheathe the sword, leaving Ruby with wide eyes as she stares at the blade of the sword.

It's glowing red/orange in color, in all her life Ruby never seen a blade like that, let alone a high frequency dust sword! Now she really wants her Crescent Rose to be like that!

"So cool!" She suddenly appears in front of the blond, her eyes twinkles with absolute interest. "How did you make it?! How did you fuse the ores with dust and made it high frequency?!"

"Woah! Slow down Ruby!" The blond quickly unsheathe the sword to make sure he didn't accidentally cut them or anything. "I didn't made the weapon, my sister did."

Ruby blink, "You didn't'?"

"Nope. Everytime I tried to make a weapon it always ended up wrong or something blowing up. Like everytime I made a sword, it's always either too wimpy or the shape is weird, or the forgery blew up. There's also the time where I tried to make a gun, and it exploded on my face."

Ruby sweatdrop as the blond tell her about his experienced in weapon making. Never in all her life had would she known someone be such a bad luck in weapon making.

"-So my sister got fed up with me always blowing up her forge and always failing she suddenly said she'll made me weapons instead." The blond finishes, though he left out the part where he turn into his sister guinea pig for all of her weapons, though it's very cool testing out new weapons, they sometime blew up on him.

Which is no fun, at all. Though explosions are cool.

Ruby nods her head at the tale as she continue her walk while humming a random tune. Beacon academy is so cool! She could meet new people and their AWESOME weapons, some crappy girl and her exploding dust luggage, quite place where's there's almost no students except the-

Wait a minute.

Looking around, she sees that there's no other student in this place aside from them. "Uhh… Naruto, you know where we're going?"

Naruto open his mouth as he put all of his equipment's inside Lorekeeper,"… Actually, I have no idea."

"… Damn it."

 **To be continued…**

 **Alright folks! That's cut for chapter one! Now let me tell you something important,** **JAUNE EXISTS AND HE WILL APPEAR! SOMEDAY!** **So for those Jaune lovers out there, have no worry! Also, about the pairing, please put requests in the review so I might do it, okay?**

 **I REPEAT, REQUEST YOU PAIRING IN THE REVIEW! INCLUDING WHO SHOULD I PAIR JAUNE WITH? PYRRHA? NO ONE?**

 **Well, that's it from me, I hope you all have good days and review!**


	2. Emerald Forest, Pt1

**Hello good readers! I hope I didn't make you all wait long for this. Before we begin, let me thank all of you who had reviewed this story, thank you! You guys rock! Now, this is the part 1 of chapter 2, I planned it to make it into one, but the length will be… epic in size, and I don't know if any of you like that so I split it to two!**

 **Also, here is the pairing poll:**

 **Pairing: (For Naruto)**

 **Ruby: 13**

 **Yang: 14**

 **Blake: 14**

 **Weiss: 8**

 **Pyrrha: 17**

 **Nora: 8**

 **Velvet: 9**

 **Coco: 8**

 **Sun: 1**

 **Neo: 6**

 **Arc sisters: 1**

 **Look at that! Pyrrha is in the league! Who would've thought she'll be that popular? Now, Each review that vote 'harem', I will put a single point on every girls, so choose wisely as you may increase points on the girls you don't want, Muahahahaha.**

 **Also, seems that someone actually voted for a SunXNaruto bromance, I… do not question someone else sexuality, but… I'm just surprised, you know? I'm imagining someone picking Ren, not Sun, but eh, each to their own.**

 **Another thing is that I'm having a hard time deciding team for Naruto. I mean, the naming system of RWBY is a bit… annoying, to say the least. I have a team ready though, just in case, so you guys don't have to worry. BUT! I accept suggestion, so lay it on me!**

 **WARNING! This chapter contain dark scene, it is slightly important so I suggest you don't' skip it, but you have been warned!**

 **Well anyway, on to the story!**

 **XXX**

Yang Xiao Lang is worried.

She came to Beacon Academy with her beloved younger sister Ruby, who somehow against all odd manages to enter this place two years early, and she could be no more proud to her. However, despite her little sister skill as a huntress and weapons crafter, she is by all mean a socially awkward person with the same level of shyness matching her it.

And so she plan to force her sister to make friends by going sightseeing with her friends and leaving Ruby all by her loneself. No matter how bad her sister social skill is, she will by some point make some friend, hell she even wouldn't even care if Ruby's befriend an old man, as long as it's a friend.

However, all the other students of their batch had arrived to the auditorium like ten minutes ago, and she has no luck whatsoever finding her sister in this place. Her big sister side has started to get worried at first but decided to wait, but when the headmaster had suddenly appeared and made one of the most not-so motivating speeches she ever heard, she's starting to get horrified of Ruby's wellbeing.

When the headmaster had done his 'not-so' motivating speech, Yang turn around toward the entrance to search for her missing little sister. Her mind's already playing all kind of bad scenes involving Ruby, from being kidnaped by an evil, crocodile/turtle hybrid grim to her being saved by a fat, mustache red plumber with exotic accent.

She doesn't know why, but imagining her sister being saved by a guy like that frightened her.

Before she could make it five steps toward the entrance, the double door entrance blew open and a spiky blond hair student carrying… Is that a giant fridge? Came bursting in, with someone she's looking for in tow sitting calmly on top of the fridge.

"RUBY!"

The red riding hood snaps her gaze toward the call, "YANG!" She jumps off of the large fridge and quickly run toward her sibling, and before she knows it Yang had her in a very tight bear hug.

"Oh Ruby! I was so worried! Where were you?!"

"Yang… Too tight… Let go…" Ruby manages to squeeze out before her big sister drop her down to the floor, where she wince and gasp for the oh so precious, precious air. Ruby will not take you for granted again.

"Seriously, where have you been? Do you know how worried I was?"

"I'm not a kid, Yang, I can handle myself. But more importantly…" Ruby stood up and began to hitting Yang in childish manners, "You JERK! Why did you leave me like that?! If you haven't left me I wouldn't have crashed into that crappy girl luggage and exploded!"

"Come on, it couldn't be that bad, right? I mean, there's no way you could've exploded just by hitting someone's luggage." Her sister, despite how much Yang loves her, usually tends to overreact to things, so she's quite skeptical about the story.

"No! I really exploded in front of the school! And there was some fire… and…" Ruby rubs her chin in thought, "And I think some ice?"

Yang smiles, "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Hah I wish! If it weren't for… Oh yeah! Yang, meet my NEW FRIEND who DOESN'T DITCH me, Naruto!" Ruby suddenly introduced the fridge carrying person, who is watching the siblings exchange in a somewhat awkward manner. "And Naruto, this is Yang! My jerk of a big sis!"

When the blond first lay eyes upon the so called 'big sister' of Ruby, the words 'sexy' and 'wild' quickly fills his brain and the mental image it keep producing doesn't exactly help the blond maintaining his 'neutral expression, and he is using his mental power to hold down the blush to make himself as normal and neutral as possible.

He can't help it; he's a growing hormonal teen! Give him some slack!

He sweatdrop when he feel both of the sisters eyes are upon him, one of them in suspicion and the other in a hopeful puppy like gaze. "Uh… Hi." He awkwardly said while waving his hand in greeting. "Naruto Arc, Ruby's uh… new friend! Yup! And uh, I like your hair." Naruto cringe a bit at the last comment. _"Very smooth Naruto. Now she'll think you're some sort of creep or something. Big sis Alice will be proud."_

Now under normal circumstances, she'll be somewhat flatter that someone calls her hair beautiful. However, this orange wearing fridge carrying person is with her little sister when they arrived here in a late fashion. So it is her duty as the proud big sister to be suspicious of this person-Is that whiskers on his cheeks?

Shaking her head, she quickly asks the first question that came to mind.

"What's with the fridge?"

And the world exploded.

"IT'S NOT A FRIDGE!"

"It's Lorekeeper, actually." Ruby informed.

Yang raises an eyebrow, "You named your fridge Lorekeeper?"

"I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT A FRIDGE! IT'S A METAL LUGGAGE!" Now Naruto is beginning to get pissed off.

Yang's mouth went into an 'O', "Ooooh… It looks like a fridge to me."

Naruto grits his teeth's as he tries to stop himself to not strangle this blond hair busty girl! How dare she call his eternal companion a fridge! It's an insult to every metal luggage everywhere! He knows Lorekeeper is big looking fridge like luggage, but it isn't a fridge!

And the fact that everyone kept mistaking Lorekeeper for a fridge today is just pissing him off!

Before the blond could do anything he'll regret, a loud cough gains all of their attention.

" ... May I have your attention?"

Both Naruto and Ruby went stiff as they slowly look toward the witch like woman that seems to emanate aura of 'Respect me, or else'. It's a very scary aura for Ruby and Naruto, both who had witness first hand of her rage.

Glynda Goodwitch, in all her professor glory stares sternly toward the two initiates. "It has come to my attention that you two were late at the ceremony, and we in Beacon does not value such… tardiness. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"W-Well… we…" Ruby mumbles trying to find a good reason that will get them less punishment. It's not their fault that the academy has such wide ground and tricky turns!

"It's my entire fault." All eyes turn toward the spiky blond hair initiate, who is grinning sheepishly at the professor. "I uhm, I managed to get both of us lost and I uh, didn't listen to Ruby's insistent that the ceremony was here so…" He bow his head, "… I'm very sorry, ."

Ruby and Yang eyes are wide at the blond explanation while Glynda's twitch in annoyance, "It's Goodwitch, not 'Witcher'." She cough, "So you're saying it's all your fault?"

Naruto grin at her, "Yup."

"I see…" She closed her eyes, and the blond male already preparing himself for the worse of all punishment the stern teacher could muster, "Very well... I hope this will not happen again. I will let it pass this time."

""Eh?!""

Both of them stare in surprised at the professor as she walks away, leaving the three students to themselves.

"Huh… She let it pass?" A smile broke out on Naruto's face, "Man! I though she's going to make me clean the toilet for the rest of my study here!"

"H-Hey Naruto!" Ruby quickly grab the blond's attention, "Why did you do that?! You could've-"

"Pssh! I'm Naruto Arc! The knight in orange armor that protect the innocent!" The blond declares loudly as he tap his chest with his thumb, "If I can't protect my friend, then what kind of knight am I?!"

"B-But…"

"It's fine Ruby." Yang put Ruby's on a headlock, "That's what friends do. Help each other. That's why you need lots of them!" She lectures while ignoring the complaint from her little sister.

"I get it already! Let me go!" The big sister complied and let the red hood girl go.

"And as for you, …" Yang walks close toward Naruto, maybe a bit too close for the blond male's comfort, she lean forward and whispers, "You've protect my little sis and I think you deserve a reward…"

And Naruto self-control exploded.

"GAAAH!" Naruto backed away from the surprised sisters, his face red from embarrassment, "S-SORYIGOTTOGO!" With those very quick words the blond sprint away from them and into the crowds of students, though his large luggage is still visible.

"…"

"…"

"… Pfft, Ahahahahahaha!" Yang laughs as she holds her stomach, "Oh my Oum! Did you see his expression?!"

"Y-Yang! Stop teasing my friend away!" Ruby complaints.

"Haha… Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Oh she found something fun to do beside teasing her little sis. Naruto Arc huh? Well prepare yourself, you source of entertainment! Yang Xiao Lang is here to play!

… That sounds a bit wrong, but whatever.

Now if she could only make Ruby stop kicking her leg.

 **XXX**

"Headmaster, I'm coming in."

Professor Ozpin looks toward the door and see Glynda walking in while holding several stack of paper. "Hello Glynda," He greeted as his eyes went back to the scroll he's holding. "So, how was our new batch?"

"They're just like any other batch. Lack discipline." Glynda answered in a matter of fact tone.

Ozpin chuckles, "Then what about ?" He asks again, straight to the point this time.

Glynda stares at the headmaster as she drops the file on his desk, "… He looks exactly like him, but he acts a lot like her, for example his lack of skill in the lying department."

"That he did." The headmaster chuckles again.

"And his Aura," Glynda continues, "It's massive. Larger than we expected."

"Is that so?" Ozpin lean back to his chair, "It seems that he inherited Kushina's massive Aura reserve and if train properly, he will be a great huntsman. Maybe even the best we will see in the new generation." He looks up toward the ceiling. "Perhaps… He's our hope to end _it_."

"But… Are you sure? He has potential sure, but-"

"Glynda, that boy is an Uzumaki, no matter what he cannot escape that fact and we cannot ignore it. It is his fate to finish what his clan has started, and it will be our duty to make sure he is ready." He looks toward Glynda with mixed emotion, "I know it sound cold, but we have no choice. The Arc realized that they cannot hold him back to his calling, and so they let him go."

Glynda was silent for a minute before she slowly nods, "… I understand."

"Good." Ozpin nods, "I also want to see him grow, molding his potential to the very limit. And perhaps he might surpass us one day, and maybe even his parents. But until that time, the Academy will be his training ground."

"I understand."

"Good, now how about some coffee? I just brew it."

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself."

 **XXX**

"Oh come on sis! Lighten up!"

Ruby ignores her sister in favor of writing a letter for her friends back in Signal. She heard her sister sigh and then begin to poke her on the rib multiple times.

"Come on, Rub, don't stay mad at me."

"How can I not?!" Ruby snap, "First you ditch me and then you scared off my new friend!"

"It's not like I want to scare him off…"

Ruby just puff her cheek in anger and went back to write her letter. "I'm still mad at you."

"Oh come on sis," Yang knew from experience that Ruby won't stay mad at her long, especially if she bribes her with cookies. Though Yang did find her sister angry and sulky act quite cute. "Look around! We're like in a super big slumber party! Don't be all angry and gloomy!"

"I don't think dad will approve all the boys here."

"Oh I know I do." Yang purr in delight as she watch the many males who prefer to sleep topless, or who want to impress the girls with their bare chest. It's free eye candies, who was she to deny it?

As she watch the free show in front of her, her eyes widened when a familiar face walk by. "Hey Ruby look, It's Naruto."

The said girl, who is ignoring her sister, quickly moves her gaze toward the area her sister is looking and behold, Naruto, in all of his blond glory, is walking by wearing a loose dark orange yukata with multiple toads printed on it, but what got the most of her attention is the fact that he's wearing a weird creature like sleeping hat with big buck tooth. What the heck is that thing? A seal?

She watch as the blond walks toward a black hair girl who is also wearing a yukata, but black in color. She's reading a book, but looks up when the blond walks toward her and greet her with a grin. Seems like they know each other.

Yang, who is also observing, decides this is a good chance for Ruby to have one more friend in this school. After all, a friend friends, is a friend you have not yet meet! She stood up and grabs Ruby by the arm, "Come on Ruby, let's go over there!"

"W-What?! Why?!" The less stronger girl asks as she's being drag by the older girl.

"Come on, it'll be fine! I have to apologize to him." She said with an assuring smile. Of course, she's lying about apologizing to the blond, but Ruby is a pretty gullible person, and by saying that she's sure that her sister will relent and go with her.

The thing she'll do for her adorable sister…

 **XXX**

Blake Beladona is just trying to find peace.

After the whole escapade on the plane, she had managed to retreat herself away from the ginger girl that _defile_ her baby. Then she spent most of her time cleaning it gently, away from prying eyes and people that have grenades.

She had seen her new acquaintance after the headmaster speech, from the time of his arrival with an unfamiliar girl riding his luggage it seems that he had managed to made a new acquaintance, and she's somewhat glad.

She felt slightly guilty of leaving him without any words of goodbye, but she just wants to find peace and clean her baby, and she don't think the blond will provide them at that moment.

When night time came, she take a quick shower and change into her comfortable sleeping wear, a simple black loose yukata. She doesn't exactly like the fact that they all share the sleeping place on the great dorm, the smell of sweat could get overbearing sometime.

And now she's doing her nighttime reading, a simple book enough to satisfy her literature need before going to bed-

"Ah! Blake!"

Blake shifts her yellow eyes toward the incoming figure. Naruto Arc, in all of his toad design yukata glory heading to her way. He doesn't bring his luggage this time, so she doesn't think he'll accidentally produce a bomb out of nowhere and blow it up in front of her face again, though technically it's that ginger hair fault.

She lowers her book a bit to get a better look and to stay somewhat polite. The blond is a bit… loud? For her taste from what his interaction to that Nora girl they met. But he has this… Comfortable aura that he seems to be emitting.

"Hey! We meet again!" Naruto greeted with a grin. From the fresh smell of mango on his person he probably just finished showering.

"Good evening." She greeted back, "I take it the day's been kind to you?"

"Well, it's… interesting, I guess?" He did technically save that red hooded scythe using girl from that white hair girl, and then they spent a bit too much time ogling each other weapons and late getting toward the auditorium.

Wait, that sounds a bit weird.

"Interesting?"

"Well you know, saving someone that exploded from an irritating person."

Blake raise an eyebrow at that, but decide to leave it at that and continue to read her book, leaving the blond standing there.

An awkward silence soon to follow.

His eyes wonder slightly lower toward her free legs, which are showing themselves to the world.

 _She has great legs._

The blond quickly shakes his head to clear the blush on the cheek. Bad Naruto! Bad! One would think that living with seven sisters would've make someone immune to womanly charm, but he's a growing teen, damn it! He can't help it!

The blond clear his throat, "So ah, I'm sorry about before, Blake."

The black hair girl lowers her book again, "Sorry?"

"You know, the bomb?"

"Ah, don't worry about it." She responded, "It's not really your fault." It's technically that Nora girl fault.

"But still-"

"Helloooo!"

Both of the students turn their head toward a waving busty blond wearing orange tank top and a short dragging a black hair girl with her. Blake spots Naruto backing up a bit and his eyes shifts slightly to the side with a light blush.

The blond clear his throat to get his bearing, which he did so somehow, "Hello Yang, Ruby." He greeted the two of them.

Being a young hormonal teen, the blond couldn't help but to notice the assets of the female's companion he's with right now. He thank Oum up there that Ruby, unlike her sister, wear something adorable instead of sexy one. He doesn't think he can handle two Yang at the same time.

"Hey there, whiskers." Yang greets the blond, her younger sister follow with a 'Hey Naruto'. "Mind introducing us to your friend?"

The blond blink, "Huh? Oh! Let me introduce you! This is Blake!" The blond introduced with a smile as he turn toward the book reader, "Blake, this are Ruby," He gesture to the black hair girl, "And Yang." He gesture to the blond one.

"Hello, Blake." Yang wave her hand as she nudge Ruby with her free hand.

"Ah! H-Hello, Blake. I'm Ruby Rose! B-But ah, Naruto already introduce me huh? So, uh…" Yang almost face palm herself at the awkwardness of this.

"… Uh yeah. Nice to meet you." This is getting a bit too loud for her taste. "But I'm trying to read this book here so-"

"Book? What's it about?" Surprisingly it was Ruby.

"What?" That question seems to take her by surprise. "Oh, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for dominance."

Yang look at her with a slightly awkward expression at the bleak answered. "That's… interesting."

Naruto smiles as he watch all of his new friends interact with each other. His mother is right! Strangers are friends he has not yet meet. Heck, his sisters would've been proud that somehow Naruto had managed to have so many friends in one day!

Though some of them might not be happy that most of them are female's.

"Will you people keep it down? Some of us are trying to get some sleep her-You!"

A loud sound snaps Naruto out of his mind as he look toward the source, "You!" He yelled out as he point toward the white hair girl.

"Not again!" Ruby suddenly said as she leaps toward Yang.

"It's you two dolts again!" The girl said as she glares to both Naruto and Ruby. "I should've known you two would make such ruckus!"

"Well sorry to ruin your beauty sleep, princess." Naruto said as he glares back to the girl.

She growls, "I am not a princess! I'm Weiss Schnee, mark it up in that thick skull of yours!"

Several realizations lift up on several people face while Naruto is pondering why that name sound so familiar. Schnee… Then he gasps, "Does your family run the turnip exports on Atlas?!"

Several face look at the blond with a 'Are you kidding me?' face, while Ruby look toward Weiss with a surprise face. "Really?!" She asked.

"Wha-?! No! The Schnee Company runs dust trade! Not turnip!" What the hell does this dunce even talk about?

"Really? Are you sure it's not cabbage?"

"It's not! And you said turnip a second ago!"

Yang, Ruby and Blake watch as the two of them argue, more specifically Naruto saying something that makes the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company riled up.

"… You know her, sis?" Yang asks the girl.

"Yeah… She's the one I blew up."

"Eh? You really blew up?"

"I did! Didn't I tell you that?!"

Blake watch as the pair argues loudly, and somehow five minute later the arguments turn into a full scale pillow wars as the other students, who is finally being fed up with all the loud noise, decided to throw a pillow toward Naruto, and well, the blond retaliate and it happened.

Pillows, blankets, dirty socks and even underwears starts to fly as the initiates begin the ever first pillow war in the Beacon Academy.

Blake only sighs in annoyance and decide to end it all by blowing the candle, letting darkness cover the room.

 **XXX**

 **Somewhere on Remnant…**

The city was silent.

A dark hulking figure walks slowly on the dark quite street. No other life sign aside from this dark figure and crows that inhabit this place could be seen. The creature pause every few steps or so to look around, to find someone or something stupid enough to walk near it.

The hulking figure is a large dark human like figure, towering over twenty feet tall. A white bone like mask covers its face, and the same thing also on its hands and chest, with spikes could be seen on its back and arms. The creature pair of arms are long, reaching to the ground. It walks slowly with the help of the arms, like a gorilla.

The dark grimm walks with strong presence, as if nothing in this world can kill it.

The grimm suddenly paused in its steps. It let out a low growl as its body tense.

In front of it, stood a knight. White silver armor stood out from the dark and bleak nature of the place. A white silver helmet covers the knight face and a towering silver kite shield with two yellow crescent moons insignia stood by the knight side and on his free hand a long silver sword, shining even in this dark atmosphere.

The grimm let out a might roar as it charge, its massive hand raise to the air to strike its foe. The knight only shifts its shield in front of him as the grimm strike upon it.

The dark creature was taken by surprised when its hand suddenly was repeled back when it touched the shield, and before it knows what's going on a swift and quick strike find itself on the grimm neck. The grimm choke as the sword free itself from its neck, and then slowly the mighty grimm fell down to the ground.

The knight watch as the body of the grimm slowly disintegrate itself and nothing remain of the body.

"Wow, this is the first time I've seen someone kill a **Hulker** that simple." A voice said behind the knight.

The silver knight slowly turns his head toward the voice, finding a man wearing a black tuxedo and a black mafia like hat leaning on a nearby wall. A single cigarette could be seen between his lips.

"Dominix." The knight greeted with a soft and feminim voice.

The man puff out a smoke, "Evening, Joan." He said as he grin, "And I told you, call me Dom."

The knight slowly grabs her silver helmet and frees her head from the containment, letting free of her long blond hair to fall to her back. Blue eyes stares at the black suit man with unknown emotion. "Well, Dom, what can I help you with?" She asked, her voice sound cheerful.

Dom takes another puff at his smoke, "Well, Paladin Joan Arc, the **Church of Healing** summon you back. Seems like you're done for today hunting."

"… Is that so? Thank you for telling me, I shall go back." Joan said as she walks toward the opposite direction where the grimm came from.

"You seem a bit more cheerful today, Joan. Something good happened?"

Hearing that, Joan seems to brighten, "Why yes, actually! My little brother had finally managed to enter Beacon Academy!" She said with a happy voice, "Oh I'm so proud of him!" She squeals.

Dom sweatdrop at seeing the mighty female knight of the Healing Church squealing like fan girl, "Beacon huh? So he'll be a huntsman then?"

"Yes! Oh I miss him already! I hope he bring all of his stuff with him!"

Dom only watches as the lady knight begins on her rant about her little brother. A dotting sister indeed. "Say Joan, why didn't you send your brother to the church instead?"

She stops, and her cheerful mood disappeared. "You know I could never do that." She shook her head, "The life of the church is not something for him. Their ideals are different; Naruto will never like it here."

Dom just shrugs his shoulder, it's not like it matters to him. "Fair enough."

"And I trust this word will not reach the church?" Joan suddenly asks, her voice cold and emotionless, far different than before.

"Hey calm down. You know me long enough, I won't rat you out. My mouth are sealed." He uses a 'zip' like motion on his mouth.

Then her face change instantly to happy again, a smile of a thousand sun, "Good! Now, let's go back!"

The man watch as Joan walks away. The Church of Healing does not take kindly upon its members not seeing the organization they're in as 'absolute good'. He could rat Joan out, but he, and everyone that knew 'Joan Arc', knows that crossing her mean that you won't come out without a scar. That is IF you come out alive at all.

A scary woman, that Arc.

 **XXX**

Morning came into Beacon Academy, and signs of activity could be seen among the initiates.

In the academy cafeteria which is especially lively, a beautiful red hair girl eats her breakfast alone in an empty table. Her unique and foreign bronze armor attire is a sign of her not from around here.

" _Look, it's her…"_

Her body flinches slightly when she heard the voice knowingly directed at her, if all the eyes staring at her are any indication.

" _That's really her?"_

" _Yeah, Pyrrha Nikos, winner of Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row…"_

" _Woah. Seriously?"_

" _Yeah man. Just look at her! She's way out of our league."_

Her hand grip tightens, but she continues on her activity of eating her breakfast. She's used to it, this kind of treatment. Being isolated because of her tittle as the champion of the Mistral Tournament four years in a row, but that won't stop her. She will become a huntsman, one way or another-

"Hey, this seat taken?"

Pyrrha head snaps toward the direction of the voice, finding a unfamiliar spiky blond hair student, grinning at her with a carefree expression. He's holding a tray of food and wears interesting orange attire.

Did… He just asks if the seat on her table's taken?

"Uh… Is it taken? If so…"

Snapping back to reality, Pyrrha shakes her head. "Oh no! It's free."

Accepting the answered, the blond sit down in front of Pyrrha as he hums a random cheery tune. Pyrrha green eyes looks at the food the blond brought and she blink at the sheer amount of it. The blond, not sensing the bewilderment of the girl in front of him, begin to eat the tall amount of pancakes he brought.

It took the blond 3 minutes as he devoured half of the pancakes tower on his plate. One thing Pyrrha noticed though; is that the blond has bad table manners, if him eating slightly wild is any indication.

Sensing the blond being watches, he gulps down the pancake in his mouth and look at the watcher. "Is something wrong?"

Pyrrha blush slightly of being caught watching him scramble to find excuse, "Oh! No, uh it's just that I'm impressed of how many food you brought." Nice excuse, she mentally pats herself in the back.

The blond sees to accept the answered. "Oh well, I'm always a heavy eater, so this is a usual thing for me!" He pats his stomach, "I'm a growing boy, after all!"

Pyrrha watches the blond with slight amusement, "Is that so? Ah, I'm Pyrrha Nikos. It's nice to meet you." She offers her hand, which the blond stare in surprise for several second before he took it with a grin.

"Arc, Naruto Arc! Nice to meet you!" Then he added, "I like your hair by the way."

Pyrrha blink, "What? Oh, why thank you." She said with slight blush. Someone complementing her red hair is a new thing, a _boy_ complementing it is even more so, if you don't count her father, that is.

Then the two continue with their breakfast, with small chats here and there in between. Pyrrha is glad that someone treating her the same even when she mention her name, she kinda missed this kind of thing.

As for Naruto, the name Pyrrha Nikos seems kinda familiar, but he dismissed it instantly and mentally pats himself in the back for making a new friend! A female friend! A female red head friend!

It was a peaceful moment until someone crash into the back of Naruto.

"KITTY!" Nora greeted her blond friend, "We meet again!"

"Who are you calling kitty?!"

"Nora, stop bothering him." Ren said appearing behind his childhood friend, "And good morning, Naruto."

"Hey Ren-HEY THAT'S MINE!"

"Haha! Too slow Kitty!" Nora said as she snatches what remain of the blond pancakes. "All fair in war for pancakes!"

"That makes no sense! And you still have yours!"

Pyrrha watches in amusement as Naruto and the ginger hair girl begin on a pancakes stealing war, with the ginger hair winning. She look to the side when she hears the sound of food tray being drop to the table beside her.

"Please don't mind them." The black hair boy said as he took a seat beside her. "I'm Lie Ren, and that's Nora Valkyrie."

"Ah, I'm Pyrrha Nikos, nice to meet you."

She sees that a look of realization came to Ren face before it disappears completely; it's as if he doesn't really care either way of who she is.

"Get back here!"

"Haha! Come and catch me if you can, slow poke!"

Well, at least it'll be an interesting day. That Pyrrha could be sure of.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

"Oh crap! It's Miss Witcher!"

"It's Goodwitch! ! ! Please sit down and eat your breakfast!"

Both Pyrrha and Ren sweatdrop as Naruto and Nora got caught and reprimanded by the blond teacher.

 **XXX**

Naruto is in a good mood today.

Aside of being scolded by the blond professor (Which took longer than necessary) and his remaining pancakes stolen by Nora, he had made a new friend today! A female red head to boot! And today is (According to Ren) the practical exam before they become Beacon students! And if there's practical in it, that mean they'll have to use their weapons! And Naruto looovee to use his weapons!

Ren, Nora and Pyrrha had gone ahead to the meeting place, leaving the blond alone in the locker room to tinker with his equipment's. Now, what equipment should he bring? The standard? Long range? Or-

"Well someone seems to be in a good mood."

Naruto look behind him and saw two familiar sisters, "Hey Yang, Ruby." He greeted and then went back to Lorekeeper, which he put in front of his official locker. "How could I not be in a good mood? Today is a practical exam! It means that I can show off my babies to the world!"

"I can totally understand that!" Ruby chirped in quickly, "Showing off your weapons has like the best feeling!"

"I know, right?!"

"Alright enough you two," Yang cut in before the two of them could go on a rant of how awesome weapons are, "Naruto, hurry it up or we'll be late to the initiations."

"Okay, wait a minute." Making his decision the blond quickly grab Rho Aias and Masamune, and then he grabs several grey colored glass cylinders with different colors and a grenade pin on top of them. He put the grenades in his belt pouch, "Alright, I'm set." He closed Lorekeeper and press several buttons on the keypad. "Okay, let's go! To infinity!"

"-And beyond!" Ruby finished.

Yang just shook her head in amusement.

 **XXX**

"For years you have train to become warriors. "

All of the initiates stare at the headmaster, all of them standing on the Cliffside overlooking the forest below them. Everyone of them has mixed emotions, but one emotion is clear even among the mix: Determination.

"-And today your ability will be evaluated in the Emerald forest." He gesture to the forest behind him.

"Now," Glynda, who accompanied the headmaster, continues, "I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors of the assignment of team. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion," She pause as she look at the initiates, "Each of you will be given a teammates; today."

Naruto heard Ruby groan cutely at that. He himself twitches his eye at the revelation.

Ozpin then continues the explanation, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time in Beacon. So it will be in your best interest to be with someone you could work well with."

Ruby groan, this time join by Naruto.

"-That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the last 4 years."

Both Ruby and Naruto world broke at that even more shocking revelation. ""What?!""

"After you partnered up, make your way to the Northern end to the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die."

Everyone was silent when Ozpin said that, a cruel, and yet accurate advice.

Ozpin continue, "You will be monitored and graded during the duration of your initiations, but our instructor will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pairs must choose one, and return atop of the cliff. You will guard that item, as with your standing, and we will grade you appropriately." He look around, "Are there any question?"

None raise their hand.

"Good! Now take your position!"

One by one the initiates were thrown into the forest by the pad bellow them. Naruto sees that Nora, who is screaming in joy when she was thrown, Ren with his twin green pistols, Yang, who wear a pair of wicker sunglasses before being thrown, and Ruby who gives him a grin and flew to the air.

Naruto? Well, he just pumps his hand to the air as he was propelled toward the forest screaming "ARCAMKNIIIGHTTT!" along the way.

Both the professors' watches as the initiates flew toward the forest, Ozpin, with his trusty coffee mug, take a sip, "It's up to them now…"

 **XXX**

From the air Naruto Arc could make out several of his friends doing awesome stunts as their landing strategy. Though he cringe when he saw Ruby crashing into a random, innocent black bird.

Poor birdie. May its soul rest in peace.

The spiky blond shifts himself on the air to make sure his legs landed first. _'Alright, now…'_ The blond close his eyes as golden aura slowly emits from his body and covers them as his body fall to the ground because of gravity.

A loud explosion was heard as the blond crashed down into the ground, causing a small crater in his wake.

"Man! Now that's a landing!" The blond laugh as he climb out of the small crater he made from his landing. "Now to find that relic-"The blond paused as several red eyes glaring at him from the darkness of the surrounding forest. "Huh. What do you know? Action from the get go! Heck yeah!"

The creatures slowly crawl out of the bushes, dark werewolves creatures with white mask as its face and sharp looking claws, **Beowolves**. They growl at the grinning blond and of them lunged toward him.

The blond simply dodge to the side to evade the claw and his right hand went to Masamune's hilt and, with quick precision the blond unsheathes the katana and slash the first grimm on the torso with a clean cut, cutting it to two.

High Frequency Dust blade cuts REALLY well.

Another Beowolf lunged from the left which were blocked and bashed away by Rho Aias, an orange blade cleave through its head a second later. A third Beawolf charge with a growl and the blond easily dispatch the grimm with a swift slash to the torso.

"Man, you guys are slower than my sisters!" The blond laugh as he kills another one. "Come on, is that the best you guys can do?"

The remaining grimm whimpers in fright as one of their kind fell once more to the blond swordsman. Making their decision, the remaining grimm quickly scamper away into the forest.

"Wha-?! Hey come back!" The blond pout as he watches the grimm disappeared into the forest. "Damn… There goes the prey." He sighs in disappointment. "Now…" The blond looks up toward the blue sky.

"Where the hell is north?"

 **XXXWARNING! DARK MATERIAL AHEAD!XXX**

They run.

A pair of girls, one in black hair and the other in brown hair, run through the forest like their life depends on it.

 _Cause it does._ The brown hair girl mind said. She girths her teeth as she holds out against the pain on her legs from running so much. She saw her partner stumbling slightly but continue her run, fear is a great motivator.

After five minute of more running the two finally pause to take a break, resting underneath a giant old tree.

"I… I think we lost it." The black hair one said as she pants.

"W-We can't be sure! We need to go now!" The brown hair girl said to her partner, though she's as tired as her. "It'll catch us otherwise!"

"Wait… Let me catch my breath…" The black hair girl then looks at her partner horror expression. "Hey… What's wrong with you-"

" **Grrr…"**

Slowly the black hair girl turn behind her, and there to behold, stood their worst nightmare made real.

It's dark, and its size is far larger than any **Ursa** , the bear type grimm, they had ever seen. A white bone like armor covers its face, chest, arms and legs. Large spikes could be seen coming out of the grimm's back.

The dark hair girl quickly try to pull out her weapon but a large armored hand smack the girl, her bones breaks in a sickening crack and her body flew against another old tree that cracked by the impact.

The brown hair girl could only stare in horror at the broken body of her partner falling down to the ground. Slowly she turns back and stares at the giant grimm, her leg failing her as she fell to the ground. "Help… HEEEELLLLPPP!" She screams, her tears and urine came out uncontrollably. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELPP!" In last desperate attempt of survival, she brought out her pistol and fires all the round on the grimm.

The grimm pay no heed to the scream of help nor to the bullets that bounce off its armor, the grimm growl and it lunged forward.

And a sickening crunch was all that heard in the now silence forest.

 **XXX**

It was too late.

When Naruto Arc heard the scream for help he immedietly rush forward toward the direction. Using his Aura he enhance his speed as he dash toward the source, his heart bursting with worry and fear.

And when the sound stops, his heart missed a beat.

It was too late.

He knew deep down it was too late. And yet he only quickened his pace toward the source, his mind praying to whatever or whoever up there that the person asking for help is safe.

It was too late.

When he arrived at the scene, it was a messed. Crimson red blood splattered everywhere, on the ground, on the tree… Then he saw it, a broken body underneath an old tree, and a giant Ursa like creature but far bigger, is feasting upon something.

 _An Armored Major Ursa._ Naruto minds quickly identified the creature. _There's an armored Major Ursa in the forest._

As if sensing something new on the vicinity, the large grimm turn around to face the blond, its face bloodied from its meal and a leg could be seen dangling from inside its mouth. The Major Ursa growl as it let go the leg in its mouth.

It was too late.

Something snaps inside Naruto's head as reality hit him, the reality that two people are dead, two people that could be his friends someday, two people that could be heroes in the future.

"… RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Naruto roar out as he charges toward the Ursa, golden aura surrounding his entire body. The blond left hand finger grip the trigger on his sword sheath.

The Ursa roar also, accepting the challenged as it charge forward.

When the grimm are closer the blond pulled the trigger as a loud 'Bang!' resonated through the forest, the katana was propelled forward out of the sheath and in precise moment the blond grab the sword in midair and he slash.

The major ursa growl in pain as the glowing blade wounded its stomach. The grimm quickly turn around to face the blond, only to find a grenade flying in front of its face.

 ***Boom!***

The blond did not relent as he charge once more and, with aura enhance speed, he propelled himself toward the Ursa and deliver a series of slashes toward the unarmored body parts of the grimm, like the stomach area, the legs and the armpits.

The grimm growl and swept its large hand in an arc, hitting the blond side and throwing him to the side.

Grunting in pain, the blond quickly recover and manage to roll away just in time to evade a strike from the Ursa grimm. For its size and armored body, the creature is faster than the blond expected.

As Naruto prepared to counter one of the Ursa charge again, a pink love shaped grenade suddenly appeared out of nowhere and exploded on the grimm's face.

"Naruto!" Nora called, appearing from the forest carrying a grenade launcher. "Are you okay?!"

"Nora?!" He can't believe he met the ginger, pancake stealing girl of all people in the forest. He shook his head, personal vendetta later; he can't look at a gift horse in the mouth, for now he need all the help he can get. "Nora! Distract it!"

"Okay!" She continued to fire her love shaped grenade at the grimm face, it didn't do much, but it's enough for Naruto.

Focusing his aura on his legs, the blond propelled forward, leaving small crater in its wake, and in a swift strike he cleaves both of the hamstring legs of the Ursa as it topple down. Not losing any momentum the blond step on the fallen body of the grimm and attack the one critical unarmored place of the Ursa.

The neck.

With a swift strike he freed the grimm head from the body, and with that everything was over.

Panting the blond slowly jump off the now dead Major Ursa. "… Thanks Nora." Naruto said with a small force grin.

"No problem, partner." She answered back with a small force smile, her voice lack her usual bubbly personality. "Hey Naruto… Those are…"

Naruto looks toward the spot where Nora are looking and he grimace. The dead bodies of the two initiates, one broken and twisted under a tree, the other only have half of her bodies remain.

"Yes." The blond responded after a moment.

"Oh."

An awkward silence fell over the two. Making up his decision the blond walks toward the broken body and slowly picks her up. Then he made his way toward her partner, where he put the body next to her. "May you two find peace." He prays as he closes his eyes for a moment before he opens them again.

The blond reach out toward one of his grenade and pull out a green colored one. Pulling the pin, the blond drop the nade to the ground as green smoke poured out of the device.

"What's that?" Nora asks.

"It's my smell bomb." The blond swordsman answered, "It'll masked the scent of blood here, so no random grimm will eat the remain until a team from Beacon arrived." A huntsman usually uses the bomb to mask their presence away, or to confuse smell focused grimm.

"Ah."

"… Let's go, Nora. There's nothing we can do anymore." The grimace expression on the blond's face hasn't disappeared, "Let's… Let's find Ren or the temple or something."

"… Aye aye."

The two initiates walks away from the scene, different emotions mixed up inside them. But they both knew as people who want to become huntsmen, hunters and huntresses that put their life on the line to fight grimm and protect the innocent, death is part of their life. Many huntsmen doesn't live long enough to see themselves passed forty, that's why usually huntsmen that realize they can't continue on usually retire on their mid-thirties.

It is the risk of huntsmen, a risk they all take.

 **XXX**

Ruby Rose day is going great!

"It's definitely this way."

It's finally the day where they use their weapons and skill to do the talking! No more socializing thing Yang and her dad keep insisting her to do! It's time for her and her dear Crescent Rose to dance!

"No, it's this way."

After being launched into the forest, she quickly went on a partner hunt, quite desperate to find someone that will fit right in with her. Her first option is Yang, of course, since she's her sister and all and they've known each other for years. Next is Naruto, since she and the Arc shares the love of weapons and he's a nice guy overall. Third… Maybe Blake? She seems kinda nice, maybe a bit cold, but still nice.

"Alright. It's official, we went passed it."

Ruby sighs in annoyance as she stood up from her sitting position and stares at her white partner. "Why can't you just admit that you don't know where we're going?"

Weiss looks away, "Well because I know exactly where we're going."

But turns out fate is being a jerk for her today and paired her up with Weiss Schnee of all people.

"-We're going to the Forest Temple!"

Ruby stare at her partner in disbelieve before she groan, "Come on, Weiss that's like the most obvious answer!"

"Oh shut up! You don't know where we are either!"

"Well at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!" The red scythe user defend herself quickly.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!"

Weiss groan at the somewhat childish and yet hateful answered. She has a feeling something like this will happen, but she didn't expect it to be this soon. "Just… Just keep moving."

Ruby continues with her onslaught, "'Just keep moving', waa-waa, why are you so bossy?!"

"I'm not bossy!" No Weiss is having a stressful day and she won't anymore of her partner antic, "Stop saying thing like that!"

"Then stop treating me like a kid!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

"-urah!"

"And what's that sound supposed to mea-"

"Wait Weiss," Ruby shushed her partner, "Did you hear that? That's not me."

Blinking, the Schnee heiress pause her rant and focus on the area around them to pinpoint the direction of the sound.

"-urah! Kurrah!"

"Did you hear that?!" Ruby unhooked her scythe, "It's getting closer!"

"Yes…" The white heiress unsheathes her weapon, a custom model rapier, Myrtenaster. Though she did not show it her heart pounds a bit faster when she heard the voice. She knew as a Huntsmen your job will be to fight Grimm, and the dark creatures, no matter how she hated to admit it, is a terrifying opponent, and many huntsmen had died for not taking fighting the dark creatures seriously.

And the terrifying sound could means that the Grimm would be a powerful one.

"Kurrah! Kurrah!"

"Get ready Weiss!" Ruby Rose said as she pinpoint where the sound came from, if the moving trees and bushes were any indication. Her partner, too ready herself, weapon in front ready to kill anything unfriendly.

A large black bear like creature run through the bushes of the forest, but before the two partners could do anything the creature fell down to the earth in a mighty thud.

"For the last time Nora, that is not how Sloth sounds like."

Both Ruby and Weiss jaws drop as they saw the familiar blond with a ginger hair girl hop off the grimm's back like there was nothing wrong.

"I told you that are what the Sloths want you to think. Do _you_ know what they sound like?"

Naruto open his mouth, but shut it immediately after and Nora grins victoriously.

"See? Now just leave it to the expert. Kurrah! Kurrah!"

Shaking his head in disbelieve, the blond turn his head toward the gaping girls. "Yo!" He greeted simply with a wave.

"… You rode on a grimm." Weiss state what appears on her mind after finding her voice. "You rode on an Ursa."

"Uh, yeah we did. But! It's not just any ordinary Ursa, you know! This, is the 'Arcmobile!" The blond dramatically gesture toward the fallen grimm. "The trusty ride of the Arc knight!

Nora gasp in shock and betrayal could be seen on her face, "But-But I thought it's the Noramobile! The royal ride of the high queen Nora, the vanquisher of pancakes!"

"Since I was the one to catch it, I have the right to named it!"

"No! I was the one who drive it! I have the right to name it!"

"No! Me!"

"Me!"

Both Naruto and Nora growls toward one another as they butted their forehead together, as if to show who the alpha of the pack is.

"Enough!" Weiss finally snapped as she split the two apart. "How in seven dust did you two managed to ride an Ursa?!"

"Well…"

 **Flashback…**

" _Hey Kitty, let's go faster."_

 _Naruto look at his partner beside him who is looking around the forest with a bored expression. He knew and understands the feeling of boredom as they walk through the forests. They could run, but it'll make them tired faster and Oum knows when they're going to meet another super grimm on the way._

" _Well I'm open for ideas. Have any?"_

 _Nora hums as her head wreck itself to find any idea. Then her eyes brightened as an idea popped in her head, "Oh! Let's go mount a grimm!"_

"… _What?"_

" _Mount a grimm!" Nora said again as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Me and Ren used to do it when we were a kid. Now let's see… Ah hah!" She somehow produce a rope out of… somewhere. "We can use this!"_

" _To do what…?"_

" _To mount the grimm, silly! See, first we got to find a grimm, a… an Ursa will do."_

"… _Okay."_

" _And then, we catch it! THEN we use this rope to as a rein! Then we can go to the temple and find Renny!"_

"…"

"…"

"… _Let's do it!" Naruto eyes twinkles in wonders and curiosity. Riding an Ursa? Why did her never think of it?! Damn this cruel fate!_

" _Okay! Now all we have to do is to find a-"_

" _Grrr?"_

 _As if by some cruel or kind fate, a single ursa walks out of the bushes of the forests, its red eyes stares at the two initiates. When the said initiates turn their heads with a very scary gleam on their eyes, the Ursa instinct kicked in and told it that it must run away as fast as possible._

" _Get it!"_

 **Flashback End.**

"-And so we catch the Ursa and ride it here while Nora use her and Ren secret code to find each other. Though I swear that Sloth does not sound like that…"

Both Weiss and Ruby stares at the two partners with difference expresions. Weiss herself has an 'Really? Are you kidding me?' expression while knowing she will have a headache dealing with the blond dunce and his partner. As for Ruby…

"That is so cool! I also want to ride an Ursa!"

Nora seems to brithend up at that idea, "Well what are you waiting for? Let's get on the Noramobile!" She said as she quickly hop on back the down grimm, ignoring a cry of 'Arcmobile!' from Naruto. "Come on… Um…"

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. And this is my partner Weiss." She gesture toward the white head who is thinking ahead of her bleak future associating with Naruto and Nora.

"Hi Ruby! Weiss! I'm Nora! Now come on!" Wasting no time Ruby Rose hop on the back of the Ursa, "Giddy up!"

No response.

"Awwww, it broke!"

"Awwww!"

"I'm sorry Ruby."

Weiss look at the down Ursa with a feeling of pity. It maybe a grimm, but suffering the fate of being a ride for the ginger hair girl until it can't move anymore is a very cruel fate.

"By the way, any of you two know where the temple is?" Naruto finally asks the sensible questions, though he only met with silent. "… Nobody?"

"Well Weiss seems to know where we're going." Ruby smirk, "On a circle."

"S-Shut up! We went passed it, that's all!"

The young arc looks at the two partner for a moment before he spoke, "So… You two lose your 'Weiss'?"

Silence.

Both Ruby and Weiss stare at the blond with horrific expression at the bad pun. Ruby groan internally for meeting with another Yang, and Weiss is pissed off that her name is used in a pun. A bad one at that.

As for Nora…

"I don't get it."

"Whaaat? No reaction? No laughter? But that's a comedy gold right there!" The blond complaint, though he shut his mouth immediately when both Ruby and Weiss glares at him. "… Shutting up, now."

 **Meanwhile…**

Blake paused when her partner suddenly stops and look toward the sky, her expression is serious.

"What is it?" She asked.

"… I sense a disturbance in the force…" Yang said as her eyes narrows. "Someone… Just made a pun comedy gold."

"…" Blake is starting to slightly regret partnering up with the blond. Not only does she beat up that grimm like it killed her family, she's doing weird things now.

 **XXX**

"Are you sure this is the place, Ren?"

Lie Ren look toward his partner, Pyrrha Nikos, the champion of the Mistral tournament. "Perhaps. We are looking for an ancient temple, and I read that people of old time sometime made temples inside caves." And there's drawing on the entrance of it, though he can't make sense of any of it. "If you don't want to go in, we can look somewhere else."

Pyrrha hums as she stares at the eerie entrance of the cave. "Well… I guess we can give it a shot? I'm sure we can find Nora and Naruto at the temple."

Ren nods. His fear for his childhood friend, not for her safety, oh no, Nora could take care of herself quite well. But the person that will partner up with her, he fears for their sanity and safety.

Almost like Ren, but not entirely like him, Pyrrha is hoping that she'll meet up, perhaps even partnered up with the blond Arc. She… didn't know why, it's rare for her to have something like that as a wish. Though she had too burry it deep down for now when she met up with the green attire young man in the forest.

"Alright, let's go."

The two partners then went inside the cave looking for the ancient temple.

Nothing bad will happen, right?

Famous last words, that one.

 **XXX**

"Headmaster, the last partner had been made." Glynda Goodwitch said as she stares at the Scroll on her hand.

"Good." Ozpin said as he stares at the forest, he and his assistance still standing on the same cliff. "… How many casualties?"

"Still two, the one Mr. Arc and Ms. Valkyrie found." Glynda answered, "The evac team had evacuated the bodies from the premise."

"I see." Ozpin sighs sadly, "A cruel world we live in, Glynda. Watching and training kids in the art of combat and survival, watching them _die_ before they even could show their inner potential." He took another sip of his coffee, "I sometime curse the life we live in."

"… You're not the only one, Headmaster."

 **To be continued.**

 **Well folks, here is the part 1 of chapter two. I'm sorry about the dark scene, but I'm trying to show and picturize the live of Huntsmen. I mean, you live to fight the dark creatures known as Grimm, you are bound to meet death here and there, and that's what I'm trying to show you good people, the real and somewhat dark live of huntsmen.**

 **Everyone who wants to become Huntsmen must know at some point and accepted the fact they will have to risk their lives on the line. That's why Ozpin said they must destroy everything in their path or they will** _ **die.**_

 **So thank you for reading! I do hope you all enjoy the chapter! I'm still confused of the pairing since most of you have different opinion, but it will still be open until chapter 4! So give me your best reason!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE! Please help me! I'm trying to find the right team for Naruto, if you know of a cool one (and the name) don't hesitate to tell me! I have a team ready but the name is a bit… weird.**

 **So! Without further ado, review! Cause it motivate me! Seriously.**


	3. A New Arc and Emerald Forest, Pt2

**Axel: Hello everyone! How are you? I hope life is being good to you! Now, I know most of you are a bit surprised, if not happy I update early, that's good! Cause I do this for you guys, you know?**

 **I am surprised that this story hit 100 reviews at chapter 2, really, you guys are so awesome! Thank you very much!**

 ***IMPORTANT* Now, let's talk about the pairing. There have been lots of ideas and preference, however most of them are harem. You know what? See this poll? *Point at imaginary poll*, well screw it! *Threw it away***

 **I, Axel Yamamoto, have found a way to satisfy every single one of you! If not, most of your pairing needs! It will be a harem! HOWEVER! I will provide different endings in this fanfiction with different heroines! Yes people! I will make the effort to create ending for you all! If this fanfiction goes as well, at least.**

 **There will be single pairing ending and Harem ending, depend which was requested first. So have no fear and enjoy the story! And please continue your review to support my egoistic need!**

 **Also, there's a 'Jaune Arc' moment in this fic you will shortly see. If you guys don't like it you can skip it, but I suggest not to since it's important.**

 **Before we begin, I want to apologize if the quality of this chapter is not as good as the previous one. You see, I made it in a rush, and well, my birthday is coming up in several days so I want to clear this as fast as I can.**

 **I hope you guys can forgive me! I made an extra story for you guys; think of it as my birthday present to every awesome reviewer out there! Thanks for making my day, guys! I will take reviews as my birthday present or something, haha.**

 **Special thanks for everyone that tries to help me with the team name, thank you everyone I appreciate it. Special thanks to: Ryshe and VeilSlide.**

 **Sorry for the long note, on with the story!**

 **XXX**

 **Remnant, Kingdom of Atlas.**

Atlas, one of the most advance technological cities in Remnant is, without doubt, one of the largest City he had ever seen in all his entire life. He had been here for several times already, and yet the sight of large sky scraper buildings standing next to each other never failed to impress him.

At least, that's what Jaune Arc always told himself.

Being the eight child out of nine children and the youngest son of the family, Jaune Arc is usually very well protected from danger in his home, especially if your older sisters are aspiring huntresses.

However, put the emphasis on the 'usually'.

Unfortunately for Jaune, he has a pretty energetic big brother who's the only fellow male of the house aside from their father, so he got pulled up into many of his misadventure around the Arc household and even in the forest surrounding it. To make thing worse, many of his big sisters are unique people that won't hesitate to use their younger siblings to try something, for example tying them up on a tree in the forest for some experiment.

It usually ended up pretty badly, and perhaps quite life threatening, but their big sisters won't let anything too harmful happen to them.

And despite all of that, he loves his family. After all, he lives all his life with them, and so he will love them until the end of time, as much as cliché as it is.

But when his brother Naruto decided to enter Beacon Academy in Vale, and he managed to do so, Jaune knew his life would become more hectic from now on, being the only male in the house available to become a pack mule for one of his sisters shopping spree or other errand.

"Come on Jaune, don't slow down."

Like now, for example.

The blond hair young man with a black hoodie and a pair of blue jean look at his elder sister with a tired expression as he walk through the crowded street. "I-I'm coming!" He grunts while carrying a large metal briefcase in the size of a guitar case, perhaps larger. "W-What's in this thing, Lizzy? Rock?"

Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Arc, a tomboy looking girl with short blond hair wearing a pair of dark purple open jersey with a black tank top underneath with the word 'Pumped!' written in the middle of it. She raise an eyebrow at her little brother question.

"It's a weapon of course. What do you think it is?" She answered as if it's the most obvious thing.

Jaune mentally face palm himself. Although he asked the question as a mean to actually channel some of his frustration for having to carry the large heavy case by himself, he should've known better than to ask.

Elizabeth, third eldest child of the Arc family household is, without a single doubt, a prodigy in the art of smithy. Having built her first weapon when she was very young, the tomboy girl perfected her skill as a smith as time goes by. She entered Huntsmen school at the age of 17, just like their older sisters. However, unlike them she resigned from said school a year later, with the excuse of it being 'boring' and not matching her 'muse'.

Since then she's been focusing on being the blacksmith of the family and crafting more and more of weapons, armors and other thing. Famous for her creation she's been hailed more than once one of the greatest 'weapon forgers' of their era, though she couldn't care less.

Most of the time Lizzy would sell her 'failed' creation to people, despite it being in the 'failed' category in her book, it's still a usable and very good weapons. She sometime do custom order for people that is willing to pay quite the large sum of money for her service, like now for example.

"So who is this customer of yours, sis? I mean, they must be quite important if you deliver the weapon by yourself."

"Hm? Yeah, I guess you can say his important." Lizzy responded while continuing to walk through the crowds of people. "You know about the Schnee Company?"

"Schnee?" Jaune hum in thought, "… Is it one of the largest dust company? That Schnee?"

"Yup." She confirmed, "Well, the owner of the company ordered the weapon."

"Oh, I see." No wonder his sister decided to deliver the weapon herself, though he wonder why she brought him with her. As far as Jaune knows she's much stronger than him- "WAIT A MINUTE!"

"Hm? What is it?"

Jaune point his finger at his sister, "You… Are you saying the owner of the Schnee Company ordered a weapon from you?!"

"It seems so." She yawns not so gracefully, "I actually don't really care that much. He ordered something that's quite a hassle to build so it's a bit annoying. But well, he paid pretty well so why not?"

Jaune just sighs at his sister 'I don't really care' attitude even when she's dealing with one of the most influential man in the whole Remnant. Hell, she even wore her everyday jersey knowing she's going to meet that man!

… The blond hair young man sighs as his eyes wonders toward the ground in sadness, an action Lizzy noticed.

"What's wrong Jaune?" The older Arc asked, "You got a stomach ache?"

"No it's just… I'm jealous." Jaune admitted, "I mean, Arthuria, Joan and Juno are all prominent huntsmen, and now Naruto is on his way to become one as well. And me…" He sighs sadly. "… I'm just a loser."

"Don't say that." A soft hand arrived at the top of Jaune's head. "You're not a loser, Jaune. Not everyone could become a Huntsmen, if that's the case then we have Huntsmen running around everywhere on Remnant and Grimm would become depopulated."

"I know that but…"

If one were to look, the sight of a shorter girl patting the head of a taller blond boy in the middle of the street could be a quite amusing sight for some people. However, this is the city of Atlas, most people don't really care since they have thing better to do than to watch people in the middle of the street.

That's city folks for you.

"Me, Alice and Robin aren't huntresses, you know?" Lizzy said trying to cheer up her little brother. "So cheer up!"

"But you're renowned blacksmith! And Alice has those adult novels of hers! And Robin is a teacher at elementary school!"

"Exactly." Elizabeth said as she and her sibling continue walking. "It proof that even when you're not a hunter, you could still be successful in life." She looks behind and flashed him a smirk, "If Naruto is here he'll smack your head and call you an idiot. You don't have to be like Arthuria or Joan or our damn ancestor, you're you, and we you will still be our brother no matter what you do."

Jaune finally let out a small smile of relief, "… I guess you're right. Thanks sis."

"You're welcome." Lizzy slowdown to let out Jaune catches up to her and smacks him on the back quite hard. "Cheer up, Jaune! I'm sure one day you'll find it, you're calling for life."

Jaune winced at the strength Lizzy put on her strike. Though she did it playfully, it still hurt for him. "I guess."

The two siblings then walk in silent among the crowd. Jaune still thinking what his sister said, about doing something that will fit him well instead of forcefully doing something he didn't like or can't even do.

"Well, we're here."

Jaune paused when he heard that. He blinks before he realizes where he is standing right now.

Tall building with the emblem of the 'Schnee Dust Company' in the middle stood mightily in front of them. Fence surrounded the building like guard wall, and he could even see the many security, men and machines, patrolling around the perimeter.

"Woah…" He could bet that if Naruto were here his mouth would be hanging down like him right now.

"Here, let me take over from here." Lizzy took the briefcase from Jaune's hand. "Wait here okay? I'll try not to be too long and stay out of trouble." Without another words or even waiting Jaune response Lizzy walks into the property without a care in the world.

Still in her jersey!

Jaune just sigh as he walk to the nearest wall and lean on it and wait for his sister. His blue eyes roam around randomly, observing buildings, random passerby and even a girl with brown hooded cloak running away from a group of suspicious men with black suit-

Wait.

Jaune put all of his attention toward the girl who ran inside an alleyway, and of course the group of men followed her immediately. Now, Jaune has several choices he can make like, for example, ignore it and continue to wait for his sister to finish, or wait for his sister to finish anyway and then drag her toward the scene.

However, Jaune Arc had been trained in the way of the Knight (At least he THINK it's the way of the knight), where he must at least try to save anyone who look like they're in trouble, especially women.

Or that's just their sisters wanting to manipulate the fact that they're all females.

Jaune gulp and take his first step toward the alleyway, his mind made up what to do. If Naruto were here, he would've waste no time to help the girl with sword blazing. Him? Well, he's not as strong as Naruto that's for sure, but that doesn't mean he's as less brave as him.

… Maybe a little.

Jaune hand went to his little back pouch to make sure the stuff he needed is there. Nodding in affirmation of the stuff existence, the blond continue his journey toward the dark alleyway of Atlas city, silently hopping they already gone so he doesn't have to do anything drastic.

And, of course, his luck say 'Heck no!' right straight on his face with the sight of the girl standing there surrounded by the men in black. He gently touches the sword attached on his side, just in case if thing get hairy, he still have his **[Crocea Mors]**. But Jaune hate spilling blood, so he would prefer it not to use it.

One of the said men noticed the blond kid at the entrance of the alleyway. "Hey kid, what are you doing here? Get out of here!"

Jaune take a deep breath. _"Alright Jaune, you can do this. Remember your training and everything will be alright…"_ His free hand slowly went back to his back pouch.

"Hey kid you didn't hear me? I said-"

In a span of several seconds, Jaune took out the stuff he needed from the pouch in the form of a silver color cylinder which he hurls toward the group of men and it exploded in a cloud of smoke upon contact.

"W-What the-?!"

Jaune then quickly sprinted toward the girl and drag her away from the confused men in black.

"Ugh-! They're getting away!"

Jaune did not look behind as he ran dragging the hooded girl by the hand through the crowded street. He doesn't even know where he's going as long as it is far away from those men in black.

Several minute later a panting Arc could be seen in a park with a hooded woman standing next to him while also panting, though not as hard.

"*Pant* I Think we lost them." Jaune wipes his brow from sweat. He then move his gaze toward the girl he had saved, who is staring back at him with a pair of light blue eyes filled with some unknown emotion to Jaune. "Uhm… What is it?"

"… What do you want?"

"Eh?"

"What do you want from me?" She asked, her voice is cold as ice. Slowly she pulls down her hood, revealing the delicate face of a beautiful girl with white hair tied into a bun. One side of her face was covered by the bang of her hair.

Jaune could feel his mouth went agape when the beautiful girl reveals herself. It took him a minute and a hand waving in front of his face that he breaks the spell of her beauty, only to see her looking at him with a scowl.

And yet she's still beautiful.

"I uh… Uhm…"

"Well?"

Jaune swallow, "I'm just, you know, saving you."

"Yes, I know that. But what do you want from _me_?"

Now it's Jaune turn to be confused, "Uh… What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Everyone would want something in return for doing a service, especially when you're saving someone." She said in a matter of fact tone, "So name your price, stranger."

"Uhm… Do you really need a price to save someone?"

"Wha-?! Of course!" The girl was taken aback slightly by the boy answered. "Like money, a kiss or a date or something! It's common sense!"

Although a date with this beautiful girl is very appealing, the thought of going on a date and leaving Lizzy alone who, without a doubt, will bludgeon him to death with her mace once she found out why he had left her, quickly straightened out his decision.

"Look… I know it might sound unbelievable to you, but I saved you because you look like you need help, that's all."

The girl stares at the boy with an analytic look, which kind of unnerving to Jaune. A minute later the girl look away with a light scoff. "… -ter…"

"Eh?"

"Winter. My name's Winter." The girl now known as Winter said as she look at the young man, "What's your name then, oh great hero of mine?"

Jaune felt his ego risen when he was called a hero. Damn being called one felt good. "My name's Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls on the tongue. Ladies love it."

"… Do they really?"

"They will! … I hope they will."

"Uh huh."

Unknown to the two of them, a lone man in a black suit is observing them from a nearby bush with his scroll open. His eyes observe the two of them, with Jaune saying something to Winter who scoff and seems to insult the young Arc.

"I have found Lady Winter, sir." The man said to his scroll, "She's talking to the assailant that attacked her guards. Should we-"

" _No, it's fine."_ The other side responded. _"Let her have her fun for now. But keep an eye out."_

"Yes, of course sir."

 **XXX**

A man that looks like in his mid-thirties sighs as he put down his scroll and leans back on his comfy chair. He then spun around to look at his guest that's sitting right across his desk, who is grinning and leaning back lazily at him.

"You… Have quite the brother there, Ms. Arc. Kidnaping my daughter from her guard like that."

"Well, what can I say, Mr. Schnee? We Arc have tendency to get involved in something like that." Elizabeth Arc responded while looking at the man across of him with an amuse look, "Beside, I think your daughter is just waiting to be taken away by a white knight in shining armor."

One of the most powerful man in Atlas chuckle at that, "Perhaps so." He look at the roof of his large office with a sad expression. "I… Am not the best father in the world. Winter and Weiss… They're both look so much like their mother. If only she was alive then maybe…"

The head of Schnee shook his head, "No. What had happened can't be taken back. Ms. Arc, consider your proposal to be agreed upon for now." He take out a single paper from the desk of his table, "From this day onward, Jaune Arc is hired by the Schnee Company as a private bodyguard. I do hope what you said about him is right, Ms. Arc, for our own good."

Lizzy smirks wickedly at the answered. Though she did not expected it to went this way, "Don't worry Mr. Schnee, Jaune maybe not the best of us Arc, but he will protect your daughter until death say so otherwise."

Mr. Schnee observes the woman in front of him who had just said that with absolute resolve, if what he read from her eyes is correct. He's an experienced people reading, one does not simply stood where his at without developing such skill.

"… I hope so, Ms. Arc. And I hope your brother could open up my daughter, if not provide her with an amusing companion." He let out a sigh, "Sometime this business world of ours can be a lonely path to take."

"Haha, that's a bit cruel don't you think, Mr. Schnee?" She smile slyly at him, "But don't blame me if your daughter can't resist the charm of an Arc, okay?"

"Hah! As if! If that were to happen, I'll plan the whole wedding myself!"

And as the devious sister set the plan in motion, the story of Jaune Arc has finally begun…

 **XXX**

 **Remnant, Vale, Emerald Forest.**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there, now?"

"No."

"… How about now?"

"Nora, for the last time, we're not there yet! So stop asking already!"

"Ah pfft, you're always grumpy all the time, Weissy."

"I'm not! And don't call me that!"

"Yeah Weiss, stop being grumpy all the time, you'll get white hair faster." He paused, "Oh wait, never mind."

Nora let out a gasp of revelation, "Weissy! Is that why you have white hair?!"

The white heiress's tick mark is getting off the chart, "OF COURSE NOT! My hair is like this since the day I was born! And stop calling me that!"

Ruby giggles as she watches Naruto and Nora ganging up on Weiss. If not for the fact it's very amusing watching the interaction and Nora somehow pissing off Weiss, she'll feel bad about her partner predicament. Maybe she should help?

… Nah.

After the whole escapade of the 'Noramobile', the two group decided to team up in order to find the ruin temple they're supposed to go to. Just like usual, Weiss, being all the Weiss-y way she was, decided to lead the group on their misadventure to find the holy grail-Uhm, the temple ruin! Yes, the temple ruin.

"Enough of this idiocy!" Weiss finally snapped after being ganged upon by Naruto and Nora, "We should focus our efforts on finding the temple!"

"… Isn't that what we're doing?" Naruto points out.

"Well… Yeah, but it's not effective! We need to find a way to find it as fast as possible." The last thing Weiss need is to spend the night in this god forsaken forest with these dunces, and she'll let the comment Ruby said under her breath about it's all being her fault slide this once.

"Hmm… That's true, maybe we need a bird eyes view or something?" The blond initiates suggested. "The forest is pretty huge; I doubt we can go anywhere walking around randomly."

Weiss ponders at the suggestion. As much as insufferable that blond Naruto guy is, he made a good point. "Then should we find a tall hill or tree? We could-"

"Oh! Oh!" Ruby finally decided to end her silent, "I've got an idea!"

Weiss stares at her red riding hood partner for several seconds, then she shifts her gaze toward Naruto and Nora, the later who is looking around with clear boredom on her face, and finally she settle on to Ruby. As much as childish she can get, she's probably much more normal-er than the other partner that rode an Ursa to get here.

I mean, who does that?!

"Okay Ruby, what's your idea?"

"Let's ride a Nevermore!" She pumped her hand to the air.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… WHAT!? You want us to ride a giant Grimm bird?!" Is Weiss surrounded by thickheaded idiots?! Is there not salvation for her in this forest?!

"That… is AN AWESOME IDEA!" Nora, coming out of her boredom state, said. "We can use the rope I bring as the rein! Ooooh! This is going to be exciting!"

"Wait a minute! We need to-"

"Right? Right? Seeing you and Naruto riding that Ursa give me inspiration! I mean, how awesome will it be if we ride a giant, black bird to the temple?" Ruby eyes are filled with sparkling stars of excitement.

Weiss then look toward the last person who hasn't said anything, and pray, to all the gods up there that he, despite him just rode an Ursa several minutes ago, will disagree with the crazy idea of catching and riding a Nevermore.

The said person has his hand on his chin as if pondering something. That fact alone put Weiss hope up slightly-"We need to find a way to bait a Nevermore." Naruto said in a matter of fact tone.

"YOU ALREADY AGREED TO IT?!"

"Come on, Weiss! It'll be awesome!" Ruby pleaded her partner.

Weiss looks at her as if she's insane. "No! Are you joking? You want us to capture a dangerous grimm?! That's insane!"

"Come on Weiss, pleaaasseeee?" Ruby eyes, as if by magical enhancement, suddenly turns all puffy and wide, like the eyes of the puppies.

-And it is one of the most adorable thing Weiss has seen.

"N… No! I won't submit!" Weiss said, though it's obvious she's fighting a mental war inside her head.

Ruby, although knowing that her adorable attack had failed to pierce the cold heart of Weiss, notice that its effectiveness toward her. So, with a whole new determination, Ruby uses her second stage of her adorable attack.

A lone tear escape Ruby's eyes and she whimpers.

Weiss mighty wall of ice suddenly got obliterated on the spot. Oh Oum, she whimpers! "OKAY FINE! WE'LL RIDE A NEVERMORE! BY OUM MAKE THE ADORABLENESS STOP!" She crouches down and held her head to delete the adorable image from her head.

"Yay!" Then the scythe wield skip toward Nora and the two of them celebrate by doing a circle dance together. Though they stopped when they heard a loud crack resounding from a nearby tree.

"Hey Kitty, you okay?" Nora asked her partner who, just few seconds ago, banged his head on a tree.

Naruto pulled his head out of the tree trunk and look at the girls like nothing had happened, "I'm fine. Just… Need to clear my head." He smiles at them, though if one were to look closely, they would see his mouth twitching ever so slightly.

"Oh… Okay."

As the Ruby and Nora converse once more, Naruto heads is full of turmoil. He never expected that Ruby would have such mighty weapon to use. The dreaded puppy dog eyes! The bane of all those who can't resist such cuteness!

When Ruby used the mighty weapon upon Weiss, Naruto had to hold himself not to fell prey to his humanly desire to glomp Ruby right there and then and pat her head. Although he might not look like it, the blond swordsman can't really keep his cool when he sees something cute or adorable, which was used effectively by his sisters back home to force him to do their bidding.

It's seem that he now has a reason to be wary of the black hair scythe wielder, though he don't know if he can resist a full scale might of her puppy dog eyes upon him.

Who knew the adorable girl can be a sly manipulator.

"So," Weiss began after calming herself, "Any of you have any plan on _how_ we're going to catch a Nevermore in the first place?"

That question struck Ruby, Naruto and Nora like a thunderbolt. How will they find a Nevermore? They could barely find the damn temple they should be going, and now they're going to find a Grimm bird that could be literally anywhere?

"We could bait it." Naruto suggested, "But it'll only work if we have some idea of where the Grimm is, or have a lot of time."

"Oh! Oh!" Nora raises her hand into the air and wave it around, "We could force someone to wear a worm costume, and tie them to a tree!"

Naruto, Ruby and Weiss sweatdrop, "I… don't think that's going to work. I mean, we don't exactly have a worm costume on our hand." Ruby points out.

"Yeah, if only we have Jaune…" Naruto murmur with his hand on his chin.

A pair of silver eyes looks at the blond in wonder, "What's a Jaune?"

"What? Oh, he's my little brother, and for some reason he has this… Super magnets for Grimm, Especially so with Nevermore, it's as if he's some sort of walking bird food or something. They have this strange craving to eat him for some reason. There was one time-"

As Ruby continues to hear the weird but slightly awesome story of Naruto's little brother being a Grimm magnet, and Nora on her lonesome trying to scramble some sort of plan or… Something, Weiss is internally danced in joy at her ingenious question. As the blond had said, they don't exactly know where the Nevermore hunting ground is in this forest, and they also don't have that much time on their hand, unless they want to stay the night in this accursed forest, which she highly doubt.

Now, all she has to do is to shut down the idea of riding a Nevermore and then they could went back to search for the temple on foot, where it is absolutely safe, and there's nothing in this mortal realm that could stop her-

A giant looming shadow went passed them as they all paused. Four pairs of eyes look above them to see the flying figure of a giant black bird. Nora's eyes twinkles in happiness at the creature sudden, but convenient arrival.

"Big Birdie!"

-Weiss curse her stupid mouth and fate.

 **XXX**

"Think this is it?"

Blake Beladona stares at her partner for several seconds before she shifted her gaze toward the circular ruin that stood in the middle of a clearing. Without wasting even a single words the black hair beauty walks forward, her partner following behind.

Being partnered with Yang Xiao Lang is a new experience, that's for sure. The lively, bombastic and powerful blond has quite the contrast personality with her, and although her joke is a bit… out of this world, she thinks she can go along with the girl.

She hopes so anyway.

Walking inside the temple ruin area her yellow eyes spotted several small pillars surrounding the middle of the temple that contain-"Chess pieces?"

"Some of them are missing." Yang pointed out, "Looks like we aren't the first one here."

"Well," She looks around the chess pieces surrounding them, "I guess we should pick one."

"Hmm…" Yang walks toward a pillar, "How about a cute little pony?" She asked while rising up a Knight Chess piece into the air to show to Blake.

Blake smirk, "Sure, that's fine."

"Well that wasn't too hard!" Yang declared as she pockets the chess piece.

"It's not like this place is too hard to find." Blake responded. All you have to do is head north where you landed and you'll eventually find it. The clearing where the temple is are pretty big too.

She's pretty sure that people will find this place without quite easily without needing to do anything extreme.

 **XXX**

"THIS IS A TERRIBLE IDEAAA!"

High above the sky, two pair of initiates hold on to for their life above the large flying Grimm soaring through the sky-

"Yeeaah! Go, birdie!" Nora laughs loudly while holding on to the large bird neck. Being the only experienced Grimm riders of the group, Nora automatically become the driver of, as she dubbed now as, the Norawing. "We're the Skywalker! Woohoo!"

-At least one of them is having the time of their life.

"We're fine Weiss!" Ruby tries to reassure her partner, who is holding on to the Nevermore leg for dear life. "Stop worrying! Nora is a good driver!"

"Oh yeah! That made me feels _so_ much better!"

"In a good way?"

"In a bad way! In a _Very. Bad. Way!"_

Naruto Arc, being the only male in the group, decided to be the navigator of their little misadventure. Holding on to the Nevermore tail he squint his eyes to look below them to see any signs of broken building, curse looking castle or even an ancient pyramid.

"Woohoo!"

-And he's slightly jealous of Nora right now, driving the awesome Grimm like a badass. He wants to be a Grimm riding badass too!

"Oh come on! It'll be fine! Nora's is an experience driver!" Ruby argued.

Weiss look at the maniacally laughing ginger hair girl for several seconds, before looking at Ruby with a deadpan expression. "Yeah. I'm not worried at all."

"In a good-"

"In a Very. Bad. Way!"

"Hey guys! I think I found the temple!" Naruto yelled out, "It's there! On the clearing to our right!"

"Oh thank Oum! Let's land this thing!" Weiss instruct the Grimm driver, who is suddenly silent for a moment. "… Nora?"

"Uhm…" She looks back toward the group and her hand slowly shows them a critical problem, "I think the rope's broken…"

Indeed it is. The rope Nora's been using as a rein is indeed snapped. And if the rope snapped, it means they have no rein and no mean to control the Grimm.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Ooops?"

Yup. Today is really not Weiss lucky day.

 **XXX**

"Hey, did you hear that?"

Blake heard it too. Closing her eyes she focused her enhance hearing to pin-point exactly where the voice came from. As the sound gets nearer, her hearing finally managed to pin-point where the source are-

-Above?!

Blake's yellow eyes snap upward and, to her surprised, sees a familiar person falling toward their direction at a high speed. Grabing her partner attention, she point upward, which Yang follow where she's looking at.

"-looOOOK OUUUUUTT!"

Both Yang and Blake quickly dive out of the way as the human rocket crashed into the ground.

"*cough* *cough* Damn… That's a bad fall." Naruto slowly get out of the small crate he had caused after his fall with only dust and slightly damaged clothes. "I shouldn't have jumped like that… Hm?" The bright blue eyes spotted the two initiates standing not far from him, looking at him with a surprised expression.

Realizing who they are, the blond face brightened. "Yang! Blake! It's you two!"

"… Naruto?" Yang finally found her voice, "What the hell? Why did you fell from the sky!?"

"Oh, about that-" He paused when he heard someone screaming out from the sky. "Oh crap!"

Both Yang and Blake look up once again and find Ruby, who is rocketing at the same speed as Naruto, toward the ground. They watched as the girl fell toward the panicking spiky hair blond who, in the last second, manage to catch the falling red girl.

"Ugh!" The blond grunt as when he felt the impact, but with the applicant of his aura, he manages to stand still and catch the girl. "… You okay Red?"

"Y-Yeah…" Ruby answered, though she can see several mini beowolves running around above her head. "I'm fine…. I think."

Naruto open his mouth to say something else but paused once more when he heard another voice coming from the sky. "Oh shi-"

Yang was taken by surprised when her fellow blond threw Ruby toward her, who she managed to catch in the last second. "What the heck-" Yang didn't managed to continue her words when a blur of pink suddenly crashed into the unprepared blond.

"GAAAH!" Naruto yelled out in pain as the pink blur crashed into him, creating a cloud of dust.

Several second later, a pumped up Nora stood up with sparkles eyes. "Yeah! We should do it again!" Then the hyperactive girl notices the other people around her. "Oh, hey Ruby! Pretty Blond Lady! Pretty Ribbon Lady! Has anyone of you see my partner? I'm sure he landed around here somewhere." Also, why is there a pillow in the middle of Grimm infested forest?

"Uh… You're standing on him." Ruby pointed out.

"Oh?" Nora look bellow her to see her partner groaning in pain on the ground. "Oops! Sorry Kitty!"

"Don't call me that! And get off me already!"

"Okie-Dokie!" Nora hops off the blond and skip out of the small crater she had caused. "You okay, Kitty?"

The blond groan as he slowly pulls himself out of the crate with the help of his partner, "I'll be fine… Just give me a minute." The blond sit down on the ground to let his Aura heal him. Nora crashing into him had taken the blond by surprised, so he hadn't put up any significant aura strengthening.

And suddenly using Aura is not good for human body; they'll become hectic and harder to control if you don't smooth them back again.

Nodding her head in understanding, the ginger initiates skip toward the ruin temple, "Oooooh!" She grins as she saw the many chess pieces above the pillars in the temple. Of course, she already knew what to choose. "This one!" She pick the Rook chess piece, "I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle~"

"So, who's the pinky?" Yang asked while putting down Ruby to her feer.

"Oh, she's Nora, Naruto's partner." Ruby said while sweatdropping as she watches the ginger huntress in training dance around while hugging the chess piece. "She's… a little unique."

"A little?" Blake asked as she observes the girl now doing a twirl dance across the ruin.

"… Just a little."

"Then where's your partner, Ruby?" Yang asked while patting her little sister, much to her annoyance, "Don't tell me you don't have one?"

Ruby slap Yang's hand away from her head, "Of course I have one! She's…" An important revelation hit her in the head. "Oh my Oum! Naruto! Nora! Has either of you seen Weiss?"

"-How could you all leave me?!"

All of the initiates look upward and see the large Grimm bird, who still for some reason circling around the area with a familiar white hair initiates holding for dear life in its foots.

"… Is she riding on a Nevermore?" Yang asked no one in particular.

"Yup." Her partner answered.

"Weiss! I told you to jump!" Ruby yelled from the ground. "Why didn't you jump?!"

"Be quite you insufferable little red!" Her hand slowly weaken for holding on too long, "I-I'm slipping!"

"She's falling." Blake pointed out in a nonchalant manner as the heiress lost her grip on the Grimm leg.

"I'm coming Weiss! Naruto!" She turns toward the blond, who has calmed his Aura. "Give me a boost! I need to reach Weiss!"

The blond blink, "Are… you sure? I mean we could-"

"Just give me a boost!" Ruby cuts in. "She's my partner! It's my responsibility to catch her!"

"Uhm… Okay," Naruto crouch down with his hands gripping each other. "Alright, I'm ready!"

Ruby sprint toward the blond and when her feet touch down on Naruto hands the later, with a loud grunt, boost the red riding hood to the air in the direction of the falling heiress.

Weiss knew her life will end here. She just knew partnering up with that insufferable red and meeting up with those psycho's partner that loves to ride Grimm will be the end of her life. She could just imagine it; 'Dying from falling', an epic end for a Schnee; her father would've disowned her, or make up some story about her death.

As Weiss imagine the future of her death, a pair of arm hugs themselves into her and carry her in a bridal style. Weiss light blue eyes snaps open and look toward Ruby's silver eyes.

Ruby grin, "Hey there, partner."

"You…" Weiss stares at her partner, "You came…"

"Of course! We're partners, right?"

"No, it's not that…"

"It's not?"

"You…" Weiss look down below, "Do you have some sort of landing tactic? We're still falling."

The red wielding scythe blink as she open her mouth, before she close it again as a panic expression filled her face. Her partner just sighs at the reaction.

"… I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Silence.

""HEEELLLPPP!"" Both Weiss and Ruby hug each other as they fall to the ground very fast.

"Whoa there!"

"Ugh!"

"Ah!"

Instead of feeling the hard, cold ground the two girls instead fell into something that won't kill them. Slowly they open their eyes to see two familiar faces greeting them.

"… Yang? Naruto?" Ruby slowly begins, "Am I… Are we dead?"

"Well unless heaven is a Grimm infested forest, then no." Yang answered before she and her fellow blond put the two girls on their feet. "That was a close one, you know!"

"No kidding." Naruto chuckles, "Though that was pretty awesome." He and Yang had, somehow in the last moment created a makeshift net with their hand to catch the two girls.

"Yup. Now as for you…" Yang whacks Ruby on the head, earning a yelp from the girl, "Ruby! Don't ever do stunt like that again! You could get hurt!"

"S-Sorry…" Ruby rubs her cheek while looking at the ground in guilt. "It's just that I…"

"Don't be so hard on her."

All three pair of eyes look at the unexpected supporter, who immediately noticed the stares and blush.

"W-What?!" Weiss snap, "Why are you all looking at me like that?!"

Yang waves her off, "Nothing much, but it's just… A surprised, you know?"

"A surprise what?"

"A surprised you of all people would've defended Ruby." Naruto answered her question.

Weiss let out a 'tch' as she looks away, her cheek reddened slightly. "I may act cold, but I'm not heartless you know? And…" Her blush deepen, "I know I can be a bit… difficult, so if you people would stop doing something foolish, I can maybe try to be… Nicer."

"Weiss…" Ruby whispers as she stare at her partner before she glomp her, "Oh Weiss! You _are_ a nice person!"

"H-Hey get off me! And what do you mean by that?!"

Both Yang and Naruto smile as they watch the two partners interact with each other. "Well what do you know, the princess do have a heart." The young Arc chuckles.

"Yeah," Yang agreed. It's kind of touching to see her sister bonding with her partner like that. "And thanks Foxy."

Naruto raise an eyebrow at the nickname and gratitude, "For what? And please don't call me that." If she called him Fox then he won't have any problem, but Foxy… it's not manly enough for him.

"For saving my sister, of course."

"Ah… Well, we fellow blonds got to protect each other family, right?" The young Arc grin, "Besides, having girls falling on me is a dream come true!"

Silence. Everyone stares at the blond Arc in horror at his horrible pun. Yang on the other hand…

"Hah! Nice one!" She grin at him, "Well we have to help each other anyway cause we're the… pfft… 'Blonderhood'… Ahahahahaha!" The female blond laughs loudly while smacking her knee at her golden genius pun, much to the horror of everyone else. "What? It's a comedy genius!"

"""No it's not!""" Weiss, Ruby and Blake quickly cut in.

"Ah pfft, you guys just don't have good taste."

"Yeah, you guys just don't understand the 'Puntastic' comedy art of pun!"

Weiss and Blake groan at the bad pun, and Ruby crouch down on the ground with a despair cloud over her head while she's muttering 'There are two of them…' over and over again. Nora on the other hand…

"I don't get it."

Before either Naruto or Yang could explain to Nora about the wonder of Pun joke, a loud stomping sound gain the group immediate attention.

Yang look around, "Did you guys hear that?"

The sound grew closer as the trees from one side of the forest starts to get thrown aside as whatever it is coming walks pass them. Alarmed, the initiates went into a stance, prepared to do any necessary action.

From the destroyed forest came two familiar figures sprinting out of the forest like their live are on the line- "RENNY!" Nora cheers with a huge grin as she waves her hand to her childhood friend.

"Pyrrha!" Naruto smile at the sight of the red head running with the jade wearing male.

As if sending to ruin the moment the trees were tossed aside as a giant, scorpion like Grimm blast its way through the forest. It's thick like bone plate with red marking and black exoskeleton underneath it did a pretty well job of intimidation.

The two newcomer dive toward the group, and from the tired look of their face it's pretty obvious they've been running for quite awhile.

-And Nora wasted no time to bone crush her childhood friend.

"Oh Renny! I missed you!"

"No… Ra…. Let-Go!" Ren managed to breath out.

"Okay!"

"Ooof!"

As the two interact, Naruto eyes are beaming as he watch the giant Grimm heading on their way. "Wow! A giant Deathstalker! This is the first time I've seen one!"

Yang let out a curse under her breath. "Anyone who hasn't grab the relic yet, do it quick!" Wasting no more time the blond quickly charge toward the Deathstalker with her weapon, **[Ember Celica]** , ready to go.

-But a red blur beat her into it.

"Ruby?!" Yang scream in horror as her little sister charge toward the death stalker using her **[Semblance]**. "Wait!"

Ruby let out a battle cry as she use **[Crescent Rose]** blast to propelled herself forward to strike against the towering Deathstalker. "Hyaaaah-Ugh!?" Her charge was easily swatted away by the Deathstalker, throwing Ruby to the side.

"Ouch… D-Don't worry! I'm totally fin-" She was cut off when she heard the sound of pincers clasping and the hulking steps of the Deathstalker. She gulp as she look behind her to see the Grimm walking toward her. In response the red riding hood aim **[Crescent Rose]** at the creature and fire her sniper shot-

-Which bounced off the Deathstalker skin pretty easily, much to her horror. Quickly making a decision the black hair girl quickly turn her tail and run away from the giant Grimm who is hell bent on killing them.

"Crap! Nevermore!" Someone yelled as a cry of horror filled the sky. The dreaded giant Grimm flew toward Ruby's direction, as if wanting to enact revenge of riding it.

Which it probably does.

The Nevermore shift its body as if preparing for something. It pulled its wing back and then in one swift motion it unleashes a barge of black feather with the speed of a machine gun.

Ruby eyes widened when the barrage of feather went straight into her. She knew, she just knew that those feathers will hit her directly. Her silver eyes close as she held up **[Crescent Rose]** in its folded form as a makeshift shield in a last act of desperation to stay alive.

But pain never came.

Slowly Ruby open her silver eyes only to widened when she sees a familiar figure standing between her and certain death.

"What the hell do you think you're doing red?!"

Naruto Arc glares at the girl as he lowered **[Rho Aias]** , which held multiple Nevermore feathers lodged into it. "Do you want to die?! Is that it?!"

"I…" She could also see Nora, Blake, the red head amazoness and the jade color wearing male shooting at the Nevermore not far where she's at. "I just…"

Naruto break his glare when he heard the stomping sound of Deathstalker. "Damn." He cut the feathers from **[Rho Aias]** with **[Masamune]** as he shift his gaze toward the towering scorpion, with his eyes narrowed. The creature of darkness raised its pincers to strike-

-Only for it to be freeze in place, at least half of it.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he is right."

Ruby look to her side to see her partner, glaring at her with her usual cold and scary glare. "W-Weiss?"

"You are childish, dimwitted, and hyperactive and your fighting style leaves a lot to be desire." Then her gaze soften somewhat. "But we are partner, and if we're going to do this we have to do it together." The white heiress offers her partner her hand, which she accepted.

"Weiss…"

"Ruby!" A yellow blue crashed into the red riding hood.

"Ooof!"

Yang bone crushes her sister with a hug. "Oh I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Yang… Air… Can't… Breath…" Yang then release her hug as Ruby quickly hog all the air she could.

Gripping both of Ruby's shoulder, Yang stare at her on her eyes. "Ruby, don't EVER do stunt like that AGAIN. If not I have to put a restraining order on you." And she might actually do it.

Ruby look down on the ground, "I'm sorry…"

Yang hugs her again, much softly this time. "As long as you're safe."

"Hey," Both of the sisters look at Weiss who interrupt the beautiful sisterly moment. "You guys can continue that later. Right now we have a bigger problem." She shift her gaze toward the Deathstalkers, which they followed.

"Hyah!" Naruto cry out as he strike the Deathstalker on the head, only for his sword to bounce off. "Hah!" He manages to dodge just in time when the Grimm uses its free pincer to strike him. The blond dive in once again, delivering several strikes to the Grimm, though every one of them results in his sword bouncing off. "You're a hard headed one, aren't you?!"

"My 50 caliber sniper can't even penetrate it." Ruby inform the blond as she gain her bearing and her weapon turn into its full battle form, "That thing is far harder than steel."

"Yes, fighting the Deathstalker is suicide," She fish out a relic that she and Pyrrha each had taken from the temple, "We've got the relic, we should escape from-"

"Wait." Naruto cut in, "If we leave them roaming around here other initiates will be in danger! And we can't let that happen!"

"Wha-?! Are you crazy?! You actually want us to fight those things?!" Weiss stares at the blond like he had lost his mind.

Perhaps he has, or perhaps it's only his personal vendetta, but the image of the dead initiates is still fresh in the blond's mind. "I don't want to see anymore people die!" His sudden outburst silences the heiress. "We want to be huntsmen, and if we can't even help protect our fellow initiates, then how can we protect the people of Remnant?!"

Everybody was silent. No one can retort to that. Weiss wanted to, but he has a point, a crazy point, but still a point.

"Killing the Grimm wouldn't be impossible, look." He point out toward a small spot where he had strike. It took a bit of eye focus but they could see it.

A small cut in the Deathstalker armor.

"My sword is a **[High-Frequency Dust Sword]** , it can cut thing really well. Even Deathstalker armor, but I lack the strength to put a really good damage into it. We need something that could help my sword penetrate that thick armor." Then he give them a grin, "Which we luckily has." Then he shifts his gaze toward the form of Nora, who is trying to shoot the Nevermore with her grenade launcher.

"… Okay, then I leave the Deathstalker to you." Ruby turn to her partner and sister, "Yang, Weiss, help Naruto. I'll help distract the Nevermore." Without waiting for a reply she bolts off to help distract the giant bird.

"Hey wait-Oh! That insufferable red…" Weiss sighs and then give the blond Arc an annoyed look. "Fine. We'll try this plan of yours, but if it doesn't work we're getting out of here."

Naruto nod his head at Weiss, then he flinch slightly when he felt a smack on his back. Courtesy of Yang. "Well Foxy boy, let's hope this crazy stunt of yours will work." As she said that, the giant scorpion Grimm breaks itself free from its icy confinement.

He hope so too. "NORAA!" Naruto calls his hyper teammate, who paused and stares at him. "I NEED YOUR HELP! GET OVER HERE!"

"AYE AYE!" Nora then head toward the blond in a surprisingly fast sprint. "Yeeees, Kitty?"

"Listen Nora, I have a plan. I'm going to stab this-"He raises his sword, "-To the Deathstalker head, and all you have to do is to smack it like you would smack a nail with a hammer. Can you do that?" A simple explanation.

Nora stares at her partner for several seconds, before a large grin broke into her face, which, frankly slightly scared the blond. "Of course I can!" Suddenly her grenade launcher transform into a giant war hammer, which will look pretty badass if not for the pink.

Nodding, the blond look at the giant Deathstalker who is currently busy taking care of Yang and Weiss, who does surprisingly well against it. "Okay, first we have to take care its movement. Let's break its legs-" A pink blur cut him out, "Eh?"

Nora did not waste any time when she heard her partner mutter the words 'break' and 'legs'. With no small amount of joy she uses her grenade launcher to propel herself toward the Deathstalker right side, passing by a surprised Weiss and Yang. "IT'S HAMMER TIME!" With a vicious grin she strike one of Deathstalker legs-

-And with a vicious crack it gives away, making the Grimm lose its balance. Wasting no more time Nora smashed the other Grimm leg, using the force of her **[Magnhild]** grenade launcher to increase the force of the strike.

*Crunch* *Crunch*

The brutal sound of another one of the Deathstalker legs broken filled the initiate's ears, and Weiss, Yang and even Naruto winced.

"You're partner is pretty brutal." Weiss comment as they watch Nora back step to evade a stinger attack from the Deathstalkers, although wobble, the Grimm could still walk with its remaining six legs.

"I kind of like her." Yang grins at the viciousness of Nora. "She looks fun."

"I actually have no idea as well." Naruto is a little scared of his partner now, but now is not the time. "Let's help her!" The blond charge with Weiss and Yang following behind.

Naruto put Aura on his feet and he blast forward, leaving behind a small crater. He did a 360 spin, double slashing one of the Deathstalkers many legs, which he managed to cut. Unlike the main armor of the Deathstalkers, its legs have less armor to give the Grimm the speed it need.

Yang use her combo and the blast from her gauntlet to help knock the Deathstalkers around, leaving enough room for Weiss to get close enough and use her dust manipulation to once again freeze the Deathstalkers.

"Now!" Naruto jump ontop of the Deathstalkers. He raise his sword, blade pointing downward toward the Grimm. "Hyaaaaaaahhhhh!" Using his Aura to enhance his strength, the blond thrust downward.

*Clank*

Only for the blade leave a very small cut. "Damn!" The blond curse as he raise the sword again, this time though he felt another pair of hands wrapping themselves on the grip of **[Masamune]**. "What?"

Yang grin at her fellow blond, "Need a hand, Foxy?"

Naruto grin back at her. "Sure, why not?"

Both of them narrow their eyes while glaring at the hard skeleton of the Grimm. ""HYAAAAHHHH!"" Both Yang and Naruto roar out as they thrust downward.

The sword let out a small 'hiss' as it finally penetrate the thick armor of the Grimm. Not enough to even cause any damage to the Grimm itself however, but it's enough to lodge the sword. "NORA!" Naruto cry out as he and Yang jump off the Grimm as a force of nature named Nora jump on.

"HEEREE'S NORA!" Still with her vicious grin the ginger hair girl smack downward at the sword like its nail, using the grenade launcher for extra force.

-And as plan the sword penetrate the armor completely, lodging the entire blade into the Grimm as it let out a roar of pain. The creature thrash around more savagely as it completely break Weiss's ice prison and throw Nora off of it.

"It's still alive!" Weiss point out the obvious as the Grimm trash around wildly.

"Stay down!" Nora strikes the Grimm on the side, stunning it. Then she begins to unleash blows after blows at the Grimm torso knocking it back to the ground. She cocked back her war hammer and then strikes upward from the Grimm side, knocking it on its back. Yang, not wanting to just stay still, joins in as she deliver barrage of punches to the Deathstalkers stomach.

-It was then, after barrages of strikes, that the Deathstalkers stop moving.

"… Is it finally dead?" The white heiress asked. The blond Arc slowly approaches the Grimm, he then kick it several time and when it didn't move that they are sure it's dead. "Finally…"

Naruto walks to its side to pull out his sword, though he had some difficulty since it's pretty hard lodged in it. After several more tries he finally managed to pull it out. "Damn, finally."

"Wohooo!" Nora cheers, "We did it! We're the best!"

The small group smile, though they lose it when they heard a familiar sound coming from the sky.

"LOOK OUT!" Pyrrha shout from across the field to them.

Naruto, Nora, Yang and Weiss manage to run in time to avoid the barrage of black feathers from the giant Nevermore. It seems that they forgot there's still one remaining giant bird to take care off.

The young Arc blue eyes dart across the field, seeing that most of them are filled with the black feathers, courtesy of the flying Grimm. Not even the trees of the forest are safe from the onslaught of the Grimm. He could see Ruby, Pyrrha and Ren tries to shoot it down from the sky, but they either missed or the bullets bounce off its feather.

"Fighting that in the open is suicide!" Weiss hissed. "We need to pull back and find a better spot! Nevermore have good field of vision, this field is not a good place to fight it!"

"You're right." Naruto agreed. "We need to go pull back."

"HEY GUYSS!" Yang yelled out from beside Weiss, gaining the other group attention. "WE'RE GOING TO MOVE! COME OON!"

Ruby, Pyrrha, Blake and Ren quickly follows as they rejoin the other group. "Nice job." Pyrrha said as she stares at the dead Deathstalkers.

"A hard headed one to die easily." Yang commented, earning a chuckle from Naruto as the group begins their temporary retreat from the wide field.

Then began the escapade of the group as they pull back to a better place to engage the bird, with not more than once they have to evade the barrages of black feathers the damn Grimm loves to spam.

Running through the forest, the group eventually arrived at a ruin near a cliff side. A tall tower of old shadowing over the place with a great bridge connecting them.

"Is this a good place?" Naruto asked while looking around the area, noticing the many pillars and ruin they could use as a cover.

"I think this is a good place." Ruby responded while looking at the dark figure in the sky coming toward them.

"Okay then. Let's make a stand here!" Naruto Arc declared as he takes out… his scroll?

"Oi!" Weiss snap quickly toward the blond, "Now's not the time to be taking picture or making calls!"

"Sure it is." The blond press several buttons at his scroll before a 'beeping' sound was heard. "Now we wait."

"For what?!"

 **XXX**

"Should we send them help, Headmaster?" Glynda asked while watching the scene of the group of initiates from one of the camera they've installed. "Fighting a Grimm of that caliber is-"

"It's fine." Ozpin quickly dismissed the idea. "They've killed an Ancient Deathstalkers, I'm pretty sure they will manage themselves to kill the Grimm."

"But…"

"I understand your concern, Glynda. But we can't always hold their hands, and if we did, it will be an insult to other initiates that have fallen in that forest."

Glynda look away, her face is filled with grimace. They are just children, and yet they are fighting for their life against forced that have hunted mankind since time of old. Her thought was cut off when an explosion shook the building. "W-What was-"

From the window of Ozpin's office, they could see a familiar object blasting through the locker room roof of the school and flew toward the forest, more specifically to the location of the children fighting the Nevermore.

"…"

"…. Hahaha!" Ozpin laughs, "Why am I not surprised?"

"… Elizabeth Arc…" Glynda sighs while rubbing the bridge of her nose. "And it destroyed part of the roof too."

"Haha, it's fine, Glynda." Ozpin turns back to the scroll he's holding. "Let's continue watching the show, shall we?"

 **XXX**

A deep roar breaks the concentration of the group. It's not the roar of the Nevermore, that's for sure.

The group look toward where they had come from, and their eyes widened at the sight that appeared before them.

Grimm by the many slowly crawls out of the forest. Beowolves and even Ursae come forth from the forest, and none of them look friendly. From a nearby hill, a familiar Grimm let out a roar once more.

"Noramobile! You came back!" Nora exclaimed with her eyes shining.

Yes, 'Noramobile' glares from the hill as it's brethren walk forth from the forest, it's as if it has come back to enact vengeance from the human children that had used it, a proud Grimm, as a ride.

"*ROOAAR*" It roars while pointing forward toward the initiates, as if issuing the command of 'Charge! For glory!'.

"That's a lot of Grimm." Blake said with her usual monotone voice. "I think we should pull back. Fighting here against those hordes and a Nevermore is going to be a hassle."

"You don't say, Blacky." Yang sighs in annoyance. "First we have to fight Deathstalkers, and now we have to fight a Nevermore _and_ a horde of Grimm? Great…"

"Let's pull back." Even Ruby agrees with the plan. "I don't have enough ammo for this." And the idea of fighting that many Grimm while having to evade the barrage of feathers is not appealing at all.

"Agree." Pyrrha put her input, "Let's pull back. Fighting a Nevermore and the horde at the same time is not a good plan."

Ren, with a tired face, nod his head in agreement. "Yes, I think that's an excellent idea."

Even Naruto, in all his hype of fighting Grimm, see that it will be a suicide. "Alright, let's go pull back! To the bridge!"

The group once again pulls back, this time being pursued by a horde of Grimm and a giant flying bird that seems to hell bent on killing them. Ruby, Yang and Weiss cross the bridge first, with the other following behind-

-And as if sensing that the group would use the bridge to escape, the bird dives down, with his armored feather, it charge and crash into the bridge. The ancient architect broke, it's middle part blown apart as the was split into two.

"Ah!" Blake lost her footing when the bridge got crashed as the floor she's one fell.

"Damn-Blake!" Naruto reach out toward the falling girl as she did the same. As if in slow motion Naruto reach out his hand, Blake doing the same as their hand only a millimeter apart and-

Blake fell to the gorge as Naruto was left there with his hand empty.

"BLAAAAKKKEEEEE!"

Letting out a curse, she uses her weapon, a 'Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe', **[Gambol Shroud]**. She throw her weapon toward the other part of the bridge as she pull and swing herself up and across using the elastic black ribbon of her weapon.

Pretty handy to use.

She gracefully landed on Ruby's group side, as if nothing happen.

"Nice one, Blakey." Yang commented on it, and before Blake could say anything Ruby crash into her and hug her.

"Oh Blake! I was so worried!" The red hood said while hugging the yellow eye girl, who is looking slightly awkward with the interaction.

"Uh… I'm sorry?" She said in a somewhat awkward manner.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment." Weiss quickly separate Blake and Ruby, "But we have a bigger problem right now." She pointed at a direction where a familiar flying Grimm is heading their way.

On the other side of the destroyed bridge, Naruto, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha are making a stand against the horde that are slowly encroaching toward them.

"Um… Anybody got a plan?" Naruto asked while opening his scroll again. Where the hell is it?!

"Yeah! We pummel them to death!" Nora said with a wide grin while shouldering her hammer.

Well it's not like they have any other options than fight.

As Naruto ready his sword, he sees from the corner of his eyes a flying metal heading toward them. Finally!

The other three also notice the flying metal heading toward the front of the horde as it landed, creating an explosion and killing a few Grimm in the process. Naruto grins, "Lorekeeper! What took you so long?!" He asks no one in particular as he charge toward his metal luggage. "Cover me!"

Nora waste no time and follow after the blond, while Ren and Pyrrha look at each other, as if asking 'did her just rocket his luggage here?' before following behind and join the blond at his charge.

Naruto duck to dodge a claw strike from a Beowolfe before he counter with a slash on its torso, cutting the Grimm in half. From the corner of his eye the blond notice and Ursa charging from the left, he opens his shield and ready for an impact-

It never came.

The blond lower his shield to see Pyrrha had pierced the Ursa on the head with her spear. She gave the blond a smile before continuing the fight, killing many Grimm in matters of seconds. Ren and Nora also does very well, the two duet of death kills many Grimm with Nora hammering them and Ren firing with his automatic dual pistols, **[Storm Flower]**.

Shaking his head, the blond quickly went to Lorekeeper before they're overrun. Pressing the code, the luggage opens with a 'hiss' as the content reveal itself to their owner. Naruto unsheathe his sword and begin to rummage the inside.

"Naruto, whatever you're planning better do it quickly." Pyrrha said as she watches as more and more Grimm had reached their location. She raise her shield, **[Akoúo̱]** , in time to evade a strike from an Ursa, before she counter using her spear, **[Milo]**.

"Wait… Ah-hah!" Naruto produce a medium size tube with a pretty large warhead attached atop of it. "Here you are you little cutie. Guys, meet **[Dunkelfaust]** , a 'High-explosive Anti-Grimm launcher', she's pretty small but pack quite a bite." He introduced while hugging the weapon like it's his child.

"That's nice. But can you hurry it up a bit? We're getting overrun here." Ren dodge a swipe from a Grimm.

"Oh right! Sorry, now…" Naruto back away a bit from Lorekeeper, "Okay. Heads up!" The blond aim the weapon up to the air, took off the safety and he press the trigger.

The weapon roar to life as the warhead was fired into the sky and thrown the blond back from the recoil. After reaching its limit of fly, the warhead slowly fell toward the main bulk of the Grimm that's heading their way.

"TAKE COVER!" Naruto order as he dive back toward Lorekeeper and use it as a makeshift cover.

His teammates? They're not so lucky.

They and the Grimm were taken by complete surprised when the warhead landed in the middle of the pack and exploded by a considerable fiery explosion. The ground shook as the explosion cover half of the horde, burning them to oblivion.

Pyrrha, Nora and Ren was taken aback by the explosion as they dive to the ground and stay prone, their eyes closed to cover themselves from the dust blown away by the explosion. The Grimm that they're fighting however was not so lucky and was thrown to all side erratically.

Few seconds later the group opens their eyes to see the devastation the thing had created. The place where the miniature warhead had landed was scorched black; devastate any Grimm that was on the area. The remaining surviving Grimm flees the area, fearing another explosion would rain upon them again.

"Wow…" Nora eyes were twinkling in amazement. "That... Is so awesome!" Nora turn to look at her partner, "Why didn't you tell me you had such an awesome weapon like that?!"

Naruto, who is faring far better than his teammates, grin. "Well, I never thought I have to use it you know? Didn't think I'll face a situation like this. Beside I only got one of those. I have to ask more materials from Lizzy…" He mumbles the last part.

"It… certainly did its job." Pyrrha said, mildly impressed. "But do warn us next time you'll shoot a warhead like that again."

"Hey, in my defense, I introduce you to her and warn you all to take cover." Then he let out an excited smile at them, "But you guys have to agree that's an awesome explosion right?! She's one of my best creations ever!" His sister helps of course, but he's mostly the one who made the warhead.

"Yeah Kitty! You have to let me _try_ one of those the next time you made one!"

"Sure thing Nora! But stop calling me that!"

Ren just shook his head at his childhood friend teammates. It seems their love for explosion is the same, so he guesses they'll get along pretty well. But that also mean he had to make sure that both of them won't experiment with dangerous explosives together without his watch, the last thing he need is for half of Beacon to explode.

"Hey guys look!" Pyrrha point toward their other fellow initiates who are fighting the large Grimm Nevermore.

Four pair of eyes watch as Weiss freeze the large Grimm by the tail to trap it on the ground, then she slide back toward what appeared to be a makeshift slingshot, with Ruby as it bullet…?

They've watched as Weiss use her circle… thingy, and launch Ruby like an angry bird toward the giant bird. She use her scythe to hook the bird on the neck and drag it to the cliff there, where Weiss had made much more of those circle thingy ("Glyph!") and Ruby use it as a boost as she drag the Grimm across the cliff.

Higher…

And Higher…

Until at last with a loud cry Ruby cuts the damn Grimm head off as she landed safely atop of the cliff. She grins and waves her hand toward all of her friends, new and old, as their ordeal is finally over.

 **XXX**

Everyone give their applause as team CRDL moves down from the stage. The auditorium are filled with initiates that are very eager to receives their team and enter Beacon as 'Official Student's', not just some initiates.

"Naruto **A** rc, Pyrrha **N** ikos-" The applause continues, of only for politeness sake. "-Nora **V** alkyrie and **L** ie Ren." The four mentions walks to the stage, their face held the excitement and the tiresome expression at the same time. "You four had retrieved the white rook pieces, and from now on you four will be working together as Team **[ANVL]** (Anvil)." They all smile. "-Led by, Naruto Arc."

The crowds roar as team ANVL congratulate their leader for his new position while Naruto could only look at the headmaster, agape.

"Congratulation, Naruto." Pyrrha playfully punch Naruto on the shoulder, though the later wince a bit. Damn she's strong!

Ren give him a smile, "Congratulation."

While Nora gave him a headlock while laughing, "Congrats, Kitty!"

"Hey stop it! And don't call me that!"

After team ANVL walks down the stage, Ozpin continue his announcement for the last team of this year. "And finally, **R** uby Rose, **W** eiss Schnee, **B** lake Beladona and **Y** ang Xiao Long." The four mentions walks on the stage as they line up in front of Ozpin. "You four had retrieved the four knights pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team **[RWBY]** (Ruby)," The crowds cheers as they claps their hands, "-Led by, Ruby Rose."

Ruby stares at the man agape, though she was broken out of it when Yang hug her suddenly.

"Ooh! I'm so proud of you!" Yang congratulate with a smile.

The headmaster wait until team RWBY walks off the stage before he clear his throat. "Before we end today's event, the Student Council President of Beacon academy would like to have a words."

Murmurs broke out as Ozpin walks down the stage.

"We have a student council?" Naruto whispers to his teammates.

"Well…" Pyrrha hum while touching her chin in thought. "I have _heard_ about them, like how they are form from the selective few of the student's body, from juniors to seniors. Apparently they're pretty picky about who to choose."

Naruot mouth made an 'O' form. "So like, they're the best of the best?"

"I think so." Pyrrha herself is not so sure. But since they are form from a selective few, then it probably means that.

"Heee? Is that so?" Naruto let out a grin as he crack his knuckles. "Then if I beat them, I'll be the strongest and the most awesome Huntsmen ever live?"

Pyrrha and Ren sweatdrop at their leader antic, while Nora seems to pump up at the idea too as she grin like she's going to maul something, or someone.

Everyone paused their conversation when two person walks on the stage. The reaction from the crowds is all different. Some are jawdrop, some are blushing storm and other are interested and curious.

"Hello and congratulation for passing the initiations, everyone." An female angel of beauty, with short white hair and green eyes wearing the black uniform of Beacon. Her smile radiant light so bright it blinded some of the people. "My name is 'Anna Polkskaya', and I'm the current Student Council President in Beacon Academy. And beside me is the Head of Student Disciplinary, Neji Hyuuga."

The other person, a black hair boy with a face one might called a 'pretty boy' face, but are accompany by a cold and icy look. Just like Anna, he's wearing the Beacon Academy uniform, but for the male. "A pleasure. And congratulation for passing." He bow his head slightly, though what curious about him is that fact that both of his eyes are white.

Is he blind or something?

"We, from the student council, would like to let the students know that we are opening recruitment for aspiring huntsmen, weather a human or a faunus, to join our organization." Anna informs them, "Several positions such as the Vice President are open for juniors, so for those who wish to join they may submit applications to our office starting tomorrow."

Another murmurs broke out as the crowds discuss about the information. Joining the Student Council and working together with the beautiful girl/cool looking boy? A chance of a lifetime!

"Hmm… Not a bad looking guy. A bit girly, but still okay." Yang commented in a serious tone while looking at Neji.

"Yaaang!" Ruby said in slight disgust at her sister.

"What? I'm a teenage girl! I'm bound to be interested in stuff like that!"

After waiting for several seconds Anna resum, "Also, I would like to offer an invitation to the student council to some students that had done very excellently at the initiation." She and Neji walk to the side to reveal the screen behind them which show several familiar pictures.

"First, I would like to invite Ruby Rose to the council." The crowds went silent as Ruby let out a shriek of 'What?!', "Next, I would like to invite Pyrrha Nikos to the council, and finally-" As if to make thing more dramatic she paused for several seconds, "I would like to invite Naruto Arc to join the Student Council."

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed out in confusion. What the hell?!

The crowds murmur once again at the name being called. Pyrrha Nikos is understandable, but Ruby and Naruto? Now that's a surprised.

"However, know that we are not forcing you to join the council. It's only for those who are interested in building a better Beacon for the future." Anna still held her smile, though there's something hidden in those smile. "But let me remind you that if you join the council, you will earn some… perk that no ordinary students will possess." She grin faintly as the murmurs goes more loudly.

"Remember, as Huntsmen it is your duty to protect the innocent against the Grimm scourges that threatened out very existence, and so I urge you all to follow what you think is right." She let out a small bow. "I thank you for your time; I hope to see you in the Student Council."

The crowds clasp their hand as the President and the Disciplinary Committee walked down from the stage and toward an amused looking Ozpin.

"Must you really invite them with such a… unsubtle way?" The headmaster asked while sipping his coffee from his usual mug.

"It's fine. Creating tension here and there won't harm anybody too much. Beside…" She beams at him, "How can I hold myself back when they'd shown such a show at the initiation? Killing an Ancient Deathstalkers and the old Nevermore? Why, I would never imagine I would see such spectacle in my time here."

"Haha, I see." Ozpin take another sip. "… or perhaps you have other agenda? Like, for example, choosing Mr. Arc?"

Anna only continues to smile, this time more mischievously. "My, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hm. Looks like this will be an interesting year."

 **To be continued.**

 **Well guys, here's the end for this chapter. I'm very sorry if this doesn't suit your need. Also, if you guys like Jaune's Arc scene I could make you more. Just holler with that review button!**

 ***IMPORTANT* Winter turns out to be Weiss older sister. Do you guys want me to make her still as an older one, or do you want me to change her age? It can be arranged.**

 **Well enjoy the short story!**

 **NarutoXRWBYXStar Wars**

 **Star Wars: The Revenge of the Roses**

It was quite in the Command Center.

A black hair woman looks at the space before her. The window she's looking through the shows the raging war outside, blasters from battle and cruiser ships from both sides fires back and forth, as if never ending. Fighter planes flew pass in high speed, some of them blew up in the process.

It was quite the spectacle, but such a sight has been a common sight for her.

She leans back on her round seat for a more relaxing position. Despite it being a command center, the place is devoid of life except for her and is shaped and constructed more of a living room than a command center. The only sound emits from inside is a 'beeping' sound from a device in the middle of the room.

Her head perk up when she heard blaster sounds and explosion coming from outside the room. She smiles faintly. "So they're here…" Her voice, soft and melodious.

A hissing sound came louder when a blue light pierce the double door of the room. Slowly the light moves upward, making a reverse U form, cutting through the metal door as it slowly fall down to the floor in a loud 'thud'.

Several figures burst into the room, seven people to be exact. They all stop; some of them aim their blaster weapons at the sitting woman, while the other stares at her with mixed emotions.

"You've come…" The woman said once more with her melodious voice. Slowly she stood up from the seat, her familiar long red cloak softly fall to the cold floor. "I have been waiting." She turns around to face the group.

The first one to speak is a white hair woman tied into a single ponytail on the side, wearing a comfortable looking white robe. "… Ruby." She spoke, her voice cold as ice.

Ruby Rose smile at the familiar group. "Weiss, Pyrrha, Ren, Coco, Velvet, Fox and… Yatsuhashi."

Pyrrha Nikos grimace when her name being called. She wore a bronze color robe. "Ruby…"

"Ruby Rose," Coco, the Republic Commander and the squad leader of the group walks forward, her Gatling gun train at the female. "For creating chaos, separatist movement and many deaths, you are under arrest in the name of the Republic."

"… In the name of the Republic? … Hehe… HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ruby laughs out loud, almost maniacally. "Hehe… how funny. Tell me, dogs of Republic, have you ever thought about the orders you've been given?"

"Ruby, please surrender." Pyrrha took out a familiar double grip, "I don't want to hurt you." A beam of purple light came to live from the grip, emitting a blade from both ends. Weiss and Ren follows suit, releasing their lightsabers, blue and green.

"Oh?" Ruby raised an eyebrow amusedly. "You wish to capture me? With only that many? Underestimating me now, are you?"

"Ruby, please surrender." It was Ren, finally saying something. "And tell us where Yang and Nora are-"

"They are somewhere. Doing something." Ruby waves the question off pretty easily. She walks toward the middle of the room, weapons still trailing at her. "Tell me, why did you guys still serve the Jedi Order? Or even the Republic?"

"For peace." Weiss answered, "The dream you used to believe in."

"Peace… Yes. He used to believe in that too. Perhaps more so than anyone of us." Her voice becomes softer as she paused in the middle of the room, her eyes staring at a tube in front of her, though it's too dark to see anything. "His dream of peace made him strong. He work and fight so hard to realize that dream. But then he was betrayed…"

Ruby Rose turns her head facing the group; pure malice could be seen from her face. "The Order and the Republic betrayed him! They've sent him on a suicide mission for what? Nothing! They'd sent him to his death!"

"I-it was a mistake!" Pyrrha retorted, "The order and the Republic didn't know he would-"

"No!" Ruby cuts her off. "They knew exactly what await Naruto there. The corruption of the Republic has gone too high, and they must be cleansed."

Coco snarl, "And you create a civil war for what? That? You've killed millions of innocent people-"

"And so did the Republic." Ruby retorted. "What? You didn't think the bombing you did at many of 'hostile' planet didn't have any civilian casualties? Please, grow up." She scoffs, "This world isn't made of black and white. That's what he found out before he died." She extended her hands to the side. "He found a way, a path of peace where we can live in harmony. There's no black and white, the only thing exist is the force and harmony. Jedi… Sith… hypocrites who can't even see they're both the same, with only different methods."

"Enough, Ruby!" Weiss snap, "Just surrender. We outnumber you, you can't defeat three Jedi masters and four Republic best."

Ruby blink, "Alone? Who ever said I was alone?" She claps her hand and the room light turns on.

And it was then that the Jedi notice them.

From the second floor balcony, men in familiar black robe and white bony mask jump down and surround the Republic force. Each and every one of them took out their lightsaber and turns it on, crimson lights comes forth.

"! White Fang?! What are the Sith special force doing here?!" Ren took on a defensive stance as he and his fellow Republic quickly went back to back. "Pyrrha, Weiss, we need to-" He paused when he realized that his fellow Jedi are agape, their eyes widened while looking at the direction of Ruby. "What are you-"He also paused as he stare.

Behind Ruby is a tube filled with green liquid, and inside it is the naked and lifeless form of Naruto Uzumaki. The red hooded woman smiles triumphantly.

"I see you've noticed him." She turns her back toward them as she stares lovingly at the form of the man she loves. "He's not yet completed. But soon… The destruction of the Republic and the Jedi Order will be his welcoming present. Then, the new 'Order of Peace' will rise from the ashes of destruction, and then there will be peace."

"… You're insane…." Weiss spited out, her face held the pain that her once partner and best friend had turned psychotic like this.

"She's not insane."

The group eyes fell toward one of the White Fang agent. Slowly, the agent reach toward its mask and-

"Blake…?" Pyrrha slowly asked as the familiar black hair woman stare at them. "You're… alive…?"

"Naruto's dream… He had told me about it many times in the past. About aliens and humans coexisting, no more Sith or Jedi, all there is are one organization, with its full objective of peace and harmony. That is what we wish to build, our dream… His dream." Blake aims her red lightsaber at them, "… And I will not let you stop his dream, no matter what."

"… Insane… You're all insane! And you're going to sacrifice millions of life?!" Weiss demanded, and only the amusing look of Ruby and the serious face of Blake answered here. "… We will stop you! Right here and now!"

"Hahaha! How amusing! Fine then Weiss," Ruby took out a golden lightsaber grip made from gold-like electrum, a familiar lightsaber to them all. "I don't need to use my scythe for this." A loud 'bzzt' was heard as an orange color light came to life. "Naruto will kill you all."

"… How dare you use his lightsaber!" Pyrrha roar as she charge toward Ruby, her purple lightsaber staff ready to cut her in two.

Ruby? She just scoff as she went into a stance. "He choose us over you. You will never have his love." She then charge back as the two lightsaber met.

 **THE END… Or is it?**

 **Naruto's Dandy Handy Book:**

 **-Masamune: A High-Frequency Dust sword created by Elizabeth Arc. By merging high condense dust on the blade using a special and unique technique, the sword can cut thing very well than any other blade.**

 **-Rho Aias: A multi-purpose shield gauntlet created by Elizabeth Arc. It's a shield that can be folded into a gauntlet where it can be brought very easily. It's made from a metal fused with dust for extra protection with a unique and special technique.**

 **-** **Dunkelfaust: A High-explosive Anti-Grimm launcher created by Naruto and Elizabeth Arc. Its warhead was made from the special combination made by Naruto Arc to explode and burn everything in its radius, while the tube is specially made to handle the recoil of the warhead.**

 **-Lorekeeper: A massive multi-purpose metal luggage created by Elizabeth Arc. Its design to washstand many thing, especially impact. The luggage can also be call upon via Scroll and it will arrived with blazing glory.**


	4. The Fox, The Rose and The Snowflake

**Axel: Heya folks! Axel here bringing you more chapter of this story!**

 **Now before anything else let me say that I'm grateful for the people that favorite and alert this story, but even more so that at offer their time reviewing this story. Though I'm kind of sad that the numbers of reviews actually dwindle quite a bit from the previous chapter, it's okay!**

 **Also, my parent made me a RWBY sweater and a Yang shirt for my birthday! Could you believe that?! It's so rad! It's like they could read my RWBY fanatical mood or something!**

 **Anyway, before we begin let me apologize for the smaller size of this chapter. I was planning to join it together with Jaunidice chapter, but well, it'll be too long so I go against it. I left a extra story for you guys too, which is quite important so please read it!**

 **Oh yeah, I'm looking for a beta reader who want to help me with this story. Beacause as you know, I'm not an English native so… Yeah. Those who do become the Beta will get a sneak peak of the next chapter (When it's done) and can request an extra story or two from me, so yeah.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **XXX**

 _He's falling…_

" _Why…"_

 _His body feels so light, he feel no fear as he fell to the dark abyss…_

" _Why…"_

 _Then his body crash into the dark ground in a loud 'thud', and yet he felt no pain._

" _Why…"_

 _Slowly a pair of blue eyes opens themselves and is greeted by the endless darkness of the room._

" _Why…"_

 _The blue eyes widened, realizing where this is. He stood up and gathers his bearing as he looks around the dark place. His eyes, darting from one place to another can't see anything but the darkness around him._

" _Why…" A familiar hollow voice once more echoes through the darkness, and he knew exactly whose voice it is._

 _And he didn't want to meet with that_ _thing_ _again._

 _He turns around to escape, and yet as if sensing his desire the room shook with tremor as he lost his balance and fell to the hard cold ground. Then the ground in front of him cracks open as stream of darkness pour out of it._

" _Why..."_

 _A dark figure slowly crawls up from the crack and shows itself to him. The figure stood up, and slowly it begins to take steps toward the blond and out of the dark stream from the crack._

' _No…' His heart beats as fear etched across his face. 'No… Not again…'_

 _Then his eyes make out the form, it is humanoid, and yet he could see monstrous things attached to the_ _thing_ _. Its hair is dark black like the darkness of this area, its eyes bright blue like himself, and yet every time he look into it his body shook into fear. What made him freeze, however, was the cracked bone like mask it wore, shaped like a fox. He could also make out the monstrous hand that looks like an Ursa arm but more deform on its right, and an ordinary humanoid hand on its left, but thin to the bone._

 _He wanted to run, and yet his body was freeze by something. Something familiar, and yet he did unwelcome by him._

" _Why… Won't you accept me…?" The creature walks and stops in front of him, its creepy blue eyes bore straight into his. "Why do you do this to me…? Why won't you accept me…? "_

" _No…" His mouth finally let out a sound as he whimpers. "Please…"_

" _Accept me…." Its right hand slowly reaches out toward him, "Accept me…"_

" _No…No….NonononoNONONO!"_

 _And then the world fell apart._

" _Why won't you… Accept me…?"_

 **XXX**

Naruto gasp as he regain conciseness. He stood up, sweats fell from his face as he pant, his heart beats loudly.

And then it came…

Pain, sudden and swift, came through his entire body. The blond gasp and he clench his teeth to not let out any loud sound, lest he disturb his sleeping teammates. He groan quietly as he felt something hot rising from his inside, as if his blood boiling.

"Ugh…. Why…. It's not even a month yet…" Slowly the blond push himself off his bed and make his way to the corner of the room where the piles of his stuff are. Crouching, the blond grab a small brown wooden box and took out the stuff contain inside.

A small tube, with what appeared to be white pills inside. Opening the cover of the medicine tube, the blond pour two pills to his hand and he quickly gulp them down, not even bothering to grab a glass of water.

Another pain hit his body as he groan and fell on his rear while hugging himself to withstood the pain. Slowly but surely, the medicine begin to take effect and the pain begin to subdued and his blood isn't boiling inside him anymore.

"Damn it, what the hell…" The blond pants, his entire body are filled by sweats. "The effect is getting shorter… Damn it." The blond look at the tube filled with pills in his hand. Its good thing that there are still plenty pills left.

Putting back the tube to the wooden box and dropping it on his pile, the blond look around the dorm room he's going to stay at for the next several years. The room is simple, with four beds and four desks to accommodate the students. Two large wardrobes stood still on the corner, still has yet been sullied by their hands. After yesterday fiasco they're a bit too tired to pack and clean the room, so they all agreed to just drop their stuff somewhere and begin to enter the dream land via the comfy bed.

At least the heavenly things are comfy, not as comfy in the Arc Homestead, of course, but still comfy.

The blond could feel his body demanding him to rest some more, if the ach and the sleepiness were any indication. The blond shift his gaze and look toward the wall clock and his eye twitch at the fact that it's still 5 in the morning.

It's still too damn morning for him!

But the memory of the dream put a paused to his decision. He let out a frustrated sighs. Of all the time the dream could resurface, it had to happen after a tiring day! Naruto slowly stood up the silent room, with only the breathing of his teammates and Nora light snore echoing through the room.

What he should do, he wonder. From the schedule the school provided class start around 10 for today, so the students could rest some more after the hard initiations test. He could take a walk around Beacon to get his mind from his dream, or he could-

The rumbling of his stomach cut him from his crisis. The blond touch his stomach as it remind him of the fact that he's pretty starving and he need to eat some breakfast. Making his mind of the next course of action, heads toward the bathroom to begin his morning ritual.

Five minute later, Naruto walks out of the bathroom, a bit more refreshed than before. He changed out of his sleeping hakama and into a simple orange shirt and long sport pant. Exiting the room while slowly closing the door behind him, the first thing that greeted his eyes is the room of team RWBY, which, for some coincidence, directly in front of their room.

Though he has nothing against that, considering they're all friends now, and fellow huntsmen to boot. Of course the fact that now his friends group consists of mostly of attractive, females huntresses are a good positive for him.

… Not that he'll ever admit that out loud, of course.

The blond walks through the silent hallway of the student dorm. He could hear some noise from some room he passed, signaling that some students are awake at this hour. Walking down the stair, the blond make some turn before he arrived at his place of destination.

The dorm communal kitchen is empty like a graveyard. Although it's a bit weird, but considering it's the first day and the initiation was a tiring test, it somewhat understandable. Naruto open one of the many cupboards in search for something to make breakfast with, and to his delight and luck, the cupboard are filled with the resources to make pancakes. There are also some random cereals here and there, but he's in no mood for cereal.

Beacon really does provide its students with recourses to fill their need.

As Naruto find the utensil he needed to make the mighty breakfast that'll fill his stomach, his mind wonders to his new friends. Considering them facing the same initiation as him, they must be pretty hungry themselves.

Making his mind, the blond begin to work.

 **XXX**

Yang Xiao Long snores peacefully.

She's still living in her dreamland, where she's living with her eternally cute little sister Ruby, and a bunch of handsome, with six pack and sexy hair men (Which are suspiciously look like a certain famous boy band) doing her bidding. She moans unconsciously while turning around on her bed, feeling the fluffiness of it peacefully. Of course, she didn't realize of a certain shadow looming above her-

*FWUEEEPPPP*

"AAAAHHH!" Yang stood up, her fists raised and ready to pummel whatever it is making that accursed loud sound-

"Gooood morning Yang!" Ruby smile widely while holding a whistle on her hand. She's wearing Beacon Academy black uniform, with her familiar red cloak poking out of it.

-Except her sister of course. The thing she'll do for Ruby…

Yang yawn widely, "Ruby, what time is it?"

"It's 7 AM!"

Yang's eye twitch at that information. Did her sister really just wake her up 3 hours before class? Is she that hyped? "Ruby… We're still 3 hours away from class, you know…" She loves her sister, she really do. But she could sometime cause something that get on her nerve like this. "Look Ruby, can't I just take another hour of sleep before you wake me up again? I'm a bit tired so-"

"But Yang! If you do that you'll miss breakfast!"

"-Wait, breakfast?" It was then a delicious smell hit her nostril and her stomach rumble to signal its desire. "What's that smell?"

"It's Naruto! He made us all breakfast!"

"What? Why?" They could just go to the cafeteria and order some breakfast there, why the heck would he even make breakfast for them? Can he even cook? Is his cooking even edible?

"Come on Yang, hurry up! We'll be at the ANVL room, okay?" With that said Ruby semblanced her way away from the room, leaving red petals in her wake.

Yang open her mouth to say something until her mind register her sister words. "… We?" She looks to the other beds in the room, where the occupant had disappeared. So even Blake and Weiss had succumb to the temptation of breakfast huh? With a shrug Yang walks toward the bathroom to begin her morning ritual. She's already awake so might as well join her team.

 **XXX**

30 minutes later, a now uniform dressed Yang was greeted by an unusual sight.

In the ANVL room she sees her team and the room owners sitting on the floor, with what appeared to be large makeshift table made out of many empty orange boxes, making the room somewhat crowded. However, what gain her attention were the fact that there are lots and she mean _lots_ of pancakes on them.

Who the hell made this much pancakes for breakfast?!

"Yang! There you are!" Ruby greeted her sister while munching on her share. "Your share is getting cold, hurry up and sits down!"

Weiss look at her partner disgustingly, "Ruby don't speak with your mouth full! And you! What took you so long?" She point Yang with her fork.

"Sorry, Sorry, gotta take care of my hair, you know?" Yang then takes a seat between Weiss and Blake, both roll their eyes at Yang's excuse. "So what did I almost miss?"

"Only a delicious ala Arc pancakes!" The chef of the day smirks proudly.

"Huh. Never thought you're the chef type there, foxy." Yang grabs her fork and knife and begins munching on the delicious looking pancakes. Hey, it's pretty good!

"Well, if you live with seven sisters and only one of them knows how to cook, you have to be ready for anything." Naruto explain while eating his share, "Though my cooking isn't that great if you compare it to my mom or my little brother." Those two could cook like gods, and there's no one in the household could beat them.

"Ift greab pancabs! (It's great pancakes!)." Nora, with her mouth filled with multiple pancakes; add her comment, earning a disgusted look from Weiss.

"Nora, don't speak with your mouth full." Ren reprimanded his childhood friend. "But yes, I have to agree with her. Your cooking is good, Naruto."

"Indeed." Pyrrha smiles at the blond, "You have nothing to be humble about."

"For a common rabble, you cook pretty well. Perhaps you do have some redeeming quality after all, Arc." Weiss, not surprising, add her 'holy than thou' comment, earning sweatdrops from the people around her and a glare from the chef.

"Oi, is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Weiss, be nice." Ruby reprimanded her partner, "He cooked this for us too, you know."

"I never said it's not delicious." Weiss then went back to eating her share.

"Heee?" A grin broke out from Yang's face, "Has the ice queen heart finally melted by the warm cooking of a rogue knight?"

"Quite you."

Naruto stares at the two, clearly amused at their interaction. His blue eyes then shifted toward the only one that hasn't yet say their comment out loud. "So Blake, what do you think? You like it?"

Blake, who has kept quite all this time and focus on her breakfast, slowly turn toward the chef who is beaming at her, she also notice the stares the other gives her as if awaiting her answer, even Yang and Weiss paused their argument to hear her comment.

"It's… It's good." Blake look to the side, suddenly finding the floor to be interesting, and her cheek has faint of red hue on them.

Naruto let out a satisfy snickers, "Shishishi, glad you like it then." A fox like grin appears on his face. A chef greatest joy if being told his cooking is delicious, after all.

"Heeee…" From the corner of her eyes she noticed Yang grinning at her with a more sinister one, "I see… So Blake is-"

"Whatever you're thinking right now, stop." The black hair beauty quickly shut Yang down before it gets out of hand.

"Oh? What am I thinking, hm?"

"Whatever it is, stop."

Naruto smiles as he observes his friends conversing with each other as they eats his cooking. Although it took a while for him to cooked the mountain piles of pancakes, who is currently being devours by Nora and quickly thinning in numbers, the prized of seeing his new friends conversing and having fun like this is worth it.

It's a scene he would not trade for anything.

The young Arc attention then shifted toward his share of breakfast and begins eating them. Although the words 'devour' is much more similar to what the blond is doing. Almost like Nora but with slower speed, the blond devour his food with little table manners, and although it doesn't really bother most of the people in the room, one person couldn't stand it anymore.

"I can't take it anymore!" Weiss finally snap. "You two! Why are your table manners so… so atrocious?!"

Both Naruto and Nora look at each other, before they look at the white heiress.

Naruto swallow his food, "What do you mean?"

"Yeah *Gulp* What-cha mean *Gulp* Weissy?" Nora asked in between her gulps.

"The way you two are eating!" Weiss pointed out, "It's atrocious! Eat more like normal people! Didn't anyone teach you two any manners?!"

Nora raises an eyebrow. She look toward her pile of pancakes, then to the enrage heiress, and then back to her pancakes before she shrug and continue to devour the pancakes. Eating like this is what Nora usually eats like, so she doesn't see any problem with it.

Naruto on the other hand is a bit different. He could like Nora ignore the heiress and continue to eat the food with his normal pace. However he felt slightly insulted about Weiss words as if no one teaching him any manners. His mother and sisters did taught him how to eat properly, however his family are mostly not a formal type of family so as long as you don't make too much mess, you can eat however you like.

But that doesn't mean Naruto Arc is unable to eat with proper table manner!

With surprising grace that surprised many people in the room, Naruto begin to eat his breakfast with proper table manner. Using his fork to hold the pancakes and using his knife to cut it and then eating the piece, then munching it for several time before finally swallowing it. However, what surprised the other were the fact that he does that in high speed.

As if you put a fast forward button on him.

Weiss open her mouth to say something before she sighs and went back to her breakfast, now completely giving up on teaching the two partner proper manners. Although Naruto did eat with manner, it's not proper to eat with such high speed! But she has a feeling she'll only waste her energy so she just give up.

For now.

"So Foxy, what's with the sudden mountain of pancakes?" Yang strikes her question, "Not that I don't appreciate the foods, but seriously, what give?"

The male blond blink before a smile of mixed emotion broke out on his face, "Well, I guess as a celebration breakfast? You know, for us passing the initiations." And for them staying alive.

"Ah I see." She prefer them celebrating at a bar or a restaurant or something, not eating pancakes at the dorm. But the foods are delicious, so who's she to complaint?

And so time passed as the group of friends enjoy their breakfast, ignorance of what fate has in store for them.

 **XXX**

Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the multi-national Schnee Company, is not really a patient person in nature, however living in a business environment since she was a child trained her to not let her emotion exploded quickly for it could be used against her, and so she tries her best to be a patient person.

"-and I smack the Ursa right on the chin! And then I-"

After the whole breakfast fiasco where, Nora and Naruto devoured most of them, her leader decided it's a good time for them to prepare the room and unpacks their luggage. Of course, without them knowing it they took a bit too much time unpacking and were forced to run toward their first and only class of the day.

At least they're not alone, team ANVL were almost late too.

"-It was overwhelming sight! However, I, with my strength-"

However when they arrived at 'The Grimm Studies' class, they are met with a large man with mighty mustache, who, instead of teaching them about many kind of Grimm's, told a story about a mighty, young Adonis named Peter Port.

His story, filled with bravado and almost impossible feat, bored the class half to death. She could see many students trying their best to not succumb toward the blissful activity known as sleep, but many are starting to fail. And it was supposed to be introduction to the lesson, too.

However, what irks her most is the fact-

A giggles broke out next to her, earning a twitch from the white heiress. Her eyes look to the side, where Ruby Rose, her supposed team leader, is playing paper ball with Naruto and Nora, who are sitting on the row next to them. They would throw each other paper ball when the professor didn't look or too busy with his speech of the past that seems a bit too unrealistic.

And it irked her very much! They are supposed to be team leader! And yet, like children they goofed off in the middle of the class using paper balls! And to make thing worse, the two of them are invited by the Student Council President to join the student body organization, THEM! She could at least understand Pyrrha, but them?! What the hell is wrong with this world?! Is this world support dunces like them?!

"-And so which one of you are the embodiment of these traits?" Professor Port asked out of nowhere, caching the people who aren't paying attention (Most of the class) off guard.

"I do sir!" Weiss slammed the table as she raised her hand.

With few exceptions such as Weiss, who, despite the boredom, actually pay attention. Somewhat.

 **XXX**

"Where is it…?"

Naruto Arc walks in the hallway of Beacon, a map of the school on his hand as he mumbles by himself while trying to figure out where the heck is the place he wanted to go too. Although it looks simple from the map, Beacon is a large school, and if you're not familiar you could get lost easily.

Especially if you're Naruto Arc.

After one of the most boring class the blond had ever experienced in his life and Weiss awesome one-on-one fight against the boar Grimm, a Boarbatusk, a pretty low level Grimm but still dangerous nonetheless, the blond decided to go somewhere in the school ground, seeing as they all have free time until tomorrow, which will be full with classes. But at least the school provides rest time for their students.

Though he's still slightly pissed that he didn't raise his hand quick enough and Weiss got all the action. Damn this world and its cruel fate!

As he went passed several students whispers starts to enter the blond ears.

" _Look, it's him…"_

" _The guy who was invited by the student council?"_

" _Yeah. Man he must be some strong dude or something like Pyrrha Nikos."_

" _You're right. He kinda scared me, actually."_

The blond continue his walks, trying his best to ignore the words around him, though he's failing. Gripping the map righter, the blond continue his march through the emptying hallway toward his destination.

-At least until he sees a familiar form sitting on the ground.

"… Ruby? What are you doing?"

The young girl flinch at the voce and she slowly look toward the source, "N-Naruto…" She wipes her eyes with her hand and forced a smile. "Hey there, what's up?"

Naruto did not buy the smile one bit. "What's wrong Ruby? Why are you crying?" He sit next to the girl, which earn another flinch from her.

"Nothing…" She looked away.

"Don't lie to me Ruby." Naruto voice is stern, and yet held something else in them, "Come on, I'm your friend right? Tell me what's wrong." The blond insisted. 'Always lend an ear to a crying lady' his father had said to him and Jaune, and the two of them always tried their best to follow the sagely advice, though he think his sisters exploits the advice to make them do their bidding.

Ruby stayed silent, as if considering something in her head. She let out a soft whimpers, "… It's Weiss…"

"What's with Weiss?" He did notice her storming off the class before, but he thought it was just her being… Well, her.

 **XXX**

Weiss Schnee sighs as she observes the falling, orange sun marking the end of the day. Her heart is in turmoil right now, with what just transpired few minutes ago. She feels somewhat satisfied to let go what she felt about Ruby, and yet she feel guilty for using her to blow off steam.

Ruby wasn't the one who pick herself to be the leader; she was picked by the headmaster. And yet…

Weiss let out another sighs of frustration.

"My, you seem to be quite troubled there, Ms. Schnee."

Weiss flinched and her head snap toward the source, finding a familiar white head walking toward her slowly, a familiar smile attached on her face.

"P-President Anna!" She tense as she greeted the student council president, "H-How are you?"

Anna bow he head slightly in greeting to the junior-. "Why, I am well, thank you for asking. How about you, Ms. Schnee? You seem to have some problem."

"Y-You recognized me?"

"Why of course! The heiress of the famous Schnee Company studying here and me not recognize her? Well I won't be a great Student Council President now, will I?" She winks at the heiress, much to her embarrassment. "I also watched you on the initiation yesterday, which I might add was a very impressive performance."

"T-Thank you, mam!"

"So what seems to be the problem, Miss Schnee? Is Beacon not to your liking? If so-"

"No!" Weiss quickly cuts in. "No, Beacon is a great place. It's just…."

"Just?"

"Well…" Weiss take a deep breath as if preparing to confess to the beautiful girl in front of her, which will spiked the Yuri lover to the maximum out there. "I think I can be a better leader for team RWBY!"

Anna blinks at the white heiress before a small motherly smile broke out from her face. "Ah, I see. So it's _that_ kind of problem, hm?"

"Yes…" Weiss look down on the ground with a guilty expression. "I snapped at our team leader without actually thinking it through and-"

"Shshsh!" Anna put a single finger at Weiss's mouth to stop her. "I understand. You don't have to continue, Ms. Schnee. Problems like this aren't really that uncommon with school like this, especially for Huntsmen. It's not the first time someone told me about this sort of problem; it's quite common actually especially for the juniors."

"Really?!"

"Why yes, before I become the Student Council President I was part of the student councilor department. I handled this sort of problem almost everyday at that time! My, it's been a long time now…" A longing expression appeared on her face as she stare at the orange sky.

"P-President Anna?"

"Hm? Ms. Schnee, please call me Anna-senpai instead, okay? Calling me President all the time is quite the mouthful." She nodded her head as if Weiss had already agreed to it. "Well Ms. Schnee, do you want me to help you? I could perhaps help you to clear up your mind."

"Y-Yes please, Preside-I mean, Anna-senpai."

Anna smiles at the heiress, but for some reason a dreadful feeling started to grow in Weiss's heart, as if asking the decision she had made. "Well Ms. Schnee, I think that your problem is-"

 **XXX**

"-A bit stupid and selfish right?"

Ruby blink at the blond hair student who is sitting next to her on the floor with a surprised expression at the not-so-subtle answered. She's been telling the blond about her fight with Weiss, despite her reluctant to bring a third party in her and Weiss problem, for some reason she keep her mouth shut with Naruto.

"I mean-"The blond continues, "-We've been, what? A leader for a day? We haven't had the chance to show everyone we're a badass leader yet! They haven't even sent us on our first mission as a leader!"

Ruby opens her mouth before closing it again. He… Actually got a point. She and Weiss only have been teammates for a single day, so that mean… "I can still show Weiss that I'm a good leader!"

"Yes!" Naruto grin at her, "Your chance to show Weiss that you're a leader with badassery element in you is still wide!"

She returns the grin at her fellow leader before her energy went down again. "But Weiss looks like she knew how to be a leader. I mean she-"A finger stop her mid-sentence.

"Shhhh! Enough about her already. I told you, it's only been a day. How about this, let's work together to prove to our team… No, the whole Beacon Academy, that we're the most badass, freaking team leader and huntsmen that walk Remnant!" The blond grin turns wilder as he offer his hand to the girl, "So how about it, fellow leader?"

Ruby stares at his larger hand before she clasp it together with her hand. "Deal, partner." She grins at him, much to the blond delight seeing the girl now up and running again.

The two grin at each other for several minute before the blond remember what he was doing before he turn into councilor mode. "Ah hey Ruby, you know where this place is?" The blond took out the map of the Academy they had been given to.

Ruby let out a hmm as she inspect the piece of slightly crumple paper. "Well, I think I know where it is."

"Really? Great!"

As the two converses, they didn't realize a certain person listening in on them from the corner of the hallway. He sips his coffee calmly with a small smile before walking off, leaving the two students alone.

 **XXX**

Weiss shivers, her mentality are starting to breakdown as Anna, still with her smile, continue her assault-I mean, the advice for the white heiress.

"-That the action you took are perhaps the result of pampering your family did, so it's not really your fault and-"

Each time Weiss would try to stop Anna by inserting her own comment and disagreement of the thing she said just ended up with her being cornered by Anna with simple words like; 'Oh really? Are you sure?' and so on so forth. This is the first time for the heiress to receive such… Deep critics from someone else.

It's… A heart wrenching experience, that's for sure. It will take some time in the future before Weiss learn about who and what kind of councilor Anna was.

"Ms. Schnee," Weiss monologue was shattered when Anna, this time without her smile stare at her directly on her eyes, "I understand your dilemma. But you need to remember why you enter Beacon, why you wanted to become a Huntsman."

"Why I… Want to become Huntsmen?"

"Yes. Instead of stressing yourself on why you wasn't chosen by the Professor to be the leader, strife yourself to become something else, strife to be the best huntsmen, not the best leader."

The heiress clenches her hand into a fist, her mind remembering why she's here in the first place. "I…" Her promised, her oath to her family… "Yes, I understand."

"Oh? Really? That's great!" She clap her hand once, as if to signal her satisfaction, "I do hope that-" Whatever she's going to say was cut off when her Scroll starts to beep. The Student Council President took out her Scroll, "Hm… It seems that I am required in the Student Council Room." She look at her junior, "Ms. Schnee, it's been a great pleasure talking with you. I do hope you will get along well with all of your friends, for the people close to you may be the only thing standing between you and certain perils."

"Ah, yes. Of course Anna-senpai, thank you."

The president nodded her head in farewell and begins her treck toward the student council office. "Don't forget what I said now, Ms. Schnee! It's only been a day, great leader won't just manifest themselves out of thin air, give your team leader a chance." With that the senior walks away from the roof, leaving Weiss alone staring at her disappearing form.

The heiress sighs and went back leaning to the railing, her eyes went to the now darkening sky. Although the advice from Anna is a bit… extreme and unnecessary, she did make some great points, like that one for example. It's only been a day and she had turn into a jerk to her partner, the one who will watch her back against the merciless creatures of Grimm.

Her sister would've laugh at her if she had seen her now, stressing herself for something like this.

"… Damn it."

 **XXX**

It was night time when Naruto arrived at his destination with Ruby in tow as his navigator.

"Here it is," Ruby stop in front of their destination, the blond following suit a second later, "Our destination, the 'Memorial Stone'."

The Memorial Stone, it said that this stone had stood since the day Beacon ever built in the island. It's black in colored, and said that the ancient hunters used it as a tombstone for the many huntsmen that had fallen against the scourge of the Grimm. Names long forgotten were written on the stone body, small in size to fit many other.

Now, this stone stood to remember the sacrifice of the huntsmen and to mourn those who had fallen.

"Why do you want to go here, Naruto?" Ruby turns to her blond friend only to be greeted by a grieving looking blond; his right hand went into his chest, more specifically his heart. "Naruto?"

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we became a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all," Ruby eyes widened when she recognized the words, "Infinite in distance, unbound by death and unknown by life, I release your soul so that you may find your path-"

"-Until we join you in the passing."

Both students flinched and snap their head to the side and see a man walking toward them. He wore a black suit with white button up shirt underneath it and a simple red tie. His grey gravity defying hair are combine with a headband that covered one of his eye, a mask that fully covered his mouth made a perfect albeit slightly weird combination.

"The Rite of Passing, created by the huntsmen of old to say their farewell to their fallen comrade." The weird and mysterious man said as he stops next to them, by now the students are a bit more relaxed. "It's rare to see someone use it, let alone a junior near the Memorial Stone."

Naruto tore his gaze away from the man as he watches the black stone with a sad expression, "I… I've watched our fellow initiates, fallen by a Grimm." Ruby gasped next to him, "I came here to grieve them."

"Ah, I see." The man said with a somewhat lazy tone, and yet the students didn't feel any disrespect from the man. "Grieving for your fallen huntsmen… Did you know their name?"

"No…"

"I see. You… You're a good boy." The man smile at the blond, his eye turn into a reverse U shaped. "But grieving for them won't get you anywhere, for those who had passed won't come back, no matter how much we wanted it. Don't let grieves and guilt clouded your heart and judgment, for they don't you to fall like them."

Both Naruto and Ruby didn't say anything as they stare at the stone, until a pair of hands landed on top of their heads.

"Come now, enough grieving. You have a busy day tomorrow, so you better go get some rest. Ah, also, I know it's a bit late but," Once again his eyes turn into a reverse 'U', "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I'm a professor in Beacon Academy, and I teach survival practice."

"I-It's nice to meet you, Professor! I'm Ruby Rose, and this is Naruto Arc!" Naruto nods his head in greeting at the teacher that, if Naruto is being honest, look a bit weird and sketchy.

"A pleasure, Ms. Rose, Mr. Arc, I do hope we will meet again in class. Now, go and have dinner or something, you don't want to be caught on curfew by Ms. Goodwitch, she's a scary one."

"Ah, yes! Come on Naruto." The blond follow the shorter girl as she led them away from the stone, leaving the teacher to stare at their disappearing figure. The man let out a small laugh before he shifts his gaze toward the black stone, his single eye held sadness.

"… Your son has come to Beacon at last, Sensei." He then chuckles, "And he seems interesting."

 **XXX**

The two walks in silence in the hallway of Beacon, neither doesn't know what to talk about. Ruby herself wants to ask about their fellow initiates that didn't made it, but from the look of thing it's a bit sensitive.

She knew from her uncle Qrow that huntsmen, no matter how heroic they sound, are a dangerous job and if you're not careful you could be killed at any second facing the Grimm. It's the reason why her uncle drives her and Yang very hard at Signal, to make sure they're ready to face the unending scourge of Grimm.

She maybe young, but she's not ignorant of the danger being a Huntsmen.

"Ruby."

"A-Ah?! Y-Yes?" Ruby turns toward her fellow leader and see him looking back at her with a force smile, something that hide his emotion under its brightness, something that Ruby Rose did not miss.

"About Weiss, I think I may have a way to clear your problem."

"Eh? How?"

His force smile turns into a sly, if not slightly wicked, smile.

"Oh I have a plan. Just make sure to follow my lead, okay?"

 **XXX**

After much internal debate, one Weiss Schnee is ready to apologize to her teammates.

The words from the President manage to convince her that she's only being selfish and never give Ruby a chance. No matter how childish she is, the headmaster of Beacon did choose her, so she might have the making of a leader. Maybe. Perhaps.

Nevertheless, Weiss had made up her mind to talk to her red teammate about it. And what better way to talk to her than waiting at their dorm room?

At least that's what she's thinking when suddenly she was grabbed from behind and kidnapped by someone.

"So tell me again _WHY_ we're here, in this dark classroom, instead of the warm place of our dorm, hm?" Her eyes twitch in anger.

Right now, Weiss Schnee is sitting at one of the empty chair of an empty classroom, her body tied by a rope. Ruby is sitting in front of her with a scared and nervous expression as she look everywhere except Weiss's angry gaze.

"S-Sorry about this Weiss! I-It's all Naruto's idea!"

"And his idea involved kidnapping me, tying me up on a chair and put me in a dark and empty classroom with you? To talk? And you went along with _it_?!"

"W-Well in my defense, I never thought he'll literally kidnap you! I mean, I thought he'll ask you to come here or something…" The red riding hood didn't mention she did, maybe, slightly had guessed the blond might actually do it, but the plan sound cool so…

Weiss sighs in annoyance. It's also her fault for not putting up enough fight when she was kidnapped too. Damn it, she's getting rusty with her counter-kidnapping move, but the blond put her on a damn sack! Where the hell did he get one anyway?!

"Alright enough of that." This is also a good chance for her to apologize, "I'm here, so let's talk."

Ruby takes a deep breath to prepared herself. She's not used of doing this herself, Yang usually help and pitched in on this, but she's all grown up now, she can't always depend on her sister for everything. Determinations fill Ruby's silver eyes as she look at her teammate.

"Weiss, I… I promise you here, on this night, that I, Ruby Rose, will be the best team leader you will ever see." She continues, "So please, give me a chance to prove it to you."

Weiss eyes linger at Ruby's silver's as if searching for something, before she closed it and let out a small chuckle. "Sure, I believe you."

"I will-Eh? Wait, what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, you dunce." She shook her head, "I said I believe you, and I'll hold you up to that promise. I… Also may have not been… Uhm, fair, to you. So I'm sorry for my selfishness and I hope we can… Be friends."

Ruby face brightened as tear appears on the edge of her eyes, "W-Weiss…"

"I also promise you that I'll be the best huntsmen and teammates you'll ever see." Then her face morphs into one of annoyance, "And so, please Ruby, by all the thing up there, never do this ever again." And she needs to remind herself to give the blond some payback. "And untie me, please."

"Huh? O-Oh yeah! Sure!"

As Ruby went to untie the rope, Naruto Arc is smiling outside of the classroom, keeping watch for anything that may interrupt their friend moments. Of course, mentally the blond is dancing victoriously at the success of the plan. Man, he's such a genius!

Of course his mental dance was cut off when he sees a code red danger coming their way with a stack of paper on her hand. With high speed that'll make a leopard jealous, the blond open the door, "Professor Witche-I mean, Goodwitch is coming here! Hide!"

As if train by instinct, the three huntsmen in training leap to the nearest hiding spot, just in time as the danger open the door, her sharp eyes scanning the room.

"… Hmm…" She whispers, "I could've sworn I heard something here…" With a shake of her head the teacher slowly leaves the classroom, mumbling something about 'lack of sleep' and such.

"…Are we clear?" Weiss asked her companion.

"I think so." Naruto popped his head out to check, and lo and behold they're clear. "Yup, it's clear; you girls can come out now."

"Man that was close…" Ruby laugh for escaping the peril known as Goodwitch, "She would've chewed us off for sure."

"Yeah you're right-Ouch!" Naruto held his head in slight pain, "What was that for, Weiss?"

"That's for kidnapping me and giving Ruby idiotic plan." Weiss 'hmph' while silently holding back a wince. Damn his head was hard! It's like a rock!

"Hey! It worked right?!"

"But must you _kidnap_ me first?! That part is not necessary!"

Ruby watches on with a smile as the two argues. It felt good to have friends.

 **XXX**

Glynda Goodwitch sighs as she carries the stack of paper into the headmaster office, silently wondering what Beacon will become if she ever retire as a professor here. Budgeting, Maintaining, etc. etc. Those are the things that the secretary like her has to handle, especially if they had someone like Ozpin, who will increase the budget for coffee in the cafeteria if left unattended.

Arriving at the door, Glynda knocks several time on it until she heard the sound of 'come in' from Ozpin. He maybe weird and has an obsession with coffee, but he's still the headmaster, and he deserve some respect.

If only for formality.

"Headmaster, I'm coming in." She open the door with her free hand and-

"Ah, good evening, Ms. Goodwtich."

-Wait. That voice is a bit too feminine for Ozpin. She moves the paper aside slightly to get a better look at the source of the voice-

A blond hair woman, with her hair tied into a single ponytail. Her clothing's consist of an all-black suit; even her button-up shirt and her tie are black. A pair of blue eyes stares at the Professor with hidden emotion, eyes that she had not seen for some time.

"A-Arthuria Arc? Is that you?" Her voice sounds her surprised at the guest in front of her, calmly sitting in front of Ozpin's table, with the man himself calmly sipping coffee in his chair.

"How are you, Ms. Goodwitch?" She bows her head slightly.

Glynda stare at the woman for several second before she shook her head and walk toward the headmaster table. "Headmaster, here are the papers you asked of me." She dropped the load into his desk, much to the headmaster disdain. Then she turn her head to the woman sitting calmly, "Arthuria, what are you doing here?"

She smiles at the professor, "Can't I visit here, mam? I did graduate from here, after all."

"Ah of course! It's just I'm surprised that's all. The last thing I heard about you was that you're at Mistral."

"Ms. Arc is here to see how her brother is doing." Ozpin cuts in, earning a look of annoyance and embracement from Arthuria and a look of understanding from Glynda. "She came all the way from Mistral."

Arthuria's face is now slightly red, "H-Headmaster! I told you that I-"

"You don't need to be shy, Ms. Arc." He chuckles, "But perhaps it's better for you to see the boy yourself instead of asking?"

Her embarrassment quickly died down as her face darkened. "I… I don't think he will be happy to see me. I'll just… distract him."

"Nonsense." Ozpin cuts in again, "Your brother would've loved to see you. He hasn't seen you for what… Five years? He'll be thrilled."

Arthuria shook her head with a sad smile, "No, seeing me will only bring back bad memory for him." She stood up from her seat and bows her head, "Thank you for lending me your time, Headmaster, but it's about time I take my leave. Professor Goodwitch, I hope to see you again." Slowly the Arc daughter walks toward the entrance.

"Arthuria." Ozpin voice made her paused, "What happened is not your fault."

Arthuria stayed silent for a minute before she resumed her track exiting the room, leaving the two professors inside.

Ozpin lean back to his chair with a sigh, "Her love for her brother will only give them pain."

"Ozpin, should we-"

"No, it's a personal family problem. We can't do nothing but advise them, the rest are up to them." He looks up, "And we can only pray for a good ending."

Silence fills the room.

"That reminds me, Ozpin?"

"Yes?"

"I found something odd in our budget. It said that we had ordered several crates of Mistral and Vacuo coffee beans even though our coffee supply is still stocked. You… Don't have anything to do with it, did you?" Her eyes have predatory gleams on them.

"Uh… W-Well…"

 **To be continued.**

 ***GASP* What is the meaning of Naruto's dream?! What are the pills he ate?! Why did he made so much pancakes?! Why does Nora loves to break legs so much!? WHY AM I ASKING ALL OF YOU THIS QUESTION?!**

 **Anyway, before anyone ask, yes, she's Arthuria Pendragon from Fate, so yes, she look the same.**

 **Moving on, the extra chapter bellow is important, so do read and tell me what you think of this chapter, like seriously, it feels my ego need as an author.**

 **Arc Family: The Lily of Arc**

Arthuria Arc was born like any other children into the world.

But the family she was born into was not so normal.

As the first child out of nine children, she's burden with the task of being a good example to her younger siblings. She work hard to be the perfect sister, and boosted with her natural talent, she's a genius in almost everything she did. Except house chores, but that's for another time.

Her beauty and her talent in Grimm slaying and sword art made her somewhat of a little celebrity.

The Lily of the Arc family, that's what they called her, a natural genius, and yet formidable in combat, a cool headed combatant and the perfect huntsmen in the making. Yet, for all the talent she possessed, in her heart there will always be a soft spot.

"Arty look! Look!" A childish voice calls out, "What's that!?"

A 19 years old Arthuria Arc look at her younger brothers in amusement as they points in gusto at an animal cage, "They're called 'Sloth', the laziest animals in the whole world."

"Really?!" A younger, 11 years old Naruto Arc asked with his eyes sparkles in amazement. "Are they related to Lizzy then-Ouch!"

"Oi, don't go relating your big sister to animals, you little dunce." Elizabeth smacked her brother on the head, resulting a small bump on his head. "Instead you should praise them for their beauty and-Ouch! Don't kick me!"

"Bweeeh! You meanie!"

"Why you little-!"

"P-Please don't fight!" Jaune Arc, the youngest brother of the group, tries to defuse the situation. Of course, the younger brother please was ignored and Naruto and Elizabeth begin to stretch each other cheeks. "D-Don't fight!" Tears begin to come out from his eyes.

"Alright, that's enough out of you two." Arthuria defused the situation immediately before it can get out of hand. "Remember, we're here to see animals, not to fight each other."

Both Naruto and Elizabeth glare at each other before letting out a 'hmph' and turning away from each other. Jaune? He's just glad that none of them gets hurt fighting.

"Good. Now come on, let's go take a look at the penguin section."

""P-PENGUINS?!"" Both Naruto and Jaune said at the same time, their eyes sparkles in clear interest. The eldest sister chuckles and takes both of their hands as she lead them toward the place, Elizabeth following behind with her hands on her back.

It's the first time the younger males of the Arc family to ever visited a zoo, so they're very excited and one of the reason why Arthuria choose the zoo in Vacuo, where they're famous for their wide variety of animals from all over Remnant.

"Ne, Ne, Arty! Why can't Joan and Juno come with us?" Naruto asked as he looks at his eldest sister. "Mom and Nero didn't come too…" Jaune also look at his sister in clear interest of the subject.

"You know Joan is busy with her huntsmen school and Juno's with dad at the station today." Though their father took almost half an hour subduing the later because of her desire to spend the day with her 'cute little angels', as she put it. "And mom's taking Nero to the doctor, you know that."

Both Naruto and Jaune didn't say anything, though they have a little pout on their face. Arthuria smiles at them, "Come on now, don't give me that look. Next time how about we all go together? I heard that the circus in Atlas city's really good."

"Really Arty?!"

"You'll take us there?!"

"Of course."

"Woah," Elizabeth let out a whistle, "You sure sis? The circus pretty expensive from what I heard. Beside, you sure you want to spend your precious holiday with us?" She already knew the answer, but asked anyway.

"It's fine." Arthuria look at her younger sister, "I enjoy spending time with my family."

Elizabeth didn't say anything aside from letting out an amused sigh. Figure she'll say that. Arthuria Arc, one of the strongest Arc to ever walk Remnant, have a soft spot for her family.

"Look Arty! That's a giant striped kitty!"

"I-I think they're called tigers."

"What?! You know about it, Jaune?!"

"I've seen it on a book before."

Elizabeth quickened her pace and stop next to the boys. "Did you know what tigers eat, Naruto? Jaune?"

"Eh? I-It's Meat?" The later answered.

"Yup. But do you know what their favorite is?" A look of a prankster broke out on her face, "Young boys…" Then she picks up Jaune with surprisingly ease. "How about we try it?!"

"E-EH?!" Jaune tries to wiggles his way out of Elizabeth's hold. "H-Help!"

"J-Jaune?! I'll save you!"

Arthuria smile, a pure joyful smile on her face as she watch her siblings interact with each other. All her worried of being the perfect sisters and a great huntsman was forgotten in that moment, moments where she's with her beloved family again. In that moment, she's the happiest girl alive.

A moment, without Arthuria ever realize, will be one of her happy last.

 _ **Few months… Before Naruto's Arc twelve birthday.**_

 **End.**

 **AAANNNDDD Cut.**

 **Well, that's the extra chapter and a hint of Naruto's and Arthuria's past. Anyway, don't forget to review! I even accept flame! Though writing a single alphabet like 'n' is okay too, but try not to do it too often, cause I'll get sad if I receive too much.**

 **And remember I'm looking for a beta! Just throwing it out there for you kind beta's out there.**

 **Well, see you guys later! Axel Yamamoto out!**


	5. The Sword and the Watcher, Pt1

**Hey everyone! How are you? Axel Yamamoto here bringing you the next chapter! I'm sorry for the delay, but university life is being a bitch for me and the lesser reviews kinda demotivate me so… Yeah.**

 **Anyway, this is for everyone out there that follows, like and especially that reviewed at my story. And please anonymous reviewer, do make an account so we can have a chat some time. I love chatting with new people, see.**

 **IMPORTANT!** **I've realized that it seems I've been giving this story a bit too much love and deny my other stories so there's a chance this maybe my last chapter before I move to the rest of my neglected stories. Unless suddenly 50 reviews came or I'm bored as hell then I might continue this. But other than that I might put some chapters to my other stories before moving here again.**

 **Also can you guys tell me if you mind if I put some OC side characters here and there to make this story interesting? Don't worry they won't overshadow the main cast.**

 **WARNING! This chapter is Naruto Heavy based since he exchange Jaune in 'Jaunedice', so expect more of the blond than usual! ... But I guess that's what you all came here for, huh?**

 **Well then, without further ado enjoy! This might be my worse or greatest chapter yet!**

 **XXX**

Reinald Dominix is, for the lack of better words, a greedy person.

He loves money, and to him money is the greatest thing in this world, next to his life that is. After all, if he's dead then he can't spend and enjoy the money he made, right?

He made a name for himself in a not so honest way. Cheating and stealing his way toward where he stood now. It was then where he met a priest from the 'Healing Church', an organization with specialty to heal humanity and other alchemical advancement. He heard of a rumored about their obsession with some ancient civilization or something, but he didn't really care at that time.

He joined the Healing Church when they offered him a one year contract for his… specialization for one of their greatest project ever yet. With the money they're offering, with free meals three times a day and free medication if he's injured in work there's no way he'll passed on the job.

-Until he found out that their 'project' is actually an expedition on the old and abandoned, Grimm infested city of Yarnahm that he regretted his decision slightly. An ancient city of old civilization, its buildings empty and devoid of human life. The tales of it being decrepit and haunted by strong Grimm are not exaggerating too.

Dominix is not a fighter by any means, he can defend himself of course, but he prefers to avoid fighting to lessen his chance of being killed by Grimm or humans alike. Of course, the Church that hired him knew of this, and so they partnered him up with someone strong, strong enough to protect them both.

Joan Arc.

When he first met the beautiful girl, he felt blessed. Partnered with a powerful and beautiful huntress, he knew his days with the Church couldn't get any worse.

At least until he knew how dangerous Joan is.

She kills Grimm like they're breakfast, without any sweats or even second thought. Of course, he'll be fine if it's just that, it's only Grimm right? But then she started to show him her more… delicate tendency.

She is a lovable and caring woman, willing to help friends and co-workers if they needed help, but she showed even more of her soft side if it involves her brothers and family. She is, by parameter alone, a perfect and beautiful woman.

Until he found out that she actually has no remorse killing her co-workers too.

The Healing Church is a delicate organization with a noble objective, it has great minds and warriors filling its rank, but its bureaucracy is pretty… for the lack of better words, messed up. The rivalry among its members could escalate not only to bullying and other stuffs; it could reach into murder level, with the higher ups don't really care that much as long as the person still alive can still work. And in the organization, killing between members is not uncommon, that's why the Church needs more members' to fill in the spot.

He witnessed it with his own eyes when one of Joan's co-workers tries to kill her for 'becoming too close' with the head priest and that she want a 'change in her rank'. The huntress of Arc didn't waste any time or even bat an eye and just outright killed her co-workers, doesn't even minding the fact she killed one of her friends that she used to help.

It was then that he knew Joan Arc is a monster, and someone you did not want to mess with.

So to make sure he's in a safe position, he offered his service to his own partner, he'll spy on the Church in return she'll protect him from other more… aggressive members of the organization. It was a mutual agreement; after all he knew Joan never trusted the church. She agreed with a smile, something that unnerves him.

And once again, Dominix can only watch as Joan butchered the twentieth Grimm of the day while humming a song. It seems she's in a good mood today.

"You seem happy." Dominix asked while leaning back on an abandoned building, "Something good happen?"

"Ah, yes!" Joan swiped the blood of her sword, "You know my brother Jaune, right? Well my mother said he's working for the Schnee now! Oh I'm so happy for him!" She squeals with delight.

"Oh… Uh, congratulation?" Don't tell him all she called him out here for is to tell him that her brother's now work for the Schnee. That'll be annoying.

"Thank you!" She hums a random song while sheathing her sword. "Oh, and Dominix?"

"Yeah?"

"I need your help smuggling something. And fast."

Smuggle? "Oh? And what do you want to smuggle this time?" It's not the first time Joan requested his service to smuggle something from this forsaken place.

Joan paused for a minute, her eyes closed as if trying to find if there's anyone else beside them here. Satisfied she didn't sensed anyone close, she turn toward her 'partner', "This." She took out something from her pouch, it was a small rusty looking bottle, but Dominix knew better.

"That's… A **[Blood Vial]**?" Now he knew why she called him out here, "How the hell did you get one?! Didn't the Church confiscate all the vials on the abandoned clinic?"

"I have my means." Joan answered simply and walks toward Dominix, "You have only two options, Dominix. Either help me or you can leave now and pretend you never see anything."

The spy let out a sighs as he look at the darken sky. It's still afternoon and yet the sun seems to be blocked by something in this city, making the abandoned city bleaker than ever even when the sun's still up. "Fine. Where do you want it to go?"

"Mistral," Joan replied, "I want you to deliver it to my sister."

"… Arthuria?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, fine." Dominix grab the vial and put it inside his suit in a hidden pocket, "It might take awhile though. Smuggling something like this from the Church's nose won't be easy. And cheap."

"It's fine. Deliver it as soon as you can."

"Aye aye." Dominix mock salute the knight and walks away from her. "I'll be going then."

Joan watches as the spy/smuggler disappear from her sight. She then looks at the bleak sky, her face marred with a worried frown.

 **XXX**

"For the last time, I won't eat that thing!"

It was lunch time in Beacon, where students got their heavenly lunch from the local cafeteria and take their minds off of class, for a while. Team RWBY and ANVL are sitting together on one of the wooden tables, their perspective foods lies quietly in front of them.

"Come on, Weissy! It's good for you!" Yang offers the white heiress next to her a red colored hamburger that just screams 'I'M SPICY AND I KNOW IT' to the world. "Now, say 'aaahh'."

"No! Where did you even get that thing!?" Of course, as a sensible person Weiss would deny the food immediately. "It doesn't even look edible!"

"What? This?" Yang waves the crimson burger in the air, "It's today special. It sounds interesting so I ordered it as an extra."

"Then why don't YOU eat it instead of pestering me?!"

"Whaaat? Are you kidding Princess? I'm stuff!"

"It's Heiress! Then why the heck did you bought it in the first place!?"

"I told you, it sounds interesting." She then raises the food into the sky like it's some sort of holy relic, "The **Ultimate Super Absolute Spicy Sardine Magma Burger**! Isn't sound interesting?!"

"No it's not! The food naming is horrible!" Yes, the author is ashamed as well, "And did you just said sardine?! You mean there's sardine inside of that thing?!"

The group watches on as Yang and Weiss continue on with their argument, a battle of ice and fire. Blake, the quite one of the group sighs in annoyance at her teammates quirks. Pyrrha and Ren observe the interaction with slight amusement while Nora… Busy devouring pancakes.

Pyrrha let out small smiles. Ever since she won the championship in Mistral, she rarely witnesses such a scene. Most of the time other people would be a bit too intimidated to even interact with her, but here, she can act like normal people and her friends don't really care all too much, even Weiss, who had confronted her because she's a champion, never mention her title again.

Then her eyes shifted toward the leader of her group, who is napping with his head on the table, a light snores could be heard coming from him.

She looks at her sleeping leader for several seconds before she decided to shake him awake, "Naruto… Are you okay?"

"Wha-?! No! Please no more numbers!" The blond covers himself from his teammates, his body shaking in fear.

"N-Naruto?" By now all of occupant watch the blond in interest at his reaction.

"H-Huh?" The blond blink and realized where he is, "Pyrrha? Ah, sorry about that." Naruto gives her an apologetic smiles, his face clearly showed his fatigue. "I thought you were someone else, haha."

"You look tired," Pyrrha gives him a worried look, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine, don't worry." He waved her off, "Just a bit tired 's all. A nice-" He yawn, "-nap will help me a lot." Then he went back to his sleeping position, his head above his hand on the table as he continues his nap.

"Huh, that's weird." Yang commented, "He's usually a bundle of energy." And he usually would've devoured lunch by now, but all he ate was only a single large bowl of ramen with a bottle of energy drink.

Weiss let out a light snort, "Maybe we can ask Ms. Tired over there." She point with her thumb to the person next to Yang.

Ruby Rose, with all her cookie glory, is trying to stay awake, and failing, like in one of Professor Port's class. Her eyes slightly open, her body wave back and forth as if not knowing where to fall, and yet she still eat her cookies passively.

Such devotion to her cookies! Even the author is impressed!

"Ruby?" Yang shakes the young leader awake, who blinks and seems to snap to attention.

"Huh? Yang?" She blinks again several times as if to clear up her vision, "What's up? Why's everybody staring at me?"

Pyrrha's the one who respond, "Ruby, you and Naruto seems to be tired these days, we were wondering what happened."

"Huh?" The young Rose look across where she's sitting, seeing her blond fellow leader napping peacefully, "Oh, well, the Leader Workshop class take a lot from us."

That answered made them all perked. They remembered that all team leader must attend the Leader Workshop that provided by school to help them lead their team better. So they all have free time after class, both Naruto and Ruby must go on several special workshop classes.

"Is the workshop really hard?" Ren finally spoke; his voice is fill with curiosity.

Ruby hum while putting one finger on her lips, "Well, I guess you can say that? I mean, they forced us this numeric orders for formation theory or something that we must remember. Naruto didn't like it at all." She could remember the blond moaning and groaning when they the professor taught the lesson. "And we have to read this massive thick book too! Me and Naruto can't even remember the first three pages of the book!" She waves her hands animatedly.

Everyone were silent as Ruby went on and on about her complaint for the workshop, her arms still waving around animatedly. Most of them thought about the two leaders, who had to sacrificed their free times for the extra mandatory class, and their respect for them grew somewhat (With Weiss only a tiny bit).

Nora? She doesn't even pay any attention to the conversation, too busy one committing pancake genocide.

"Heeeh? So the great Naruto Arc is tired huh? Well I just got the thing~" Yang lick her lips sensually, earning some wide eyes and blushes from the group. She stood up and leans forward toward the blond, a predatory grin on her face.

Ruby and Pyrrha didn't know what to do, should they stop her? Weiss wanted to reprimand the girl for being a hussy, Blake and Ren watches in interest for different reason and Nora still not caring.

Then the sexy brawler put her **Ultimate Super Absolute Spicy Sardine Magma Burger** into Naruto's open mouth-

"SPICYYYYY!" The blond scream out in surprised, breathing out fire toward the sky.

Everyone sweatdrop as the blond run around the table in search of drink, which he found in the form of a cup of cold water belonging to a certain black cat that's not amused of her water being drink by the blond.

Yang? She's laughing her ass off.

"HAHAHAHA! OH MY OUM!" Yang holds her stomach in pain, "HAHAHA YOUR FACE!"

"Y-Yang! That's not nice!" Ruby reprimanded her sister, though for some reason she feels relief… Why is that?

Naruto let out a satisfied sighs as he put the now empty drink of Blake Belladonna. "Much better… Alright! Who did that?!"

"Hahaha-KYAAH!" Yang's laugh was interrupted when her fellow blond tries to throttle her. Of course it turns into some kind of mini wrestle where the two of them are fighting for dominance.

Which is kind of kinky when you think about it.

"You'll pay for interrupting my sleep!"

"Haha *cough* come on, princess foxy, don't be mad!"

"Enough already!" Weiss, finally having enough of the two of them, tore the two of them apart before one of them would get killed or something, "You two are bothering everyone!" She motions her hands to the entire cafeteria, where most of the students are staring at their table for all the commotion.

The two of them look at the audience, then at each other, before blushing and coughing out 'sorry' as they both went back to their seats, much to the satisfaction of Weiss and Blake for finally calming the two down.

"I swear… Can't even get a decent sleep at lunch time…" Naruto mumbles in annoyance.

"Sorry, Sorry," Yang smile sheepishly, "But lunchtime aren't meant for napping, you know. So I thought, why not? But hey! Look at the bright side! You get to have Weiss indirect kiss!"

"Wha-MY MOUTH DID NOT TOUCH THAT BURGER!" Weiss interrupted immediately, her face blushing slightly either from anger or other thing.

"Haha, yeah I'm just kidding."

"Grrrr…"

Having caught on Yang's prank, Naruto join in, "But I don't really feel bless having to have Weiss indirect kiss…"

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!"

Everyone smiles as Naruto finally back to his energetic, mischievous self as he and Yang tag-teaming Weiss. Except for Blake, who sighs once again at her misfortune of not having a quite lunch.

As the two teams interact once more, Pyrrha, who is speaking with Ruby, notice from the corner of her eyes a certain someone heading their direction with an evil smirks smearing on his face. Then as he passed by Pyrrha he, without warning bump Naruto on her head with quite the force that made the blond stumble forward into the table.

*splunch*

The blond's remaining ramen broth spilled on the table, his face resembles that of a surprised deer of being attacked out of nowhere.

"Hey!" Pyrrha snaps her head toward the bastard that obviously had pushed her leader.

"Ooops. Sorry there, Arc." The man, Cardine Winchester, said while chuckling as he continues on his way with his teammate, who's laughing at what had transpired.

The table went silent at that as most of them growls in anger at the man (Esepcially Nora, who surprisingly paused from her pancakes massacred). Then their eyes shifted when one Naruto Arc abruptly stood up, pick up his ramen bowl, put it on the table, grab his now empty tray and threw like a projectile toward Cardin-

-which hit him right on his back head.

The entire cafeteria went silent at the action of the blond. Team RWBY and even the NV and L of team ANVL look on surprised at the blond, who seems to have no absolute problem of retaliating against Cardin. The said blond's glaring at the larger man; a growl could be heard from his throat.

"If you wanna fight me then don't act like a sissy." He extends his hands to the side in a mocking gesture, "Just say so, you bastard. Or are you too much of a chicken to fight me?"

Cardin growl and drop his tray of foods as he turned around to meet with the bastard that DARED attacked him like that. Their eyes locked, with the blond narrowing them in a threatening manner.

"You wanna repeat that, punk?" Cardin loom over the blond, but the latter didn't flinch of cower.

"You got a hearing problem too, bastard?" The blond mocked, "Do I need to write it down for you?"

"That's enough."

As the hostility thicken, their hands ready to moves at the slightest attack movement from their opponent, a new voice snapped them out of the moment as their heads jerks toward the source of the voice.

"You two are disturbing the peace of this place." A familiar black hair pretty boy with white eyes said as he stood up from where he's sitting, "You're causing a scene. If you want to fight go to the dueling area instead of here. Since the two of you are new here, I'll let you both off with a warning. But if you two want to continue fighting here," Neji Hyuuga narrowed his eyes, "I'll have to take you both down."

Both Naruto and Cardin look at each other, then look at the Disciplinary Committee, and then they both glared at each other one last time before going on their way. Naruto back to his seat and Cardin back to his teammates.

Satisfied with the result, the black hair senior went back to his seat with his teammate. The rest of the students also went back to what they're doing, though some of them still whisper about what had transpired.

"Whoa there Foxy," Yang smirks at the huffing and annoyed blond, "You sure showed him your domination there."

"Yeah you showed him, Kitty!" Nora slapped her partner on the back, earning a wince from the blond at the strength of the girl. "You should've break his legs!"

"I think breaking his legs will only get Naruto in trouble, Nora." Ren, the voice of reason, said calmly.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be fine." Naruto waved his friends worried off, "Guy like Cardin doesn't scare me. I fought scarier Grimm than him before!" Like the Deathstalkers and the Nevermore, "Oh and Nora? Don't call me that."

"Of course, fight fist with fist right? Such barbaric way." Weiss huffed with a roll of her eyes, "But at least you don't bow down to that uncultured and insignificant brute."

"Come on Weiss! That's how Men fight and communicate!" Naruto declares with a smirk, "With fists and fire! Battle and rivalry! Sweat and tears!" At least that what the comic Naruto's read said, and comics are always right!

Almost everyone on the table except Yang and Nora sweatdrop, "You said it Blondie!" Yang pumped her fist toward the blond, which the male return with a fist bump, "Now that's what a real men would do! Fight it up instead of talk it up!"

"No they're not." Ren cuts in with a sigh knowing his statement's going to be ignored anyway. What is it with his blond friends and their tendency to just punch stuff instead of talk it out?

As the group continues on their interaction, Ruby and Pyrrha couldn't help but look at their blond friend in worried glances. They knew what Cardin's did was bullying, and from the look of thing they knew it wouldn't be the last the larger student would do it.

Oh how right they are.

But from the corner side of the cafeteria, a curious pair eyes are observing a certain blond male of the group.

 **XXX**

Several days had passed with a blur.

Just as Ruby and Pyrrha's predicted, Cardin had continues on with his objective of the week on bullying Naruto. And, as they also predicted, the blond hunter-in-training had also fight the brute back, with fist and kicks flying.

When Cardin shoved the blond in the hallway, Naruto shoved him into a stone pillar as retaliation, and the two of them starts to fight again. Then, at the locker room Cardin tried to shoved him into his locker and rocket him away, only to realize the blond has different locker (Lorekeeper) and he can't rocker him off, needless to say the blond was not amused, and so does the thick shield he brought out of his locker.

Then on their way toward combat theory class, which was taught by this sickly looking hunter named 'Hayate', Cardin press the trigger of Naruto's **[Masamune]** , propelling the sword across the classroom. And, as usual, the blond retaliated with a punch on the eye, earning the bully a black eye, and then Nora, as if having enough of seeing her partner being bullied (Or just plain bored), decided to join in and gave Cardin another black eye.

When Glynda Goodwitch heard of the news from professor Hayate, she's not amused. At all. The three of them spent the afternoon cleaning up after the chaos they had made in the classroom, and that's only a warning from the veteran huntress.

However, it seems that the 'try-to-kill-each-other' between Naruto and Cardin came to an end when they have their first combat class on the next day, taught by none other than Glynda Goodwitch herself.

"Good morning class." The stern professor scan around the circular room, her eyes has a predatory gleams on them, "Welcome to your first live combat class. If you didn't already know, my name is Glynda Goodwitch, and I'll be teaching you first year on how to fight properly." She paused for a bit, as if letting the students absorbed the information, "Before we begin, is there any question?"

Out of all the students, only one had the guts to raises their hand.

"Yes Mr. Lark?"

"Uhm… Can I go to the toilet?"

Glynda's eye twitches, "… Yes Mr. Lark, you may go to the toilet." The student waste no time in sprinting to the toilet, "Now is there any other? Going to the toilet or otherwise?" None raised their hands. "Very well, then let us begin." She press several button on her Scroll and the holographic screen above the circular arena light up. "First of all we will fight in a tournament like system where your Aura will be monitored, represented by the bar beside your picture."

As an example she put Pyrrha Nikos face on the holographic screen, next to her is a green bar. "If by any means your Aura reaches the red zone, you will no longer be fit for battle and the official will call the match. Aside from that, knocking out and forcing your opponent to surrender is also a valid strategy to win a match." She observes the student for a minute, gauging their reaction.

Naruto Arc, Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie and Ruby Rose are the people on the excited side of the reaction trees. She could already see them bouncing around on their seats, their weapons in hand.

Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren and Blake Beladona are the people on the opposite side of the reaction trees, with them having a neutral and calmer face than their counterpart, and they did not bounce around.

"Ooooh boy! This is going to be exciting!" Yang eyes burn with excitement of FINALLY having to fight something other than her boredom.

"I know!" Ruby hugs her precious while bouncing around like her sister, "Finally **[Crescent Rose]** can do the talking!"

"Heck yeah!" Naruto, just like the two, also in a high spirit of finally doing something exciting, "I've been waiting for this class! I want to kick some ass!"

"BLOOD! EXPLOSION! WE WANT MORE BLOOD!" Nora bloodlust could already be seen, earning some worried glances from other huntsmen around her, and some of them even give some distance from the slayers of pancakes.

"By the way Naruto," Lie Ren look to his only male friend in their little merry of bandwagon, "Why are you bringing **[Lorekeeper]** with you?"

Naruto look at his teammate and blink, "Huh? Well that's because **[Lorekeeper]** is my armory, that's why! So I bring the little bastard here so I can pick the weapons I'll inflict pain upon my enemy with!" He grins at the green gunmen, earning a sweatdrop from the latter. Yup, all of his blond friends are bloodthirsty creatures.

Even more huntsmen in training step away from the dangerous looking group that seems to hell bent on inflicting pain. They all pray they don't have to fight them, hell maybe even Pyrrha Nikos will be a better opponent than those sadistic monsters.

Ren himself is questioning his fate of having such a bloodlusted friends and teammates. Is it Karma? Is Nora not enough? What had he done to have such a fate-?!

Poor Ren.

"Then let us have the first test of the day." She checks on her scroll for several minute, moving her finger across it as if debating which students she should set up against. "… Will Mr. Arc and Mr. Winchester step down to the arena?"

The crowds whispers, some of them groaning of not being picked, some of them actually doesn't give a damn. Cardin walk down the stairs in stride, his giant black mace ready to pummel his enemy on his shoulder.

Naruto observes the walking brute for a minute before standing up, "Take care **[Lorekeeper]** for me, alright?"

"You're not going to take more weapons?" Ruby asked the blond.

"Nah, I don't think I need anything more than my **[Masamune]** to beat him up." He grins at her in confidence.

"But…."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." With thumbs up the blond walk passed his friends, who give him their blessing, and walk down the stairs into the arena to face his opponent.

"Go get em, Foxy!"

"Go kitty!"

"Good luck…"

"Fight well."

"…"

"… Break a leg." Several pairs of eyes look toward the white heiress in surprised, "W-What?! You guys can say something like that and I can't?!"

"No, it's not that…" Yang scratch her cheek while looking at Weiss, "Just surprised you would say something like that and not something like;" Yang clear her throat, " _'Such barbaric activity! It is unbefitting the heiress such as I! I just get my nails done too!'_ " Yang said with the closest Weiss like voice she could muster.

"What's that supposed to mean?! And I did not sound like that!"

Naruto stood in the opposite of Cardin, a wicked grin could be seen on the blond face. He softly grips his katana while activating his Aura around his body, while the larger student hardens his glares and tightened the grip on his mace.

"First match: Naruto Arc VS Cardin Winchester," The two students pictures appeared on the holographic screen as the professor walks off the arena, choosing to observe from outside. "Begin!"

The ground beneath Naruto's feet exploded as the blond aura propelled himself toward the brute, who was taken by surprised. Using this chance the blond left hand went to the sheath trigger and, with a soft grip and a 'bang' the sword propelled itself toward Cardin's stomach. The later, taken once again by surprised, can only let out a groan of pain as the sword hit him on his stomach.

Using the chance of his stun opponent, the blond grab his sword in mid-air and, with swift movement he strike Cardin twice on the torso with the blunt side of **[Masamune]**. However the blond was forced to pull back when Cardin, recover from the surprised attack, counterattack with a downward swing of his mace, creating a crack upon impact to the ground.

Hell bent on revenge, the bully rush toward the blond and deliver a series of strikes, all which the blond evades. Then the next two minutes goes by with Cardin, trying his damnest to hit the blond, and the later evading each strikes with ease and sometime delivering a strike or two to Cardin.

For Cardin, his rage of being humiliated this several days has given him some boost in power and speed, so like a berserker, the bully keeps on attacking without actually paying attention to anything else.

As for the blond, he didn't know how to react. First of all, after having fist fights with Cardin several time before, the blond knew the bully strength is not to mess with, as a single punch could actually make the blond see stars if he didn't use his aura. So he knew if he somehow got hit by that damn mace of him, he'll be thrown across the arena. However from his experience he knew Cardin's speed isn't that great, so he thought he could beat him with using light equipment's in this fight.

He however did not expect that Cardin speed would be so… What's the word he's looking for… Shameful? He knew he'll be slow, but damn is he slow! Heck, even Jaune move faster than him!

But he has to admit that the Winchester could take hits. He's been jabbing Cardin with his sword for some time now and the guy didn't even flinch! With his element of surprised gone and stunning Cardin is out of the question, he can only tired him out and then-

Wait. There's that technique, a technique so vile, so… So dirty and underhanded that he himself couldn't belief it existed. His father had used it once against him and Jaune, and the two boys experienced the technique first hand and know how effective it is.

" _Remember Naruto, Jaune," He pat them both on the shoulder, "This technique is no ordinary technique, it's a special move made especially to face males. Using it against female population will only give you one way ticket to the afterlife, to the heaven or hell. So use it wisely."_

That's the wise words his father had given them when he taught them the technique, of course, unlike the younger blond, Naruto is a curious and explorative child, and so he tries the technique on one of his sister-

-it did not end well. At all. He could still feel the pain on his cheeks.

But Cardin? He's not a female, so he's a legit target against this technique. Nodding on his plan, the blond evade another strike from the bully and, without warning propelled himself with aura-

-"It won't work a second time, Arc!" With his free hand Cardin punch toward Naruto direction to interrupt his attacking momentum, but was taken off guard when the blond went passed him instead of attacking him. "Huh-?!"

The blond stab his sword to the ground to stop his charging momentum and made him stop directly behind Cardin. Focusing on his aura, the blond eyes narrowed dangerously as a burst of aura blasted through his body, earning gasps from the crowds. He only got one chance to do this!

" **Ultimate technique:"** His voice is dark and booms across the arena, he put his hands together and extends his middle fingers together, and with one swift movement, he strikes.

" **One Thousand Year of Death!"**

"GYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cardin was thrown into the far wall of the arena; his face was full of pain and suffering as he crashed into the wall.

Glynda couldn't believe her eyes.

The crowds were silent.

Team RWBY and ANVL was stupefied of what had happened.

"What… the hell?" Weiss said when she found her voice back, "Did he just…"

"I think so, yeah." Yang answered while pinching her cheek just in case this is a dream.

"Woaah…" Nora said in awe at her partner display of technique.

Ruby, Pyrrha, Blake and Ren blushed at what had transpired.

Naruto? He was giddy as hell for having successfully performed the ultimate technique.

You see, Naruto Arc had inserted a heavily aura enhanced middle fingers into… Uhm, Cardin's bottom and propelled the poor lad across the arena and into the wall. His soul will never be the same again.

Rest in pepperoni.

"Muahahahaha! I did it! Jaune, father I finally did it!" Naruto laughs like a maniac in the middle of the arena, ignoring the stupefied looks everyone is giving him. "Muahahahaha! Now Remnant will be mine!"

Glynda Goodwitch? She did not know what to do. She could already feel the migraine on her head as she rubs the bridge of her nose. "Oh no…" She knew only four other idiotic person that knew and used this technique. "It's them all over again…" She takes a look at the aura detector on her Scroll, seeing Naruto's aura leaning close to the yellow area and Cardin's went from yellow into the red zone in an instant.

The winner already been decided.

"The winner…" She sighs, "… Naruto Arc." She presses several buttons to call the school infirmary and psychiatrist for Winchester. The poor boy won't be the same again after having the target of such technique.

"Wohoo!" Nora pumped her fist to the air, "You're so awesome, kitty!"

"Hell yeah I am! And don't call me that!"

Glynda could already felt the chaotic future ahead.

 **XXX**

"-HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Stop laughing Yang! It's not funny!" Weiss glares at her teammates, "And you're distracting us!"

"-Haha, s-sorry, Ice queen, i-it's just that remembering what happened at class is… pfft, hahaha!" Yang hold her stomach for excessing laughing, "O-Oh god my stomach!"

After the event of Naruto propelling his opponent to a wall with one of the bizarre technique ever used in Beacon, the two teams are, as usual, eating their lunch together like it's some sort of unspoken tradition.

"Well I'm glad someone enjoys my secret technique." Naruto puffed up his chest in a prideful manner.

"It's not something to be proud of though…" Ren commented from the side.

Weiss agreed without question, "Yes, it is the most embarrassing technique-"

"HEY!"

"-I have seen."

"In my defense, it worked! And whatever works is okay in my book!"

The two teams animatedly converse. By now, most of the students already knew that the two teams loud demeanor during lunch and they've learned to ignored them, for their own mental health.

And as they converse, Naruto Arc, the winner of his 'epic' duel against the brute known as Cardin spotted something in his vision. It was at a table several tables away from theirs, a female student, with the most fluffiest bunny ears he had ever seen, whimpering at a group of students around her, laughing at her reaction, some of them pulling on her ears, earning a cry of pain and a plea of 'please stop!'.

Naruto face went cold as he observes the scene. He knew everyone could see the scene and yet why does no one help her? Why are everyone ignoring her? It was then his mind plays a memory, a memory he would rather forget and yet no matter how many times he can still remember it.

 _Jaune…_

Pyrrha noticed where Naruto is looking at and she made a disgusted face, "Bullying, huh?"

Hearing her words both team RWBY and ANVL looks toward the scene, their experience varied for different person.

"Even in Beacon…" Ruby whispers, her fists tightened.

Blake too made an angry face, she tighten her grips on her book, biting her lips as if stopping herself from doing something stupid. But then her yellow eyes spot something that made her blood boils even more.

"Look…" She hissed, "Over there, on the corner."

They all shifts their gazes toward where Blake's pointing at, where a familiar black hair senior is sitting eating calmly by himself.

"Neiji Hyuuga?" Weiss whispers, "The head of Student Disciplinary Committee?"

"W-Why didn't he do anything?" Ruby asked, "He's supposed to help, right?"

"Then the rumored are true." They all shift their gaze to Ren who spoke, "I've heard a rumor about him being racist toward the Faunus."

"Racist?" Yang girths her teeth, "They let a racist person be a disciplinary committee?!"

Ren nods his head, "Unfortunately. I heard he usually tolerate Faunus bullying as long as they don't get more than 'little' physical."

"That's bullshit…" Blake eyes are filled with hatred as she stares at the Hyuuga.

"Then let's do something about it!" Ruby suggested, "We can-"

"Uhm… Where's Kitty going?" Nora asked while pointing at her partner.

Everyone turn their gaze toward the moving blond, and then at his empty chair, then at his walking form again. When did he moved?!

It didn't take long for the blond to arrive at the table, his eyes are covered by the shadow of his bang. Of course, the group of boys and the Faunus girl noticed him.

"The hell you want?" One of the students, the one that pulls on the girl ears, asks as he stood up, slightly towering the blond. "You're a first year? Beat it kid, we're busy."

"You…" His voice is cold and his body trembles, "You're a senior?"

The male senior smirks seeing Naruto trmbling's body, "We are. Now beat it kid, we're bus-Ugh?!" His words got cut off mid-sentence when Naruto fist connected with his stomach.

"HOW COULD A SENIOR SHOW SHIT LIKE THIS TO THEIR JUNIORS?!" Now in this tense situation, what will his big sister do? Oh yeah, more punching! The blond punch the man on the face again, "YOU GUYS CALL YOURSELF HUNTSMEN?! GO CRAWL INTO A BUSH AND DIE!"

His actions made the entire cafeteria silent. Both teams RWBY and ANVL watch as their friends went head to head with the bully, again, without caring of the consequences. Yang has to pinch herself to make sure that this is not a dream. Who knew Naruto Arc, one of the member of the socially awkward fellowship would charge on like that?!

"Y-You!?"

"We'll kill you!"

The rest of the man teammates stood up, ready to fight against the junior. Naruto himself is ready to fight a single man battle against them, confident in his skill to beat them all. If he can't, there's always his friends who'll help him for sure.

… He hope so anyway.

"Naruto Arc," A cold voice washed over them. The group of seniors tensed at the presence, and Naruto turn his head to look at the newcomer with an angry look. "Must I warn you again for creating commotions?"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled back, surprising everyone in the entire room as he point his finger at Neiji, "You're an asshole, you know that? You didn't even move a finger when she's being bullied!"

Neiji looks at the Faunus girl, who flinches, before looking at the blond again with a slightly irritated expression. "… And so you have a problem with it?"

"Heck yeah I have a problem with it! It's because of guys like you that we have such a messed up bullying in this place!"

Neiji sighs in annoyance, "And so? You want to be the hero that saves everyone?"

Naruto eyes twitch at his tone, "If bastards like you what kept this place like this, then sure, I'll be a damn hero."

"… Annoying."

"Huh-Gah?!"

It was a flash. One moment, Naruto is standing there, pointing his finger at the Hyuuga, and the next thing everyone knew he was propelled away from his original spot and into the floor, holding into his chest as he wheeze and coughs.

Sensing a fight, both RWBY and NVL quickly stood up from their chairs and went toward Naruto, all of them ready to defend the blond.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Ruby asks while supporting the blond with Pyrrha.

"Ugh-*cough*damn, I'm *cough* fine…" Naruto blue eyes glares at Neiji's white. What kind of attack was that?! His Aura enhance body armor was pierced in a single strike!

"You're a pest, Arc." Neiji said simply, "You're just a junior, and you want to go against me? Anna may have taken interest in you, but that doesn't mean I'll make an exception with you." Then he continues, "Is it really matters if I tolerate Faunus bullying? Its fate that they are what they are, so why fight it?"

The tense atmosphere could be sense as both team RWBY and ANVL glares at the senior, who is looking more annoyed than anything else.

"My, what's with the ruckus in here?"

Everyone looks at a familiar President of the Student Council walks inside the cafeteria; her beautiful smile still could be seen on her face. Neiji Hyuuga straightened his posture and bow toward her.

"I heard a commotion in this place." Anna eyes stares at Naruto form, who's still holding his chest, "Neiji, please tell me you did not just hit him with a Jyuuken."

"It's only a light one, mam." He answered truthfully, "As a warning."

"As a warning my ass!" Naruto let himself go from Ruby and Pyrrha, "That hit hurt like hell!"

"That is the objective of my action, yes."

"Why you-!"

"Mr. Arc," Anna cuts in as she walks closer to the juniors, "Pray, tell me what happened here? Why did you pick a fight with Neiji here? He's a senior you know, don't take him lightly." She chided him like he's a child.

"Well maybe if you have a better Disciplinary Committee I won't have to pick a fight with the bastard!"

A revelation seems to come to Anna. Her blue eyes shifts toward a nearby Rabbit Faunus, who seems to be very confused on what she's going to do, "Neiji, we're going to talk about this later."

"As you wish."

"You have my sincerest apology, Mr. Arc, and Miss Scarlatina." She bow to them, "I will try to… Handle the situation. Now, class is about to start, everyone, so I suggest you all-"

"Wait."

Everyone looks at Naruto, whose eyes still locked with Anna. "President Anna, your offer for me joining the student council still stands, right?"

Anna blink, "Well yes-"

"Then I accept." He interrupted immediately, "And I want his position as Head of Disciplinary Committee!"

Silent.

Everyone stares at the blond, awe grabbing declaration. Some look at him like he's insane, some didn't know what to think, and some look at him in awe.

Anna herself is in the latter category. "… My my!" She covers her mouth with her hand while laughing, "Such bold declaration, Mr. Arc! Under normal circumstance one can't just requested a head position like that, but…" She looks at the black hair senior who is looking at the blond like he had grown a second head, "Neiji, Mr. Arc here wants your position, do you mind?"

Neiji stares at the junior, who glares at him in return before he scoffs, "I have no problem of the challenge."

"Then it's decided!" Anna clasp her hands, "Neiji had accepted Mr. Arc challenge, and the two of them shall commence a one on one duel for the position of 'Head of Disciplinary Committee!"

" **EEEEHHHHH?!"**

Ren himself couldn't believe what had happened in the span of several minutes. "That… escalated quickly."

 **XXX**

"Do you know what you had done?!" Weiss asked as she, team RWBY and ANVL walks through the hallway. After the weirdly quick escalation, Anna had dismissed everyone and sent them on their ways to their class.

"I'm going to fight against the stuck up bastard, that's what happened!" Naruto responded with a grin.

"That's right! So why are you acting like nothing had just happened!?" It's not even three months yet and they're friend already challenging seniors to a goddamn duel!

"Hey, hey, it's not like I'm not worried you know, "Naruto pout at her, "I know the guy's strong. Heck, I can still feel his strike on my chest! And my Aura blocks it!" And yet somehow it managed to pierced it through like a spear.

"Aaaah don't worry about it, Foxy!" Yang put Naruto's head into a headlock, "You have a week to prepare against him! So it'll be fine!"

"That's right!" Ruby joins in, "We'll help you train against him!"

"Yeaaah!" Nora too, joins in since she lack screen time previously, "I'll help you train against that meanie butt! Nora-super-special training!"

"Nora, no mortal will live through that training." Ren chime in, "But you can count us helping you, Naruto."

"Yes," Pyrrha put a hand at the blond, "We will help you the best we can."

"Hmph! It'll be shameful if you're defeated by that guy. And I won't be seen walking around with a loser, so I guess it can't be help if you need assistance in your training, I, Weiss Schnee, shall help you."

"Wow Weiss, nice tsundere princess pep talk."

"It's heiress! And who are you calling a tsundere?!"

"You guys…" Naruto stares at his friends before a grin broke out of his face, "Thank you!"

As the group interactions went on, the only one who has not yet said a single words watches on with her yellow eyes, trailing behind Naruto form who is laughing at one of Nora's statement that seems to made Ren stares at her in horror.

She needs to find out,

Blake needs to find out why Naruto would go this far.

 **XXX**

The birds sing their songs, hailing the glory of the morning into the world of Remnant. They dance through the wind, singing their praise of the sun as they go.

One Naruto Arc is slumbering peacefully under the warm of his blanket. His alarm clock was turned off for the day, for today is the most hailed day of the week by many people, the weekend. And the blond, having a pretty weird and chaotic week, decided to sleep in for the day.

But the towering figure above his bed says otherwise.

*PIIIIIPPPP*

"What the hell?!" Naruto jump through his bed, "W-What?!"

"Wake up, you sleepy head!" The blond look to his side and blink as he see a familiar red riding hood grinning at him. "It's morning!"

Naruto mumbles something incoherently while grabbing his Scroll. When he sees it said '05:53' his course of action is clear.

"-H-Hey! Don't sleep again! Wake up!" Ruby shook the blond sleeping form, "Come on! Wake up!"

"Ugh… Alright already…" The blond forced himself to sit up, his face look like hell from the lack of rest. "Ruby, you better have a good reason why you woke me up THIS early in the weekend." If not, there will be hell to pay.

Ruby smile brightly at the blond he could've swore he almost shielded his eyes from the brightness of it, "Of course! Today's the marking of your first training day to prepare against Neiji Hyuuga!"

"Huh?" It was then he noticed that Ruby is out of her usual uniform, opting to wear Beacon standard female gym red jerseys, and yet he could still see her cape poking from her back. "Wait, since when did I agreed on special training on weekends morning? And how did you get in here?"

"Pyrrha let me in!"

"Eh?"

The blond then finally noticed the Mistral Champion, wearing the same red gym jerseys like Ruby, waving her hand at the blond. He couldn't spot Ren and Nora, though, "Morning." She greeted, though she sent an apologetic look at the blond who is glaring at her for this betrayal.

Ruby fishes out a piece of paper from her jersey, "This is the schedule for today!" She handed it to the blond, who slowly take the piece of paper from the younger girl. "Me and the rest had agreed on it, so you don't have to worry about anything!"

Naruto eyes twitch as he read the schedule. The schedule starts at 06:30 after a healthy breakfast, then go all the way to 10 PM where he could finally get some good night rest. The schedule is vary from day to day too. To make thing worse, he could see names at the time table to be his 'instructors'. "… When did you guys even made this?!"

"Last night!" Ruby chirpily responded.

"Last nig-?! And you didn't even tell me about it?!"

Ruby gives him a sheepish grin, "Ehehe, it was meant to be a surprised." Then her face instantly morphed into a sad, puppy look who is looking at him with a sad, hopeful stares, "You… You don't like it?"

Naruto instantly felt like he was pierced by a dust enhanced steel harpoon right on the chest. Ruby is looking at him like a sad puppy that's begging for attention, like a puppy that was just kicked by someone. He tried to resist the look by closing his eyes and look away. As long as he didn't look, she can't make him submit to her.

It was then when Ruby made a sad, whimpering noise that Naruto defense crumbles instantly.

"OKAY STOP! I-I LIKE THE SCHEDULE AND I'LL DO IT! BY OUM PLEASE STOP IT!" Naruto wails as he hit himself on the wall several time to stop himself from hugging the red head and petting her.

Ruby smiles victoriously. She knew the blond'll agree if she did that look! Yang always too!

But it's not like she uses it willy nally to bend other to her bidding, no way. That'll be totally manipulative, right?

Pyrrha herself sweatdrop as she observe the blond hugging himself on the corner of the room while mumbling something. Who knew Ruby Rose could do something like that? She's a dangerous opponent, she must be wary of her.

"Just…" Naruto sobs while silently saying goodbye to his weekend that'll be used for training. "Just let me take a shower first…" He drag himself toward the shower room, his head's down and full of gloom.

"Eh? W-Wait-!"

"Naruto wait-!"

It was too late. The blond open the shower room and he was greeted by the sight of a very naked Nora, who is looking at him with wide eyes.

"…"

"…"

"… KYAAAAAH!" A fist flies out and hit Naruto straight on the face, propelling the blond across the room.

"Gahk!?"

Nora is covering her delicate parts with her hands, her face is red while glaring at the blond, "K-Kitty you're so bold! I-I'm sorry kitty, but we just met not too long ago and I-"

"Just close the damn door!" Naruto yelled out while covering his eyes, silently crying for the turn of event. He didn't know what he should do, thanking Oum that he was given an eye candy first thing in the morning or cursing him for forcing him to take a cold shower later.

As Nora finally close the door of the shower room, both Pyrrha and Ruby gives the blond an apologetic look.

"We uh… We forgot to tell you that Nora's in the shower… Hehe." Ruby scarcth her head sheepishly, much to the blond dismay.

What the heck is this?! Is his life a romantic comedy?!

Yes, yes it is.

It was then that Ren decided to step inside the room, carrying a cart filled with breakfast from the cafeteria. He spotted the two girls looking at each other with an awkward and guilty looks while Naruto crouching on the corner of the room with a darker cloud of gloom.

"…" He decided it's better not to ask. "I bring breakfast."

 **XXX**

The first training is by 'Instructor' Ruby Rose.

The girl had concluded that Naruto would need speed to overtake his opponent. She theorized that if one were to be faster than his opponent, than he will win indefinitely. Of course, that's the theory of Ruby Rose, one of the fastest huntsmen in training in Beacon.

Naruto defend himself saying that he doesn't need anymore speed training, as he can just use his Aura to propel himself across the battlefield. Ruby counter with the fact that the blond will be fighting in a championship like duel, and he need to conserved as much as Aura as possible so her training will be useful! And it can help with his cardio too.

The blond gives in to his 'instructor' after deciding he won't waste stamina debating with her, knowing he'll lose if she uses that damn puppy stare. Of course, he was taken slightly by surprised that her training regimen is for the blond to run around beacon with multiple large tires attached to his back. Without using his aura.

Taking it as a challenge, the blond tied the tires around him and begin his run across Beacon. Ruby Rose, seeing the comfy looking tires that the blond dragged around, decided to sit on top of them while cheering him on, much to Naruto dismay.

"You can do it Naruto! Fight-o! Fight-o!"

"You're not helping Ruby!"

And so, after so many laps around Beacon and ignoring the weird looks from other students, the morning training had been completed.

Then after a thirty minute break, Pyrrha turn came. She led the blond into the rooftop, where they could develop some technique without anyone that siding with Neiji see. Unlike Ruby, Pyrrha focus more on combat experience, so she and Naruto will have mock battles on the rooftop.

Of course the champion did not mention Yang teasing her about them being 'alone' on the rooftop where they can 'develop some secrete technique together'. She never excused herself from someone's room so fast before.

"So," A now fully equipped Naruto piped, "We only spar here, right? No dragging around large, old tires?"

A fully equipped Pyrrha chuckles, "Don't worry, I'm not going to make you drag around tires in the spar."

"Good." A wild grin appeared on the blond, "Don't hold back on me now, Pyrrha." He went to his 'Iai' style.

She nodded her head as she went into her combat stance, shield standing between her and Naruto. "Don't worry," Her spear shifts its form into its range form, "I don't plan to."

It was then that Naruto learn that his teammate was, in fact very powerful and her title as 'Mistral Champion' is no joke at all. The match reminded him of when he's fighting his sister in similar fashion. She would beat him blue and tell him his mistake.

He's stronger than when he was still training with his sister, but damn is Pyrrha's good.

After being done getting his ass kicked by Pyrrha, and a revelation he won't beat her very easily without his side weapons, the blond have another thirty minute breaks before he was thrown to another instructor.

"So, Ren," Naruto, who is sitting cross-leg inside their team room, look at his only male friend in Beacon, "What will we be doing?"

Ren, who is sitting in similar fashion, look at his leader with a calm expression, "We will be doing Aura manipulation training."

"Aura manipulation? I can already do that though."

Ren nods his head, "Yes, I noticed. However I also noticed that you waste too much Aura doing simple technique like 'Reinforcement'. So I'll be helping you to control your Aura better and to make sure you don't throw down the match with your Aura hitting the red zone because of measly thing like wasting it too much on 'Reinforcement'. "

Naruto blink. That sounds very useful, "Alright, so what will we do?"

"We meditate."

"… Meditate?"

"Just so you know I'm not too good with that." Jaune's much better at it than him if he's being honest, even back home his sister already gave up on using meditation training on him. "I get distracted pretty easily."

"It's fine." Ren waves his worry off as he fish something out from his pocket, "Here, take this."

Naruto accepted the weird… thingy. "What is this? A rock?" It's black in colored and it reminded him of Lizzy's cooking.

"It's a special stone, an 'Aura Stone' that's usually used by blacksmith to make Aura based weapons." Ren explained, "However it can help us with this training. Why don't you try sending as much as Aura as you can to the stone?"

The blond hesitate for a minute before shrugging his shoulder and transfer his Aura to the stone-"OUCH!" He threw the stone away while blowing air to his hand. "What the hell?! Did that stone just burn me?!"

Ren wait for a bit before picking up the stone, "As you can see, this stone can transmit your Aura pretty easily. But too much and the stone will start to become a bit too hot, not enough and it won't react, and if you transmit just right the stone will glow and become warm." He smirks evilly at the blond who realized what will happen, "So our training will involve you transmitting enough Aura to make it glow and become warm enough."

To prove his point Ren transmit his Aura and the stone glow, he put the stone into Naruto's hand as the blond felt the warm feeling on the stone before it dispersed. "Just so you know, this is a basic Aura training where I came from that children learned." He smirks challengingly to his friend, which Naruto return.

Oh he's going to master this damn training quickly and rub it in Ren's face!

Turns out mastering the damn training are harder than it looks.

After his training on Aura, the blond finally can relax himself on lunch time. He get as many as food as he can carry and devours them in minute, much to the dismay of Weiss and a mutter from her about 'Another Nora', who is devouring her pancakes lunch next to him.

It seems she already forgotten about the morning accident.

Thirty minute after lunch later, the blond is standing inside Beacon Academy Gym, who only has several people inside, in the middle of a sparring ring wearing gym shorts and a plain white shirt. "Hand to hand huh?" Naruto asked while putting white tape on his hand.

"Yup." Yang Xiao Long grin at her fellow blond, her outfit consist of gym shorts with black tank top that doesn't hide her 'favorable parts' to the world, "That Pretty Boy wacked you with only one punch. So why not prepared you for a hand to hand fight? Who knows, you might do an epic, fist to fist duel, right?"

"Yeah…" Naruto grunt in annoyance while trying to fix his tape, "Punching the guy on the face sound like a fun thing to do."

Yang walk toward Naruto and help him with his tape, "Here, this is how you do it."

Naruto face turns scarlet at the contact and the fact that she's so close to him. _'Strawbery…'_ He couldn't help but to smell her hair with their close proximity and that made him even more bother. What put the icing on the cake, however, was the fact that the blond have a first line seat on Yang 'favorable parts' and her wearing tank top doesn't help one bit.

The blond look away, his face crimson with blush, of course such action did not go unnoticed by Yang as she grins. "What's wrong lover boy, can't handle me? We barely start practicing."

Naruto groans in annoyance as he put some space between him and Yang, muttering a thanks. The later wink at him and went back to her original spot while swaying her hip, earning some looks from Naruto and other students in the vicinity.

"So, Foxy, you ready?" She punch her open palm, "Cause I'm not holding back one bit."

After calming himself Naruto went into his 'combat mode' and stare at Yang with a narrowed eyes, "Good, because I don't expect you too!"

Both blond charged forward, their fists raise and ready to strike their opponent. A battle of blazing dragon against the golden fox is about to begin.

Before both blond realized it, they have run out of time and sustain quite the injury, with Naruto more so than Yang thanks to the later specialization in hand to hand combat. The blond dragon congratulates the fox as she handed him an energy drink she brought with her as they both take their break.

Before Naruto knew it, the brake time is over and he arrived at an empty combat arena where Goodwitch usually taught her class at, with Weiss as his instructor.

"You're late." Weiss frown as she cross her arms, wearing her standard white combat attire.

"Hey, give a guy a break." Naruto flopped down on the floor, wearing his usual orange combat attire. "I've been training since morning, you know."

Weiss let out her 'hmph', "Well, that's because we want you to win against him. I do not wish to associate with a person who challenge someone like that and lost like a loser."

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence, Weiss. Real motivating." The blond forced himself to stand up. His Aura had healed most of his sore muscles but he could still felt the sting of Yang punch.

"Enough talking. Now, I'm going to help you with your agility."

"Eh? Isn't that Ruby's regimen?"

"No. She's speed and endurance; I'm more of agility, for example evasion." Then a wicked and evil expression appeared on her face as she unsheathes **[Myrtenaster]**.

"Huh? Wait, I didn't bring my weapons-"

"You don't need one." She interrupted, "All you have to do is to evade all my attacks. You don't need your weapons."

"Uhh… Weiss? Why are you having that scary look on your face? W-We're training right?"

"Of course. Now, ready? Begin!"

"W-Wait a minute We-Gah!" The blond roll to the side just in time as a glyph of fire enveloped that area, "Weiss wai-! Uwaa! You're taking this too seriously! Wait a minute! Ahhh! You're enjoying yourself aren't you!?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

 **XXX**

Naruto groans as he drags himself through the hallway of Beacon. His body is aching from all the training and little rest. Why the hell is he even doing this? And why did there's so little break time between training?

"A-Ano…"

Can't he have more breaks? Or some sort of ramen breaks in each between training?

"Anoo…"

He may have a lot of stamina, but even he would fall if this keeps up like this!

"E-Excuse me…"

Maybe he can persuade them to make ramen after each training as a reward of some sort? Surely that'll motivate him to-

"EXCUSE ME!"

Naruto flinch at the sudden loud sound and realized that someone has been pulling his shirt to gain his attention. Turning around, the blond came face to face with someone unexpected.

 _Fluffy Bunny ears…_

The rabbit Faunus with the fluffy ears he helped the other day is there, panting after screaming her heart out. A few seconds later she recover and then realized that Naruto is looking at her as she let out a cute 'eep' and back away slightly, her face flush and her fluffy ears flop down slightly.

 _Cute fluffy ears…_

"H-Hello." She waves her hand in a shy demeanor, not knowing how to properly react now he gained his attention, "How are you…?"

Naruto forced himself to look away from the pair of fluffy ears in favour of looking at the Faunus to respond to her, "Hey, uhm... I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Only to realized and remember that he's pretty awkward at this kind of thing.

The two stares at each other awkwardly. If one were to passed by they, too would be able to sense that awkwardness that it almost hurt. Of course, Naruto, trying his best to ignore his awkwardness is slightly concentrating on not to pet the fluffy ears of the Faunus.

 _Must… Not… Pet fluffy ears!_

"T-THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" The Faunus suddenly said, much to the surprised of the blond. "T-Thank you for what you've done the other day!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure no problem." Naruto waves her off and, in a spurt of confidence; the blond gives her his usual grin, "Don't mention it. I mean, those guys deserve it, bullying someone is not right."

The Faunus smiles slightly at his respond, "A-Ah, that's right, my name's Velvet Scarletina, it's nice to meet you." She offered her hand, which the blond took still with his grin. _His hand is… Big and warm…_

"Name's Naruto Arc, nice to meet you too." The two shakes hand and let go, both of them now more comfortable with each other. "By the way, I've rarely see you around except in Lunch and Professor Oobleck history class, why is that?" He cringe a little as he remembered the professor that seems to dart around the classroom and speaking at a very high speed he could barely understand. He almost get into trouble too when he almost fell asleep and Oobleck ask him what made Faunus won on some battle he can't remember. He answered randomly with the Faunus having better sense of hearing, which although it's false, the Professor said it's a nice try and change to the next person.

A nice saved for that day, that's for sure.

"Ah, that's because I'm a second year."

"Ah…" Now it make sense-"Wait you're a senior!?"

Velvet giggles at his expression, "Yes, I am."

"E-Eeeh?! Really?!"

"Yes, but ah, please don't worry about formality with me. It's fine."

"Oh, really? Man, good to know! For a minute there I thought I'll be calling you something stiff or something."

"No it's fine." Velvet smiles at him. But suddenly her face turns pink as she fidget around the place. "Ah Naruto, here please take this!" Slowly Velvet fish out something from her pocket, a small pink pouch, and shoved it into Naruto's hand, "I uh… I have to go!" Without waiting for the blond respond the rabbit Faunus sprinted away, leaving a very confused Naruto. But she paused at the end of the hallway before turning around and take a deep breath;

"Good luck with your match!" She yelled before continuing on her retreat.

The young Arc blink at the retreating female then at the small pink pouch in his hand. Opening it, he found out there's a small batch of cookies in the shape of rabbit heads inside. He smile as he take a tester bite of the cookie.

"… Sweet." He silently thanked whoever up there that sent Velvet his way. "Damn. Now I have to work extra hard to win." He scratches his head and continues on his way to his next instructor while munching on his cookie.

 **XXX**

His next training is with the pink Valkyrie, and their training ground? The kitchen.

"Uh… Nora? Why are we in the kitchen?"

"Shuush! Call me Professor Nora!" Nora, who's sitting on one of the kitchen dining table, shushed. "To train on heart, body and soul is my motto. To do that one must cook, the essence of heart, body and soul. Now, less talking more cooking!"

"Eh… Are you sure this'll work?"

"Shuush!"

Of course, in the end the blond just made homemade dinner for all of them (RWBY and ANVL too). Although it didn't train his heart, body or soul it made him more relax. And dinner with his friends was fun too.

And now, come the last of his class…

He stood there, sitting above the rooftop of their dormitory on the edge of the building, watching the sky and Remnant broken moon. He break his gaze when he hears the door to the rooftop opening.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" Blake Beladona asks as she walks toward him. Her usual book on her hand.

"No, not really." He made a move to stand up, but Blake stop him and motion him to sit back down, which he did.

"I want to ask you something first." She sits beside him, watching the black starry night.

"Huh?" Ask him something? "If its Nora, whatever she did it's not my fault."

Blake shook her head, a slightly amused smile on her face. "No, it's not Nora. I'm just wondering why you challenged him, Neiji Hyuuga, to a fight."

"Huh?"

"Why did you challenge him?"

"Well," He scratches his cheek, "I guess… It's because I hate bullying."

"Oh?"

"When I was a kid, me and my little bro, Jaune, was always bullied." A frown appeared on his face, "Jaune especially. He's not that strong, not like our sisters, so they bullied him a lot. Beat him up, hide his stuff, those kinds of things, and I always have to protect him. But even after all that he always keep smiling saying 'it's fine' and all that stupid crap it pisses me off." He let out a 'tch', "So I guess I automatically react. Beside, bullying to anyone, Faunus or human alike are a shitty thing to do."

Unlike him, Jaune is a very kind person, a bit too kind perhaps.

Blake stares at the blond for awhile before letting out a small giggle, which surprised Naruto a bit. He never heard of her laughs, giggling or otherwise. "So you beat up the bully that bothers your brother?"

"Yup, anyone messing with me, Jaune, my family or my friends can meet Mr. Fisty here." He waves his mean right hand along, "He loves to meet people like that."

"Is that so?" She shook her head with a smile, "Well, I guess we can begin training now, if you can even call it that."

"Eh?"

"I don't have any training regimen like the other for you. But I have this," She produced a small piece of paper from her pocket, "Information on Neiji Hyuuga. My 'training' only include me making sure you know your opponent." She smiles deviously at him, "Interested?"

Naruto stares at the piece of paper then at the black hair girl with a surprised look. A grin then broke out of his face, "You're a sneaky girl, aren't you Blake?"

"Thank you."

 **To be continued.**

 **AAAND Cut! Well, there you go. To be honest I don't think it's my best chapter yet, since this is a shorter version of what I've planned, but if I follow it then it might reach into 15/16K chapter and I don't want to bother you guys too much with long chapter.**

 **Well, seeing as this story might get pending for awhile I give you not one, but TWO extra chapters! Though I don't think you'll like one of them, or even all of them, who cares?!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Extra Story: NarutoXStar WarsXRWBY**

 **Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the White Fang**

 **Warning! Character Death!**

His lightsaber dances across the field.

Dark figures wearing white, bony masks charges toward him, their crimson lightsaber hum into existence.

 _Why does the Sith and the Jedi existed?_

Orang clashes against multiple reds, the owner dances across his foes as he fight. His swords whizzing through the air and hissing when clashed by another, slowly but surely his foes were slain one by one as they fell to the ground.

 _Is it because fate wanted two great powers to clash? Or is it because of different ideals?_

He jumps back in time to evade a strike.

 _Why are they so different? They all uses the Force, they all sense it existence. So why do we fight? Aren't we the same, in the end, only pawn of fates?_

He strike down another of his foe only to be taken by surprised when he was pushed away by one of them with the force. He grunt as he hit the wall, but he blast himself free with his own force.

 _To me, everyone is the same. We're all living being and both the Jedi and Sith are also made up off living beings. We serve the force as it serves us, but why do we fight? What is exactly the dark side of the force? Or even the light side for that matter?_

He pull one of his enemy toward his welcoming sword as he scream out in pain before turning lifeless as he pull out his lightsaber.

 _To me, there is no light or dark side of anything. My master also confirmed it, if only the Jedi were to grasp the force full potential, and the Sith to accept the way of the Jedi, there will be no more conflict between us._

The last of his foe fell down to the ground as he look up toward the towering podium of the abandoned sith ruin. She's looking down on him with an impressed face; a look of desire could be hinted on her face.

 _To me, Naruto Uzumaki, that is one of the only ways that we can reach 'The Path of Peace'._

"CIIINDEEER!" Naruto yelled out, his orange Jedi robe is tattered, "Get down here and fight!"

Cinder Fall clasp her hands as she observe the blond before her, "Very impressive, 'Jedi Master' Naruto, ten Sith warriors! So young and yet so strong. Even Adam and your master were slain by that blade of yours." Then she purred, "I want you."

Naruto growls in anger. Putting power into his leg he jump-high-toward the tall podium, his orange lightsaber raised above his head.

Cinder responded by taking out her ligthsaber as it hissed to life before locking swords with the blond, "My my, what an energetic and impatient man you are, Naruto Uzumaki." She chuckles, "Truly, a marvelous specimen."

"RAAAAAA!" Naruto and Conder dance atop of the podium orange and dark crimson clashes. "You'll pay for what you've done, traitor!"

"I'm no traitor." Cinder flash him a wicked smile, "I was always a Sith from the beginning. It's just that you Jedi are too much of a fool to realize it." She forced push the blond away from the podium back to the ground floor. "Maybe if they aren't too blind by the politic of this galaxy, they'll realize it." Then she jumps after the blond.

Naruto grunt as he felt Cinder's strike against his lightsaber boosted by gravity. The next minute passed by as the two of them clashes, their lightsabers hissing and whizzing.

"You are strong, your heart is powerful," Cinder block an overhead slash from the blond, "But in your heart you doubt the order of the Jedi. I'm guessing without your friends you would've betrayed like your master."

"Shut up!" The hatred in Naruto heart's growing by the minute.

Cinder smiles as she force pushed the blond again, "You've been fighting for two days without rest, Naruto Uzumaki. You are too tired to kill me."

Naruto narrows his eyes, "Want to test it out?"

The black hair Sith shrugs, "Sure, but she'll be the one who test it."

"What-?!" Naruto jump to the side just in time to evade an overhead strike that crushed the floor where he's been standing. "What the heck?!"

A familiar green wearing girl with orange hair stood up from the smoke screen she had created. Eight floating lightsabers all around her creating a wheel like motion.

"P-Penny…?" The blond whispers as he stares at the female android. Her usually bright eyes are now lifeless, as if there's no more of the quirky girl they come to know and love. "What have you done to her?!"

"Nothing much," Cinder smirks at him, "Just using her as she was meant to use, a killing machine."

"Target sighted." Penny monotone voice was heard as she look at the blond Jedi, "Activating combat action. I am combat ready." Then she charges, her eight lightsabers dance through the air.

"Gah!" Naruto did his best to counters and evade the eight lightsabers that are trying to kill him, "Penny! Snap out of it!"

She didn't respond and only to continue to push the blond. Cinder herself is watching in great interest at the fight, clearly impressed with the blond countering the eight lightsabers and not being killed yet. She really wanted him, but she knew he would never submit to her alive. So she's planning to kill him, bring his body back, resurrect him and make him her pawn. Whatever she does to him after is her own business.

Naruto stood his ground and holds out as long as he can, but even the mightiest Jedi would soon succumb to the multiple attacks as he felt his body weakening. Then he felt it, the burning sensation of a lightsaber piercing your stomach, 7 more came with each stabbing him on his body.

His expression was a painful one, tears drops down from his eyes as he stares at his now emotionless friend. "Penny…" He whispers between sobs, "I'm sorry Penny… I'm so sorry…" Then with one last strength and a cry he slash-

-Cutting Penny's head off her body, revealing her machinery parts to the world.

The eight lightsabers turn themselves off as Penny's body fell to the ground lifeless.

The blond, too, with eight new holes on his body fell to the ground as his lightsaber follows its master. His tear stained blue eyes stares at the roof of the ruined, where a large hole was, showing the darkening sky of the planer he's at.

"I… I'm sorry… Ruby, Yang…" He coughs up some blood, "Pyrrha… Blake, Nora, Ren… Penny… I'm so sorry." Slowly his eyes turn so very heavy as they slowly close themselves with one last breath of the Jedi.

And a great man died that day.

"Well, what an unexpected turn of event. He DID have some guts killing his friend." Cinder walks toward the lifeless body of Naruto, "Good. Now let's get you-"

"NARUTO!"

Cinder look at the ruin entrance in surprised as a familiar red riding hood appeared, following after her are the form of three other Jedi, the yellow, black and pink one.

Ruby Rose stares at Cinder Fall, then at Naruto lifeless body as her breath hitched. She could hear her friends gasps.

"Well well, Ruby Rose and friends, how are you?" Cinder welcome with her dark smile, "You all aren't supposed to be here, correct? But nevermind that. You just missed your friend final fight, he's so very impressive with his sword, but in the end, he fell like the rest of them." She lick her lips in taunt, "But I'd like to change that and a new Naruto will stand at my-"

"Shut up."

A strong blast of Force propelled Cinder away several feets. Her eyes held surprises as she stares at the red riding hood, her 'Scythe Lightsaber' hiss to life. She flinch when her silver eyes stares at her ember eyes. _'What is this…?"_

"You… WILL PAY FOR KILLING HIM!" With a blast of mighty force Ruby propelled herself forward toward Cinder Fall, who in respond hisses her lightsaber weapon to life.

It was here, at that time where the hopeful and kind Jedi Knight known as Ruby Rose, decent herself into the dark madness.

 **Fin.**

 **Extra Story: NarutoXGame of ThroneXRWBY**

 **A Game of Storm, Ice and Fire.**

 **Warning! Gore ahead!**

They ran as the roars of battle rages on. Their breaths haggard, passing through the dark forests and deeper still. Two figures passes through the dark woods, their form darken by the shadow of the night.

"We-we got to go back!" One of the figures, a female, said as she pants. "S-Sister is still there! As with your lord!"

The other one continues to drag his female companion through the woods, ignoring her weak resistance. The run and run until they come upon a hill in the forest, overlooking the area where they paused to catch their breath.

"… Forgive me, princess." The male one finally said, his voice is ragged as he pants. "But there's no way in seven hells am I going to let you go back there."

"W-What?!" The princess looks mortified, her form, now light up by the moon of the night, shows her white hair and a matching attire, cold blue eyes with a single scar running on her left eye. "What do you mean!? My sister is there! Your lord is also there! We have to go back!"

It was the male turn to look at the princess, his bright blue eyes, bright blond hair and dark, Asian style orange armor with twin moon insignia on his right cauldron. His face look like hell, but perhaps that's because he had seen hell. "Princess Weiss, I'm telling you we can't go back. We need to go back to Winterfell, back to Atlas." He looks to one side where a large light came from, where a mighty castle stood and where a hopeless battle is raging on, "Staying here is suicide."

"W-We can muster the survivor!" Weiss practically begged the warrior, a desperate expression on her face. "P-Please Naruto! W-We have to save them!"

"Do you think I don't want to save them?!" Naruto snapped, "I can accept dying to protect my lord and lady! I would rather die fighting for them than ran like a coward! But I was ordered to take you away, to keep you safe, and I shall. And I can't do that if we go back there…" Naruto looks at the princess sadly, his eyes too held desperation, "I'm sorry, Weiss… I'm so, so sorry…"

Weiss wanted to yell at him, wanted to begged him, ORDERED him to let her go back there and help her save her sister. But when the sounds of battle slowly dying down and a sudden cry of victory rang across the forest, she turns to look at the castle.

And she regretted it.

" **KING OF THE NORTH! KING OF THE NORTH! KING OF THE NORTH!"** The soldiers hailed as they raised their weapons to the air, all of them gather around the gate of the castle where two figures ride out of the castle gate.

It was the figure of their lord, of the kind king of the North, Jaune Arc, his shining golden armor bloodied, and his head was replaced by the head of his wife, Winter Schnee, with her lifeless pregnant body rides next to her lifeless husband. But unlike him, her budging stomach that once held the heir of the North was pierced by multiple arrows, and her husband head tied on her lifeless body.

It was a horror sight that Weiss Schnee heart couldn't take as she loses consciousness, Naruto catching her before she hits the ground.

Naruto himself is biting his lower lips until it bleed, his hand clench so hard that if he wasn't wearing glove it'll bleed all over. His heart filled with rage as he watches his King and best friend, Jaune Arc of the North, and his wife lifeless body led around the castle ground. He wanted to go back there, to kill all of them and rescue his lifeless king and queen to give them proper burial, but he knew he can't, for he has a duty now, to make sure Weiss Schnee is safe.

" _Please Naruto… Kept my sister save…"_

"We will have our revenge…" He swore under the broken moon, "This betrayal… This monstrosity shall not go unanswered." Then he carries the princess befitting of her position as he continues his journey to the North.

He must bring back Weiss, the now sole heir to the North, back to Winterfell, before that traitor Roman does.

And then he shall return, and when he does, the Rose, Fall and Torchwick will pay.

He will burn Westeros to the ground if he has to!

 **Fin… Or is it?**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think? Is it good? Bad? Not bad? Awesome? Or plain kickass? Review please! It feed my motivation meter ups!**

 **Oh and I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA, ANYONE WANT TO SUFFER WITH ME WITH THIS FANFICTION? Thank you.**

 **Well then, I hope you guys have a nice day, and ciaou!**


	6. The Sword and the Watcher, Pt2

**First of all, let me apologize for not updating this since… forever! But I've hit an author block for this fic and it took me a lot and I mean a LOT of failed scripts before I decided on something. I mean I have 3 different sets for this chapter! 3!**

 **And I'm also expanding my wings to other fandom so… Yeah.**

 **Anyway here's what I can came up with. Not the best but eh.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Oh and I made a side story of NarutoXRWBY from one of my old prototype story. You can read it on my profile if you want.**

 **Untold Story: Remnant of the Spiral**

Naruto Arc didn't know how to react.

Several days had passed since his first so called 'Training' from all of his friends, from the really useful one (Like Ren) to downright torture (Weiss) and even the most enjoyable (Yang) one. Though he felt his body will break from the sheer numbers of training and few rest time he had, he endure.

He also had to endure the popularity he suddenly gained from such act. For example many of his years students whispered to each other whenever he passed by or sometime some of them give him words of good luck, which kinda made him happy. The senior years, however, take it to new level seeing as they realized who he is immediately and more often than not gave him a word of good luck, more so than his fellow first years.

Apparently Neiji's reputation is not a very good one. Or his strength reputation is so great that the students of his years decided to gave him words of luck out of pity, Probably a bit of both.

Fortunately, today is the last day his friends will give him some private training since its two days away from the match and they promised that he'll get the last day as full rest day. Now usually this wouldn't be much of a problem considering they already have the schedule of his training regimen.

But today is apparently a 'special day', as per what written in the schedule. The blond thought it was some super-secret hard and awesome training they all prepared for him, since every time he asked none of them willing to say anything. Even Nora, when at breakfast the blond tried to bribe her with pancakes, stayed silent. Though from the waterfall tears pouring down from her eyes it might be quite painful.

-And then this happened.

It was supposed to be a somewhat peaceful and slightly boring day on Beacon Academy. Both group RWBY and ANVL is currently at the cafeteria to eat lunch before going through the torture of the next class, Mr. Port's.

Naruto is peacefully eating his food, just some curry rice and an orange juice, when Yang uncharacteristically sat beside him. Now usually he wouldn't mind or even think much of it, but when most of the girls suddenly glare at her and she, once again, uncharacteristically leaned closer, a bit too close, toward him, there must be something wrong.

"Sooo… Naruto," She smirks and wink at him, "You miss training with me?"

Now that's a pretty loaded question. On one hand, getting his ass kicked by Yang and being taunted by her is not fun, but on the other hand her flirty nature and her tendency of being sexy made it very VERY bearable. It's a pretty hard question to answer for him.

Before the young Arc could say anything Ruby suddenly plopped down to the empty space beside him with her semblance and then lean closer to him too. Also uncharacteristically of her. With slightly red face she smiles cutely at him.

"You miss training with me right?" She suddenly asked, earning a rise eyebrow from the blond.

The blond open his mouth to respond but a blur of red bump into him.

"It's my training you miss, right?" Pyrrha of all people asked with hopeful tone in her voice.

Naruto give her a confused look before a blur of pink crashed into his back and spill some pancakes syrup onto his uniform.

"Kitty! You missed my training right?!" Naruto's partner asked while holding on to her tray of pancakes.

Once again, before Naruto could ask what the hell is going on Yang speak up first, "Oi! I got here first!" She growl while glaring at all the other girls.

"Don't cheat Yang!" Ruby pouts and returns her sister glares. "He can answer whatever he wants!"

"That's correct." Pyrrha responded while narrowing her eyes, "Just because you sit next to him doesn't mean we can't ask him the same question."

"Yeah!" Nora joins in, though she only looks challengingly at the other girls, "He's my partner! I can ask what I want!"

Naruto, the innocent target of their unknown characteristic can only sweat drop and shiver at all the killing intent around him. He looks for help to all his remaining friends who are sitting on the opposite side of the table, Ren, Blake and Weiss. Everyone except the later could only gave him a pitiable look, while Weiss just continue eating without any care in the world.

The other bystander around him, too, felt the killing aura and decided to stay away from the group. To make thing worse, it seems that it somehow escalated to an even more intense situation when Yang decided to hug his right hand, which trigger the other girls doing the same on what space available on his body.

This made the blond even more scared for his mentality. Now don't get him wrong, he's slightly enjoying this with four girls hugging him like this, but these four girls wield weapons that could level an army and break all the bones in his body if he's not careful, so please understand him.

Finally as if having enough of watching, Ren in all his best friend glory decided to intervene, "Alright enough of that. You girls are bothering the other students, so please stop before Miss Goodwitch come and catch you all."

The girls glares at each other for several seconds before calming down, though they sit down at Naruto's side of the chair they didn't release killing intent anymore. The blond himself sent his only male best friend a look of gratitude, which he return with a small smile and in an awesome move of acrobatic, the young Arc quickly change side of the table by flipping through the table gracefully and landed beside Ren and Blake.

The girls glares at him as if commanding him 'Get your ass back here!', but Naruto being Naruto, with his natural rebellious blood, he glare back at them. This take about five minutes before they ended it with a truce and eat their meal, lest they enter Professor Port's class with empty stomach, with the girls still peaking up at Naruto every now and then.

 **XXX**

Professor Port's class went as usual,

-If you don't count the fact that the sitting is a bit weird.

When the bell that signals the end of lunch rang, Naruto practically dragged Blake, Ren and surprisingly Weiss, as they're the closest and safest ones he can grabbed, and sprinted toward Port's class, with the three friends in tow, leaving four surprised girls at the table that immediately gave chase after they realized what's happening.

Arriving first at class and ignoring Port's praised of 'great student or whatever', he dragged his friends toward the most upper and most corners seat he can find and create a makeshift barrier with his three friends he dragged with, between him and whatever it is going to get him.

When the other arrived, they frown upon Naruto 'ingenious lifesaving' tactic he thought up in a moment. With a sigh of indignation they decided to take the seat directly below Naruto, which although unnerved the blond slightly, it didn't made him runaway in terror.

After waiting for five more minutes where the entire students arrived at class, Port's finally begin his 'Tales of Youth' about whatever Grimm he can think off. Not that ninety percent of the students listening.

" _Hey,"_ Blake, the closest between Naruto in his 'Makeshift barrier' that he dub as 'Naru-Shield 3.8', handed the blond a small piece of paper with a note on it, _"Don't be misunderstood for their… Act. They have their reason."_

Naruto peak toward Blake with an expression of 'Not shit Sherlock?', he slowly scribbles his reply before passing it to her, _"So? What's going on with them?"_ He looks down to make sure none of the girls are watching him.

" _You know what today is?"_

" _Yeah, the 'to be Announced Regimen' or something?"_

" _Yes, that. We-I mean, they decided to have a little bet."_

" _What bet?"_

" _To see what training you want the most for today."_

" _What?!"_ The blond did his best not to yell out. His friends place bets on him?! _"So that's why they acted like that? So I chose them?"_

" _Yup."_ Blake's paper responded.

Damn. That… Actually made sense. Some of him is slightly disappointed about it, but the rest are relief since his friends are okay and not caught on some weird disease like the C-virus or being mind controlled by some wizard or some gene-stealing aliens or something.

The blond then turn to look at the paper and scribble his reply, _"So what's the rule and price?"_

" _Whichever can make you ask the instructors directly or indirectly for some private lesson for today win. The price is… It's a secret."_

" _Come on! Tell me!"_ The blond input some miniature chibi form of a crying fox in it, which take a while to draw.

" _Sorry."_

Naruto sigh, knowing he won't get anything more from the black hair girl. She's kind enough to explain what's going on today, and from the act of Ren, Weiss and Blake they're not in among the bet, or they are and just didn't really care that much. The blond frown a bit as his mind went into its 'pranking mode' to see if there's any good way to get back at them for betting on him, without causing any kind of physical pain.

For some reason his mind kept going toward an idea about rubber chicken. And ducks.

But then a tiny piece of his mind gave him one of the most inspiring ideas ever. It doesn't involve any rubber chicken and ducks, but it'll be epic none the less! The blond nodded his head in confirmation of such awesomely simple revenge.

And so after waiting for eternity (25 minutes), the saving grace of the bell had saved them all from the continuation of Professor Port's lecture. As most of the students walked away from the hellish class, and the girl's bellow Naruto looked up toward him hell bent on stopping him from escape, the blond look at his side.

Toward Blake.

"Hey Blake," The blond grin as Blake's eyes widened, her mind quickly interpret what's he's going to do, "Want to go train with me?"

The four girl's bellow him have shocked expression etched on their face, Ren gave a slightly amused expression and Weiss raised an eyebrow at the blond choice.

"Noooo!" Yang wailed in defeat as she bang her head to the nearest table, "How could I lose to Blakey of all people?! Have our Pun 'Blonderhood' be ended so?!"

"Blake…" Ruby look toward her teammate like she had taken her cookies, "Why…?"

"So I finally lost…" Pyrrha smile bitterly, "Perhaps this is a lesson for me in this life. This mean I need to be stronger for the next battle…"

"Why Kitty?!" Nora questioned with a disappointed pout, "Why didn't you choose your partner's training regimen?!" Perhaps once Nora's training involved stuff more useful to him he'll choose her. Maybe.

"Don't call me that! And stop acting as if I just choose a life partner! What's wrong with you people?!"

"Alright, alright," Weiss finally butted in, "He chooses already. Now come on, we're going to be late for out next class." The white heiress drags her team leader away, with Ren dragging his childhood friend and Yang and Pyrrha following behind with both of them heavily disappointed.

Naruto just let out a huffed as he watch his friends exited the classroom. "Well now that's over with, let's go Blake. The last thing we need is to get late or something." The blond walks ahead with a slightly satisfied smile of beating all of his friends in their game.

Blake didn't move and just observe the blond as he exited the class, leaving her alone in the classroom. Slowly and faintly a small and slightly devious smile broke out of her face, changing her expression completely.

Yup. Too easy.

 **XXX**

"Don't you dare gloat, Blakey."

Blake looks up from her book toward Yang, who is glaring at her with her hands on her hips. From the annoyed expression and her tone, it's clear she doesn't like it that Blake had won the little bet.

"I'm not gloating." Blake retorted, "Unless you want me to."

"Grrr…" Yang growl, "You're gloating. I know you are. I can sense it from here."

"No I'm not." She actually is. A little bit.

"Bah! Whatever!" Yang throw her arms to the air, "What are you still doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to go and train with Naruto or something?"

"Later." Blake replied simply and went back to her book, "He said he has to prepare something, so we'll go 'training' later on tonight."

"Hooo?" Yang grin with her mind set on vengeance, "You're not going to train him in a perverted way, right Blake?" A pillow immediately hit her on the head. "Aw! What the heck Ruby?!"

"Stop being perverted Yang!" Ruby complaint.

"For once, I agree with our leader." Weiss, fresh from the bathroom join in, "Keep your perverted thought to yourself."

"Hey hey! What is this, ganged up on Yang day?"

Blake opens her mouth to say something about the 'ganged' part of Yang into an extra, somewhat perverted jab, to Yang involving 'Ganged on' and 'liking it'. But she decided against it at the last second after realizing such a perverted, somewhat adult jab will probably bite her in the ass at a later date.

Especially with Ruby in the room.

And so Blake could only endure as Yang and Weiss, once again, insult each other to the highest degree.

"Barbarian!"

"Stuck up princess!"

"Perverted beast!"

"Small breast!"

"Wha-?! T-That's-!? How dare you-!"

The ninja-wannabe observes as her teammates bicker with one another and her team leader tries in futile to diffuse the situation. Blake could only roll her eyes at her teammates childish actions and hope that Naruto would hurry up and call her so she could get out of this annoyingly loud room.

She winced when three arguments begin a bit more physical and Yang and Weiss decide to duke it out and, somehow, they ended up all tangle together in a somewhat compromising position that all Yuri lover would've love to see. Ruby, being Ruby, tries her best to end the fight as best as she could.

Which didn't speak for much.

When the argument turn more physical and the two combatants starts to grab stuffs which they threw at each other, from pillows to bra pads (Which, of course, everyone in the room knew who own those), and Blake have the unfortunate fate of being in their crossfire despite her sitting on her bed on the side of the room. Her eye twitch when a rubber ducky hit her on the head which resulted in a 'squeaking' sound.

Taking a deep breath, the cat Faunus decided to hop off her bed and walk toward the entrance.

"Take that you 'S-Winess'! Hah! Get it? Weiss and swine—Huh? Where you going kitty-cat?"

"Somewhere that's not here."

"Ooooh! I know! You probably are going to 'surprise' Naruto in a 'Kitties' manners, right?" She smirks at her partner, "After all, all boys looove some kitty-cat action, right? All that purring, crawling and mewling…"

Blake face went red instantly, "S-Shut up!" Not wanting to continue the conversation the black cat quickly retreated away out of the room, leaving an amused blond, a sighing white hair and a very confused Ruby.

"I don't get it. Do boys really love cats that much?"

"Yes Ruby," Yang put down the lamp she's holding and pats Ruby on the head, "All boys loves pussycats, you know? I think they love them all purring on them or something."

"YANG!" Weiss half yelled half screamed.

"Does that mean they don't like dogs?"

"Not at all, I think they love dogs in equal measure. Females dogs especially—"

"DAMN IT YANG! STOP IT WITH YOUR DISGUSTING EUPHEMISM!"

"… I don't get it."

 **XXX**

 _It's a peaceful night._

Naruto smile widely while staring at the dark and yet bright night full with stars and that weirdly broken moon that always get his attention. Although it's a large academy that housed hundreds of students, it is surprisingly quite outside, and only several students walking around at this time of night.

He really likes it.

The blond must admit that living outside of the Arc Manor is much more tiring than he thought it'll be. Traveling to Vale and somehow entering Beacon Academy turn out to be quite the adventure, and for some unknown humor he was chosen to be a leader of his team.

Which mean extra leadership classes for him (And Ruby) and reading that humongous book that they called a 'guide'. He and Ruby once tried to read some of it during their free time but they fell asleep on the fifteenth page that is still considering an 'introduction'.

Yeah, not really as great as he think it'll be.

And now he'll be facing one of the most skilled senior of his year (According to Blake) on a single combat for Velvet and other Faunus kind. He didn't mind it of course, but it's just surprising where he's at right now. Hell, he bet his siblings and his parent didn't expect him to raise this much hell in such a short time.

He chuckles while imagining what his mom would tell him if she knew he's fighting a dangerous senior. His dad will probably support him with his usual thumbs up, and most of his 'cool' sisters, like Lizzy, would encourage him to kick that stuck up bastard arse, though the rest probably would pester him about it.

…

…

… He missed them, actually.

Naruto didn't leave the Arc household much except for some vacation time with his family, so the usual sight of the loud Arc family has become a usual everyday thing for him. But now they're faraway from each other, and some of his sisters had left the household to brave the rough and unforgiving world.

Rogue, Jaune, Alicia, Robin, Juno, Lizzy, Joan and then Art—

*Ba-dump*

Naruto winced and held his hand to his chest. His breathing became hard as he felt a familiar pain in his chest.

*Ba-dump* *Ba-dump* *Ba-dump* *Ba-dump*

Sweats begin to fall down from his face and his breathing become harder. His eyes widened as memories begin to surface in his mind.

" _WAIT! STOP!"_

" _DIE YOU MONSTER!"_

" _NOOO!"_

"… _Big… Sis?"_

The burning pain becomes unbearable as he felt back toward the cold floor. He close his eyes to while wincing and thrashing around to make the pain go away somehow, yet it persist, and his brain demanded him to do _something_ to make the pain go away.

 _It hurt._

 _It hurt._

 _It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt._ _It hurt. It hurt. It hurt._ _It hurt. It hurt. It hurt._

" _Arty… Help me…"_

With that distant voice echoing through his mind, he loses consciousness.

 **XXX**

"-ruto?"

Someone's calling him?

"-to! Naruto!"

That voice sounds so familiar to him.

"NARUTO!"

The blond Arc snapped his eyes opened at the loud called. He blinks as he's greeted by the dark, night sky and the familiar broken moon. However, there's something that isn't supposed to be on the sky, and yet it's looking down on him with a very worried expression.

"… Blake?"

"Thank god…" The B of team RWBY let out a sigh of relief, "I almost call for help if you don't wake up. W-What happened? Are you alright"

"What…. Happened?" He… Actually didn't remember. What DID happened to him? "I don't remember…" The last thing he remembered is recollecting on what had happened to him so far, and then the rest are blank. Of course, this is not the first time something like this had happened to him, and he's in no mood to make his friend even more worried.

"Are you sure? You don't get attack or anything right?"

Attacked? Who wanted to attack him? He's like, the most innocent and virtuous student in Beacon! Who would _want_ to get a piece of him? "No way. If that's the case I would've kick their butt before they could kick mine!" He then finishes with a familiar Naruto sheepish smile.

Blake stares at the blond for a minute with worried and suspicious stares before giving up. "If you say so… You are sure you're alright, right? I can help you go to the nurse office and-"

"No, I'm fine Blake." The blond insisted.

"Okay…" She's still doesn't look so sure.

"Anyway," Naruto sit up from his lying position, "Since you're here, is it training time?"

"Well…" Blake took out her Scroll, "We still have thirty minutes, actually. So if you want to rest for a bit—"

"Nah, I'm fine." Cutting the black hair student Naruto begin to stretch his body, "So how did you find me?"

"I asked your team. They said you're in the roof meditating." Then she shook her head, "But it turns out you're blacking out on the cold, hard rooftop."

"Hey hey, sudden black out is a common thing!"

"No it's not!"

It didn't take long for Naruto to somehow manage to get Blake minds off of finding him blacking out in the middle of the rooftop with his usual, as Weiss would call it, 'Useless Banters' and a pure, friendly smile. He and the member of team RWBY trade back and forth with useless thing, like flying bears and even man-eating sheeps.

Don't ask how.

Several minutes later, the two of them, or more specifically Naruto, ran out of nonsense to distract Blake with. "So what're we doing Blake? We're going to re-learn what you told me last time?"

Blake sits down cross leg across of the blond facing him; her beautiful yellow eyes pierce into his blues as if looking for something. "I would like to evaluate your knowledge on Neiji Hyuuga for your fight and what kind of tactic you'll use against him." Considering they're at a resting phase right now talking about strategy seems to be the best course of action right now.

"Well," Naruto smirk and cross his hands on his chest haughtily, "As what you told me, Neiji Hyuuga came from a Mistralian family that had been Huntsmen for generations and he specialized in CQC." It was actually a much simpler version of what Blake had informed him off. There are a lot of tidbits like his family lineage and how they're beginning to lose influence or something like that; he just doesn't remember them since they sound useless in a fight.

"And? What about their infamous technique?"

Technique? "Oh! You mean the **Gentle Fist** right? Where they pin point their Aura to the tip of their fingers so they can pierce other people's aura?" The premise of the technique is awesome, and probably something Ren can do with enough practice. But the name isn't really Naruto cup of tea. They should name it something like Spear Fist of Doom or Iron Fisting…

Wait the last one sound a bit wrong.

"Well… I guess that's good enough." The black hair student isn't really in the mood to lecture the blond again. He'll probably forget most of them in the morning. "And? What about your plan?"

The grin Naruto produce set an alarm in Blake's mind.

 **XXX**

 **Mistral, Western Region, Paradise Cove;**

She holds her side in pain as blood pours out of the wound. She walk limping through the quite town of Paradise Cove, most of the buildings are made of the local hard woods. Really, it would've been a nice place to have a quite vacation. The port area, where she's at right now, is especially almost empty. Too empty.

Her black eyes start to see blurs. She'd lost too many blood in that attack, she won't make it to her destination.

"Ah, such a stubborn woman you are, Arianna."

A voice, beautiful yet poisonous, enters her ears. Her body freeze, her breath hitched on her throat. She knew of this voice, she had heard it before. Her brain screams to her to run, to escape from this voice with everything she has. Yet fear griped her as a whole, choking her body still.

Then from the deeming darkness in front of her a figure walks to her field of blurry vision. Black long coat with dark cloak made out of crow's feathers and an ebony crow mask with long beak adorning the face.

Arianna knew of her. All the people from the Church knew of the people that wore the clothes of the crow. They are the Hunter of Hunters, Inquisitor and hand of the Church, the people who hunt down human beings that go against the Church of Healing. They are the grim reaper that took lives without question.

"Running away and stealing from the Church is a great sin, Arianna." The same voice speaks from beneath the mask. "You are Pontiff Sulyvahn's favorite, yet dare to steal from the Church? What a naughty girl you are." From under her feather cloak she produces a flintlock-like pistol made of iron and wood and aims it at her, "Give me back what you stole and tell me who sent you here and I might make your death painless."

 _Death_.

Truly, it was something that Arianna had expected in this hopeless journey. Truly she is afraid of it, of death. Yet perhaps dying is better than being forced to serve someone she doesn't love, or forced to entertained people that desire only her body.

Perhaps in death she could find peace.

The Inquisitor seems to take her silence as a no, "Deviance till the end? Such a shame." She pulled the trigger.

The sounds of gunfire echoes through the dock as Arianna felt the bullet piercing her body as she fell to the ground by the force. Blood drip from her body to the ground as she choke and cough blood, bearing the pain with the only hope of peace in the embrace of death.

"We are not done yet, traitor." The sound of a blade unsheathe from its sheath enter her ears. "I'll take my time with you so you might repent for all the sins you have done. Now…" The Inquisitor walk toward the injured body of Arianna, "Beg for forgiveness so you may—"

An arrow lodge itself into the Inquisitor's neck as she chokes in pain. Before she could do anything several other arrows whisk through the wind and pierce her body, with the last being directly to her head. The Inquisitor fell from the force of the arrows, blood now pour out of her body. Even Aura could not heal all wounds.

 _What…?_ Arianna's mind slowly become numb, but even so she still can understand that her assailant is on the grown in a pool of her own blood not too far from her. _Who…?_

Footsteps—rushed from the sounds of it come nearer toward her. She move her head to look to her side to see someone jog out of an alleyway. Beautiful blond hair and green eyes, it reminds her of someone she loves…

 _Joan…_

The blond crouch next to her with sad and grieved expression, "Are you Arianna? I-I'm Arthuria."

 _Lion… Her objective._ She couldn't speak, not with all the blood on her throat. Mustering all her strength she took out a small wooden box and shows it to her. The stranger slowly takes the box and holds her hands. _Warm…_

"I will get help and—" Arianna interrupt her with a sad smile and a shake of her head. "But you…"

 _Such a warm kindness…_

She knew her body. She knew she won't make it, she lost too much blood. Tonight is the time she dies.

Tears begin to pour from her eyes as memories of her life came before her. Her childhood, her suffering, her first love… It all came crashing down to her heart like a wave. Her emotion unstable and tears of joy and sorrow are made. If only she could say that one word to _her_ , her beloved friend.

 _Joan… I'm sorry… I… I love…_

Then with one final breath Arianna Bianco closed her eyes for the final time.

 **XXX**

 **Vale, Beacon Academy, Leadership Training Class;**

"-and so it is best for you to use formation Delta to make use of the terrain and—"

Ruby yawn as the indescribable teacher continue to drown on and on about team combat tactic with a sleepy-elemental voice, and her stats clearly stated that she's very weak to those. Heck, most of the people here, even that dumb bully Winchester, are either half-asleep or already sleeping, some using the thick manual book as an emergency pillow.

She look to the side to see her first ever boy-friend in Beacon expecting him to already fell asleep or reading a smuggled comic or something. What she didn't expect is for him to scribble something on his notebook with a very serious expression on his face.

Heck, Ruby had to rub her eyes and pinch herself just in case she's already dreaming.

Slowly inching closer to the blond Ruby, using all the stealth skill she possessed, begin to whisper to the blond. "Pssht… What'cha writing there, Naruto?"

The blond offer her a glance before a bright grin broke on his face, "I'm writing what tactics I can use against that jerk head Neiji. Here, take a look." He slowly with utmost stealth scoot the note to his fellow team leader as she begin skimming the content with gusto. It was when her eyes went wide that he knew she's done processing it. "Well? What do you think?"

Ruby silver eyes looked at the blond like he'd gone insane, "A-Are you sure all of this are allowed? I mean the amount is…"

"It's a non-lethal, no hold barred match. As long as it's not lethal it's legal." Ruby gave him a look that questioned that fact, "Hey, I checked, alright? Blake said its fine too." The red riding hood wearing girl looked back to the list he'd prepared. "So? Come on, what do you think?"

"… It's awesome!"

"Miss Rose, Mr. Arc, while I don't condemned interaction between students it'll be better to do it once class is over."

Oh crap!

 **XXX**

"-and that's all to report to you, Headmaster."

Ozpin nods behind his desk and sip his white mug that contains his most precious liquid of all: Coffee. "Thank you for the report, Miss Polkskaya."

The white hair student council president nodded her head, "It's my duty, Headmaster. Though, if I may, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why did you approve the duel between Mr. Arc and Mr. Hyuuga?" Anna inquired, "While I have no doubt in Mr. Arc capability, he'll be fighting against the senior year best fighter who clearly have superior experience."

Ozpin leaned back on his chair, his eyes looking straight at the StuCo President. "… Perhaps it is because I wish to see Mr. Arc skills and determination." His tone was like those of a wise old man, calm, truthful, yet it hides a lot. "But you have no worry, Miss Polkskaya, we would be monitoring the duel. We will do all we can to ensure the safety of both student."

She didn't look convinced, but relent. "Then if you'll excuse me, Headmaster." With a single bow Anna turn around and head toward the elevator.

As the door to his elevator closed, Ozpin let out a sighs. The worry of the StuCo President is with warrant, something that he and the other Professors clearly seen. Most of them argued against the duel, Glynda especially so, because even with hopeful point of view it is not a fair match. Neiji Hyuuga had experience and training that heavily favored him against Naruto Arc, at least from what he'd seen. While Neiji Hyuuga himself is a prodigy, his pride and racism is very worrying. Something needs to be done.

Perhaps it's a bit too foolish of him to place his hope to Mr. Arc this early, but maybe not. What clear to him, however, is that IF Arthuria Arc or any of the Arc family found out about this they will not be amused. There's a chance they might even lay siege on Beacon if he's not careful.

But whatever the case he will need to know more about Naruto Arc. Perhaps, if he's lucky, the boy will show him his heritage. If he indeed possessed the blood then…

Then all the pieces are set.

 **To be continued**

 **The next chapter is the fight. Yay.**


End file.
